Different Hearts, Same Love
by CreamPuffBunny
Summary: With a strange disease sweeping across the land, Francis, a nobleman, escapes his city. Lost in the woods without a clue, he meets strange yet fascinating man named Arthur who resides in the forest. Two men from completely different worlds try to get along as they travel to a place free of disease. However, Arthur is harboring a deadly secret from Francis. FrancisxArthur AU
1. Chapter 1

*** Hello everyone! Well, this is my first FrUk fanfiction focusing on JUST the pairing. ^_^ This will be a fantasy/adventure AU. Since I am writing two fics at a time, chapters may be shorter than my normal word length. Please read on and enjoy! R&R!

***Warning: Language, humor, suggestive themes

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. This fic is for fun. I am making no money from it.

Prologue

The disease came silently in the night while people lay resting safely in their beds.

No one in the city really cared for the sudden illness taking the homeless and elderly. To them, it was simply a matter of nature. However, over a short period of time, the disease began to spread throughout the common folk. First it started out with four or five people dying, all who lived in close contact with each other. Then the disease moved at a rapid pace, wiping out ten to twenty people a day. The system was beginning to collapse and people started to panic, turning on one another in fear of contacting the disease.

The common folk begged for help and protection outside the kingdom wall where all the highborn noble folk and king resided. The wall was thirty feet high and made of solid stone. Even the entrance had two iron gates behind a drawbridge, successfully keeping out enemies and peasants. Peasants received no mercy for any ill talk or futile attacks against the nobles. Guards were perched constantly on the rim of the wall and ordered to kill anyone they saw as a threat.

The disorderly conduct continued until one day the peasants led a successful revolt and scaled the wall; their anger, fear, and will to live urged them to build massive ladders and sturdy ropes. The guards were outnumbered and reinforcements could not come quickly enough to aid the watchmen. Soon the common folk had entered into the nobles private city, bring with them disease, vengeance, and death. The nobles were forced to scatter or attempted to run. Many nobles did not make it through the doors of their elaborate houses. Throughout the night peasants raided the nobles' homes, taking with them valuable goods and gold. After a long three days later, the king assembled his army and sent it to destroy the common city. He burned down houses, farms, and religious houses. The entire kingdom engulfed in an endless flame.

Few escaped.

Chapter 1

Francis Bonnefoy, a young noble lord lay face down in the dirt on the forest floor; he no longer had the strength to keep running and collapsed onto the earth. The soft rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance and Francis smiled. Hopefully the heavy rain would put out the fire eating away at his city. Francis lifted his head for a moment to glance behind, seeing a pale orange glow that was the fire in the city. He was one of the very few nobles who had escaped unharmed and free of disease. Francis did not think, he just ran through the streets disguised as a peasant and left the city burning behind him to escape to the woods.

Now, after running for hours on uneven ground and a steep hill, Francis' legs had finally given out on him. The noblemen's daily life held nothing of this extreme sort. Francis was used to clean marble floors, a soft bed, endless baths, rich foods, fancy clothes, perfumes, jewelry, noblemen sports, and gold. All he had now was the simple bed clothes he was wearing, thin slippers, a peasants cloak, and his favorite sapphire necklace. Everything else of his was engorged in flame. His body was covered with mud, and tiny sticks and leaves were tangled in his golden wavy locks. The outdoors were definitely not for him.

Francis lifted his head when he heard the sound of leaves crunching under weight. The weight seemed to belong to a person walking. Francis felt a smile of relief stretch across his face, but it quickly died when something solid hit him in the back of the head and he fell unconscious.

When Francis woke up next, he felt he aching throb in his skull and groaned, yet he realized that he was no longer buried face down in the dirt but rather in a bed. The bed was rough, smelly, and unbearably uncomfortable. A blanket of animal hide and fur covered his body, which was still caked in mud. He wanted the dried earth off of his clothes, feet, and hands. Alas, where was the man?

Francis looked around the room, analyzing it from top to bottom. No doubt it was a hunters' hut or cabin for it was only a single foundation. To the far right was a ladder that lead to a tiny loft covered in hay. A warm fire burned in the hearth beneath an iron cauldron. Various animal pelts lined the wall along with dozens of dried herbs, fruit, and meat. To his left was a poorly made wooden table covered in tiny clay containers, a stack of three old books, and a bowl with its pestle. What disturbed him the most were the bones that hung from the ceiling rafters, each bundle a mix of various sizes.

'Where am I?' he thought to himself. 'This is a very odd place.'

The wooden door in the center of the wall opened with a lift of a latch. Francis sat up in the bed eager to see who, or what, would come through that door. A heavy cloaked figure entered the cabin with a small dead animal in their right hand. The person was dressed from head to foot in self-made clothes of hide and fur. Francis could not see the person's face for it was darkened by a hood. He did notice some blonde wisps of hair peeking out from the forehead. Francis could not tell if it were a man, woman, or beast. The thing did not seem to notice him until it spoke.

"So you're awake," the statement was flat and simple, spoken with a man's voice, or so it would seem.

"Yes, I am," Francis answered. "May I ask why I'm here? I remember blacking out, and then I woke up in this bed… which I think has bugs in it." Francis felt something bite his wrist so he quickly stood up, brushing frantically at his clothes.

The person did not turn to look at him; the other simple went to the table with the dead animal. He, or she, pushed the other contents to the side and proceeded to cut off slabs of flesh. Francis had to put a hand over his mouth to keep from gagging. "That's just like a noble, unable to see where the meat he eats actually comes from or understand how it is prepared."

Francis gave him a curious look, completely taken off guard by the strange set of words. "Excuse me? You know who I am? How do you know I am a noble?"

The person did not look up from the meat. "Trust me, I don't have to know your name to recognize the fact that you are indeed a noble. For starters, your hair is kept trimmed and clean. The clothes you wear are made from a very tight weave done by skilled craftsmen, not common folk. And your body smells of rich perfumes and oils, not the same as the stench of hard work."

Francis placed his hands on his hips and glared at the person. "I see you are one of those anarchists. If you detest nobles so much then why am I here? What point was there in saving me? If I needed saving, that is." The person made no response. "I demand that you answer me, servant!" He pointed his finger at the person.

"I am no servant of yours, your family, or your kingdom."

"And just whom do you serve under?"

"Myself!" The person lifted their head to glare at him but Francis still could not make out a face for it was darkened by the hood. "I saved you because despite my loathing… you are still a person who lives and breathes as I do. I will not take a life without a fair and just cause." They went back to the meat, finishing with the cutting only to toss the slabs into the cauldron.

Francis cleared his thought. "May I be so bold as to ask for your name? Are you a sir? A madam?"

The person stood up and removed the cloak, revealing a slightly tangled mess of short blonde hair. The head turned to face him and Francis gasped at the pair of green eyes that locked to his noble blue orbs. The person looked to be a man, but Francis had been with enough friends and lovers to understand how easily one can be deceived. Whether it be a man or woman, they had the bushiest eyebrows he had ever seen. "I am a _sir_," the man answered.

"Are you certain?" He tapped his chin and fingered the stubble there. "A single person living out here all alone? Women dressing up as men to keep safe is not unheard of." He smiled as those green eyes narrowed dangerously at him.

"I am NOT a woman! I don't even sound like one!"

Francis smirked and crossed his arms. "Then lift your various furs and show me your flat chest. Or better yet, drop your pants so I can see what lies between your legs."

"YOU ARE A VULGAR PERVERT!" the man shouted. "I do not have to expose myself to you! Do not think I'm one of those prissy love slaves whom you have in those giant orgies!"

Francis chuckled sweetly. "So you know about those? Are they a secret fantasy for you?" Francis' smug smirk was quickly chased away by the blade that flew by his head. The blade hit the wall behind him, but Francis saw a few of his golden strands float to the floor. He gulped.

"Piss me off again, and see what happens," the man sneered at him before turning back to the pot. "My name is Arthur. Arthur Kirkland. Solid male," he said the last words through his teeth.

"Oh! I am Lord Francis of the house of Bonnefoy! You shall address me as such," he stated proudly.

Arthur shook his head. "Your city is on fire and your house is destroyed. Out here in the woods you will find no security behind stone walls and armed guards. Here you have only your wits and weapons to keep you alive. So in the laws of the wood, you are simply Francis Bonnefoy."

Francis stepped closer to him. "Until you refer to me as 'Lord Francis' I will continue to call you 'servant'.

Arthur froze in stirring. "Then perhaps you should leave my home and continue on your way. Just to where was it that you were heading? Perhaps I can give you directions."

Francis frowned for he knew that he did not have a destination in mind. The only thought on his mind was getting as far away from the city siege as possible. Francis had stayed in the royal city his entire life for it was self-contained living. Everything nobles would ever need lie within the city, from gardens to bathhouses and markets. This was his first time actually being in the woods that was not a row of neatly tended trees and shrubs in a courtyard. Still, he would not let Arthur know how unfamiliar he was with the woods; he did have his pride.

"For your information, I have escaped the city due to a peasants' revolt. I needed to get away safely and the woods will conceal me. Perhaps you would be so kind as to point me in the direction of the next major city?" That covered up his dilemma well enough.

"You wouldn't survive one night in these woods," Arthur said with a smirk, walking over to a pile of firewood. He took a log and brought it over to the hearth for the fire. "There are wild animals, outlaws, and strange happenings. If you do not know how to fare in these woods, then you will likely end up dead."

Francis scoffed, "I am not a moron. How hard can it be to live off the land?" He brushed a strand of wavy hair back but started fussing with it when he felt a leaf.

Arthur said nothing and started gathering a few things from his various ceramic jars and baskets. Francis ignored his hair to focus on Arthur and what the man was doing. Arthur placed a number of items on the table in a line, each bit separated into a group. Green eyes mocked him accompanied by a smug smile. "Then put your money where your mouth is. On this table I have some very basic plant life. Some of these are edible, others taste bad, and some are poisonous." Francis looked at the plant items on the table. "Now say you are traveling and you grow very, very hungry. You come upon a gathering of mushrooms, each different. Which do you eat?"

Francis lifts his blue eyes to stare into the laughing green ones. "What are you getting at?"

Arthur shrugged his shoulders. "You are the one who thinks you can survive in the outside world. So go ahead and pick one." He pointed to the mushrooms, one white, the other brown, and the third red. "Some things are not what they seem. Choose wisely."

Francis studied the three mushrooms in front of him, trying to visually decipher which one is for eating. He had seen white ones on his plate with dinner and remembered learning how many different types of foods exist; this would include mushrooms. He turned his attention to the red one, thinking that it would be the most deadly because of its color. Thinking back on his studies, he read that anything bright of color was poisonous, be it insect, arachnid, reptile, or food. He smirked and pointed to the red.

"This one is poisonous."

"You're wrong." Arthur grinned. "I bet you are thinking because it is bright red that it is bad. Actually, this mushroom only tastes bad and will give you a horrible bellyache. It is used for herbal medicine. This brown one is actually the most poisonous and it will kill you if eaten in bulk."

"So I was right in knowing that the white is safe to eat since I've had them before."

Arthur shook his head. "Not all white mushrooms are edible. You are correct in saying this one is safe to eat because it is. However, I can show you at least five different types of white mushrooms that could kill you." Francis just stared at him with a dumbfounded expression. "So you would have just picked up any white mushroom you saw and eaten it, not knowing more than one type exists?" Arthur laughed. "Oh yeah, you're ready for the woods!"

Francis cleared his throat knowing full well that he had just been caught in a lie. He turned his back to Arthur and crossed his arms. "Very well then, so I am not versed in the ways of the wood, but I know I can learn. I am a highly educated individual."

Arthur tapped his cheek. "So where will you go from here? You can't go back to your city swarming with fire and disease. So where will you go?"

Francis glanced over his shoulder at Arthur. "I don't know. I know there are many other cities, kingdoms, and towns all over the world, but I do not know which ones are near." He turned his head away to grit his teeth. "Can you tell me where the nearest city is?" Then he added. "Once I am there I can make my way to the city of Stargburg where I have some family."

"I would have to guide you there for it is many days away, even more so on foot," Arthur said and went back to the soup. "I know how to get to Stargburg."

"So will you take me then? I promise I will pay you when we arrive!" He turned back around to look at Arthur with hopeful blue eyes. "How far away is it? Will it take us long?"

Arthur kept stirring the soup. "Quite a while, I'm afraid. We will be on foot and not traveling the roads."

"Why not?"

"The disease, of course." Arthur answered. "Everyone will be taking the roads to leave and with that they carry the illness. We are safer going through the woods where we will have no contact with people. Don't worry, I'll keep you safe from all harm." Arthur chuckled and Francis' eyebrow twitched.

"You will see, _Arthur_, how quickly I learn! I will know these woods as well as you do within a short time!"

Arthur turned laughing green eyes to him. "I don't doubt you will learn some things, but to be at my level? Well, that takes years to accomplish." Arthur removed two bowls from a shelf above the hearth and filled them with the soup. "It's rabbit soup, nothing more." He placed the bowls on the table and sat down. "Well, come on then! Eat!"

Francis sat down on the wobbly wooden stool and looked at the bowl of bubbling pinkish liquid. Bits of rabbit floated to the top accompanied by carrots and some sort of root. Francis felt his stomach curl into a knot at the sight of the food, which he was unaccustomed to. He looked over at Arthur who had already begun to eat. Francis took notice of Arthur's appearance, confirming that he was indeed a man.

Arthur was clearly one of those men who had grown up in the woods. Francis could only assume such at the moment, but it seemed to fit. Arthur took care of himself and lived all alone. Francis wondered if anyone at one time had lived with him, such as a sibling, a parent, a lover, or a wife. The two of them were still not friendly enough towards the other to start exchanging personal questions. Arthur wore furs, an old linen shirt and pants, simple hide boots, and a cloak. His skin was pale but his face was smudged in dried dirt. The blonde hair, which was darker than his, seemed to cling to Arthur's head due to poor hygiene. Granted, Francis understood that Arthur did not have the luxuries of his life and hygiene was uncommon among peasants. Peasants and the poor were known to smell horrid as if they had rolled around in a filthy animal stable. Arthur smelt of earth and herbs, nothing at all like an animal.

Still, Francis could not bring himself to be near the wild man. He almost wanted to drag Arthur to a lake somewhere and scrub him down.

"Eat your soup," Arthur ordered softly.

"Um…while I appreciate your hospitality…the soup is a bit…well…not my style." He gave a lopsided smile.

"Fine. Then starve." Arthur took Francis' bowl away and began eating it.

"H-Hey! That's mine!"

"You said you didn't want it!"

"You can't just take it!"

Arthur hissed, "I made it!" Francis whipped the bowl away from him and took the wooden spoon.

"I'll try your disgusting soup!" He dipped the spoon into the thick liquid and brought it to his mouth. He looked down at the little bits of "something" floating in it. Forcing his lips open, Francis stuck the spoon into his mouth and sucked off the liquid. Once the soup hit his taste buds, Francis could have swore he felt his hair stick straight up. His eyes crossed at the bitter taste of it and nearly spit it out, but forcefully swallowed it. His whole body gave a shudder.

"Well?"

"I may not be an expert on wild food," he cleared his throat. "But I am certain it can't taste like this."

Arthur's green eyes narrowed at him. "That is fine cuisine you are eating there!"

"Sure." Francis pushed the bowl over to Arthur and smiled. "Here, you have it."

"So you're not going to eat the soup?" Arthur scoffed. "Then have some of the dried fruit and meat on the wall."

Francis did just that, taking a few pieces of meat and fruit. There was always dried meat handy at his house so he knew what it would taste like. He hummed in delight at the delicious taste of the seasoned meat. Francis looked around the cabin as he continued to chew the tough meat, searching for signs of another person who may live there. Francis was about to ask Arthur if he lived there alone until something moved from the corner of his eye. He turned slightly to see a brownish, green-scaled snake hanging from one of the baskets. Its coils wove around the handle of the basket and its beady green eyes stared at Francis. Francis stared right back at it, his body stiff. When a little red tongue poked out, he jumped.

"GAH! SNAKE!" Francis was not necessary afraid of snakes, but when one appeared suddenly like this it was enough to give anyone a start. "Arthur! There is a snake in here!"

Arthur laughed as he got up from his seat and went over to the other. "It is a harmless snake, don't worry." Francis watched in shocked awe as Arthur carefully unraveled the snake from the basket and held it in his hands. "See?"

"Did you just…?"

"I've always been fond of snakes." He gave a smug smile before bringing the snake over to the window and let it slither out.

"So you… do this often? With snakes?" Francis blinked at him.

"I like animals, more so than people." He closed and locked the window. "A storm is coming. Best we settle in for the night."

"That sounds like a good plan." Francis went over to the bed and sat upon it.

"Excuse me?" Arthur sneered. "That is MY bed. YOU can sleep in the loft!"

Francis flipped his hair. "I am a noble lord. I get the bed, hands down." Francis found the front of his shirt gripped in Arthur's fist. Green eyes glared angrily into his.

"As I said before, you are no lord here! You are only Francis! Now get out of my bed!" Arthur yanked him up from the bed and shoved him into the center of the cabin.

Francis looked shocked. "Are you mad? No one pushes Francis Bonnefoy out of their bed! Everyone is urging to climb into it WITH me!"

"Everyone except ME." Arthur hissed and climbed into his bed, clothes and all. "Don't waste flattering yourself with me, fancy-pants! Nobles do nothing for me! Now sleep in the loft!" Arthur angrily buried himself under the fur blankets, his back to Francis.

"I wouldn't sleep with you anyway because you smell and are covered in dirt!"

Francis waited for a response from Arthur but when none came he decided to give up. He looked at the wobbly ladder and frowned. How far he had fallen in such a short time. Francis had gone from luxurious beds with silk sheets, pillows, and curtains to a stack of old moldy hay. He examined the straw closely and shifted bits around, checking for any snakes or bugs. Francis was still exhausted and needed to rest despite the conditions. It was either the hay or Arthur, so he chose the hay.

As he settled into the flat bed of hay, Francis kept his eyes focus on Arthur's slumbering form in the dying firelight. Francis took note of Arthur's bed, questioning the size of it. The bed was wide enough for two people to sleep in it comfortably, yet there was only one. Francis had to wonder if Arthur could even have built this place by himself. Perhaps the man bought it or found it abandoned? It was a logical explanation. To Francis, it just seemed odd that one man could live here all by himself. Were there other cabins around the area? Was there a forest town somewhere? If not, then what was Arthur? Was he a fugitive? An outlaw? A thief? A warlock? Whichever it was, he knew damn well Arthur would not tell him if asked. Francis would have to find out for himself.

Just as he was settling down in the hay, a crash of thunder startled him. The rain drummed heavily on the roof, so loud that Francis was certain there would be no sleep for him tonight. He may as well be outside in the storm itself for it was probably less noisy. Some heavy dripping came from the area by his feet and he looked behind to see some rain droplets collecting in a bowl. He rolled his eyes and covered his ears. There was no way he would be sleeping on old hay while water loudly clanged in that bronze pot. Francis looked at Arthur's sleeping form before retreating down the ladder. He stood beside the bed and gulp, holding his nose as he settled himself under the furs.

Francis turned his face to look at the back of Arthur's head. His nose wrinkled as he gazed at the blonde mop, probably swarming with ticks and lice. Oh, how he craved his soft, silk sheets and the sweet smelling hair of a beautiful woman or man. Ceramic ceilings, marble floors, decorative archways, rich carpets, stone pillars. He legitimately thought he was going to cry. He was too beautiful to be stuck in the repulsive environment! A small, dinky cabin was not where a nobleman belonged!

Francis froze when Arthur, in his sleep, rolled over and cuddled into him. He brought his hand up to plug his nose and tried to push the other away with his free hand. Arthur did not smell horribly, but it was more than enough for Francis to panic about. The other gave a little moan and latched on to him, the hot sticky furs pressing against his arm. Something seemed to be crawling on him and he was unsure if it was snake or a bug. Francis let go of his nose and gave Arthur a hard shove to the other side of the bed. This sharp movement, of course, woke up the other immediately. Green eyes bore into blue and both men were silent. Suddenly, Arthur's features turned dark and with a mighty kick, pushed Francis onto the floor.

"DOGS SLEEP ON THE FLOOR!"

"OUCH! HOW DARE YOU! I AM-"

"Don't you EVER get into my bed again! How dare you!"

Francis stood up quickly. "You were cuddling into me, I'll have you know!"

Arthur growled. "I did no such thing! I would never lay down with anyone!"

"Ha! Everyone has laid down with someone! Don't tell me you're a shy, little virgin!"

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING!" Arthur flared. "It's none of your business what I do or what I have done or who I've done it with! Get back to the loft!"

Francis crossed his arms and looked away. "I refuse to sleep up there. Have you noticed the leak?"

"No. That bucket just magically appeared there!" Arthur hissed. "Figure out your own damn sleeping arrangement. You will NOT get into this bed!"

"Good! I don't want to be in it anyway! It smells of dirt and mushrooms!"

Arthur stuck his nose in the air. "GOODNIGHT!"

"GOODNIGHT!" Francis stormed back up the ladder and laid in the loft, huffing slightly as he glared at the leak. 'Okay Francis, calm down. The storm won't last all night. It will end shortly, you just have to wait and be patient.'

By morning, the storm had stopped and Francis had finally fallen asleep, only to be woken up again. His bloodshot eyes opened and peered at the annoyed blonde in front of him, standing on the ladder. Francis glared at the other man. What was he doing, and why was he waking him up?

"Start waking up. We have to set out on our journey soon. I've already started packing and your bag is ready."

Francis bit his nails while he watched Arthur fill the sacks with what they need. He eventually climbed down and had a sack shoved into his arms. Francis raised a brow and looked at Arthur. "What is this?"

"Your sack. That's what you have to carry."

Francis smirked proudly. "I shall not. It's hard enough to carry the one 'sack' I already have!"

Arthur glared at him. "Carry it." Arthur slung his own across his back, and then took his bow and quiver from the wall. He strapped a belt with a dagger attached to it. There were two small pouches looped onto the belt as well.

"Don't I get a weapon?" Francis asked with a pout.

"Why in the world would I give YOU a weapon?" Arthur raised a heavy brow. "You can't even hold some hay in your hands and you want me to give you a weapon? HA!" He smirked. "I'm the one who will be protecting you, remember?"

"Oh, you won't have to for long. I told you that I will learn the ways of the wood. Just wait and see." He gave a proud, smug smile.

"And you will be dead within two days." Arthur made sure the fire was completely out before going to the door. "Ladies first."

"Har har." He tossed his hair. "Aren't you the least bit worried about leaving your house unattended?"

"I will come back to it. If someone is living here I will simply shoo them away. Now let's go! I want to get to the next city before I grow a beard!"

"Oh, no, it's a bad look," Francis said with a disgusted 'why would you think that' look. "Especially on you who needs every ounce of cuteness he can get!"

"Maybe it won't be the woods that kills you. It might just be me. OUT!"

Francis tossed the heavy bag over his back and with a 'hmph', stormed past Arthur.

Arthur gave the hint of an evil smirk at Francis' retreating back before pulling the door closed.

/

The nobleman following behind Arthur could not be more useless and pathetic. The man must not have done many chores growing up, if any at all. Just walking up a wooded hill with a back sack was enough to have him panting with exhaustion. Arthur knew enough about nobles to know that lounging about and having sex orgies were the highlights of the day. The common folk worked and slaved every day for the health and luxuries of the rich, which was enough to make him sick. That has been why he had taken to the woods at such a young age, to escape the material world.

The woods were full of life and clouded in mystery. Arthur always felt at home when he was in the woods or walking through a meadow. Ever since he was little, Arthur could hear 'the trees whispering' or the 'flowers laughing'. He could see things other children could not, such as unicorns and other magic beasts. Other children were often afraid of him and they would throw rocks or sticks, calling him names. He had never known his parents growing up in a group boarding home with many other children. Arthur was proud to have finally left the horrible environment that gave him nothing but shame and grief. In the woods no one would question his strange behaviors or complain about snakes in his pockets or bugs in jars.

From there, Arthur had met a group of people who were almost just like he. Those men could not hear the trees and the flowers whispering, but they could perform all sorts of magic that made sense to him. These people lived in the woods and taught Arthur everything he needed to know in order to survive. He was a valuable member of the tribe, and so would be Francis. Arthur had his own agenda for the stuck-up nobleman. He was not taking him to the city, but rather to a secret spot where Arthur's kinsmen resided. From there, the 'plan' could finally move forward now that they had a sacrifice. Arthur grinned darkly from ear to ear.

"Arthurrrrrr!" Francis whined. "My hair is sweaty and sticking to my face! My feet have blisters, and I'm starting to smell like an onion! Why can't we rest? A man as handsome as I should be allowed ample time to rest!"

Arthur ignored the ongoing whining. 'I can put up with this jackass for a little while.'

End Chapter 1 TBC

***I am looking for a possible beta. I'm one of those people who read fanfics for enjoyment, and not for perfect literature. I'm easygoing that way. My betas always seem to disappear without word, and my backup beta can not always help. If anyone out there is interested, drop me a message via fanfiction or my tumblr. I am writing two fics at the same time, so either one or two separate betas are needed (who likes germancest, who likes FrUk, or both!)

**Preferences**: 1) Knock out editing **FAST**. 2) Not too busy or backed up with schoolwork/job 3) COMMUNICATION! {email, skype, yahoo, etc}

Please keep in mind that I am very studious by nature…so you don't want me going Twilight Sparkle on you. ^_^ (Check Season 2, episode 3 for giggles) Don't worry, I'm actually VERY nice and like talking to people, so don't be shy!


	2. Chapter 2

***Thanks for reading so far! ^_^

Chapter 2

Francis panted heavily, wiping a hand across his brow at the sweat gathering there. Never had walking been so tiresome for him. He did have a heavy pack on his back while climbing uphill, a hill that seemed to go on forever. Arthur was many steps ahead of him, climbing the buried rocks as if he did it all the time. Francis rolled his eyes, knowing that the man probably did climb structures like this just for fun. Even though the air was chilled he was still sweating. The fact that his hair started to stick to his face was welcoming a meltdown. All Francis needed was a river or a lake, just something that he could cool himself down with and wash the grime off of his body. He couldn't resist asking.

"Are we there yet?"

"We just started, you lazy hog!" Arthur looked back at him. "If only you would pick up the pace we could be at the top of this hill much faster."

Francis huffed, glaring at him. "You're doing this on purpose."

"I am not!" Arthur put his fists on his hips. "It's not my fault you're a spoiled, pampered, and lazy human being who does not know what real work is!"

Francis dropped the pack to the floor. "Hey, listen here, wild child. You have a lot of nerve to speak to me the way you do." With the heavy pack gone, Francis was able to walk up and meet Arthur face to face. "Why should I be punished and insulted for being successful, hm? My family owns the biggest vineyard in the city, making top dollar wine for sale and trade. It is hard work starting a business and keeping up with it, but my family did it. Some win, some don't."

Arthur crossed his arms and moved in closer to Francis. "And just what do you do with all that money? Do you offer it to help other people who are in need? Do you donate some of it to help build houses and roads? No! You lay around on rich fabrics, stuff yourself full and drink yourself blind! Nothing but feel good sex orgies and rich foods! Oh yeah, you're a real winner!" Francis turned back and walked down to grab the pack, securing it once again on his back. Arthur narrowed his eyes at him. "I did not have the opportunity to be successful."

Francis shoved past him. "What rotten luck on your part."

Arthur's eyes widened at the insult then narrowed, gritting his teeth as he ran past Francis to cut him off. "Do not look down on me, sir, for you will sorely regret it!" He said slowly and dangerously.

"What are you going to do? Throw dirt at me?" Francis stuck his nose up in the air and pushed past him once again. "You are my guide, nothing else."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Arthur leapt up and landed on Francis' back, knocking the man to the ground. Francis was unprepared for the attack and fell face first onto the dirt. "You are nothing to me!"

"Get off of me this instant!" Francis bucked him off, wiping away the blood that dribbled from his split lip. "What was that for? Are you insane?"

Arthur was panting heavily with rage. "You are an arrogant prick! I can't wait until I drop your sorry ass off at the city! Now pick up your damn bag and let's get going!" The blonde stormed off, climbing the hill quickly and ignoring Francis' cries of 'wait'.

When Arthur made it to the top, he looked back and smirked at how far below Francis was. The man would break soon enough for the forest will tear his spirit apart. Then, he would be just right for sacrifice. Arthur could not wait for that moment. With Francis' death, he would be allowed to obtain the throne as Head Master. That is what he desired, and that is what he was going to get. Just the thought excited him and it sent a tiny shiver through his body.

"Finally!" Francis gasped out once he made it to the top of the hill. Panting, he fell to his hands and knees, trying to catch his breath.

Arthur just crossed his arms and tapped his foot. "Are you done?"

"Give me…a minute to catch my breath." He breathed out. "For the love off…this heat! Is it cold or hot? I don't even know!"

Arthur looked up at the sky. "Winter is nearing. We are in the last days of autumn."

Francis gave him a horrified look. "Please tell me that we will make it to the city before it gets too cold?"

The blonde smirked and bent at the waist to mock him. "Nope. Not even a chance! I guess you'll have to wear the furs I packed! The stinky, dirty, and ugly furs just like I wear."

"I hate you." Francis hissed at him and stood back on his feet. "Let us not waste time. Continue showing me the way."

The two men walked along the top of the flat rocky mountain, which was easier than weaving through trees or climbing back down. Arthur told Francis that they could save some time by walking over the forest, but it would be more footwork. Francis would agree to anything so long as it would get him to the new city faster. Sometimes he had to climb up, and sometimes he had to climb down. Francis' boots were not made for such constant climbing and he feared the soles would break. All he needed to top off his misfortune was to lose his boots and be forced to walk around barefoot. He silently prayed it would not happen.

Francis looked up ahead at Arthur, who stepped as lightly as a fairy. Francis assumed such skill was learned after living alone in the woods for so long. Which brought him back to his first original thoughts about Arthur's background. He thought it was still too soon to be asking personal questions, not that Arthur would even answer them truthfully. Yet Francis wondered if they could possibly start a mutual bond since they would be together for so long. The outburst they had a little bit ago was going to be just one of many, but if there was a small way Francis could avoid the tension, he would. In a way, he was at Arthur's mercy. The wild man could turn a knife on him, and no one would ever find Francis' body. Francis gulped at that thought, so he decided to give the questioning a try.

"So…why do you live in the woods all alone? You're close enough to the city and the town. Do you ever visit there?"

Arthur did not look back at him but continued walking as he spoke. "I don't visit the town anymore."

"Oh? Why not?"

"It's a private matter."

"Is someone there? Like a lover or a sibling?" Francis stumbled a bit.

"No. I don't have a lover and I don't have a companion that stays with me either. Why are you even asking these questions?"

"They are simple ask and answer questions. I don't know that much about you and it worried me knowing that you lived there all alone. Do you ever get scared or lonely?"

Arthur paused then and Francis did so as well. "No. I am perfectly content with my own company." Arthur started to walk again. Francis followed.

"Are there…any other people in the woods?"

"Of course there are. None that I know." Arthur smirked to himself.

"Oh, okay." Francis looked for another question. "So…this has been bugging me…but all the stuff you had at the cabin? And the snake handling…what exactly do you do? What I mean to say is, what is your job? What do you do all day?"

"I hunt, cook, clean, and live. That's all." Francis knew Arthur was not telling the truth but before he could ask more, Arthur said: "Ah, we've reached the slope."

"Finally!" Francis stood next to Arthur and looked down at the grassy slope. His eyes widened with tearful relief when he caught sight of a small lake at the foot of the slope. "A lake! Oh praise be, I can wash!" Francis started to hurry down the slope.

"Francis, wait! You can't go that-" Arthur closed one eye as he watched Francis slip and begin the long roll down the slope. "-way. You have to walk sideways." Arthur finished the sentence for himself and carefully walked down the slope the proper way.

Francis gave various grunts and cries as his body toppled down the slope until it came to a sliding halt at the bottom. He recovered quickly, for the only thing he wanted to do was strip and jump into that cool water. With a happy shout, Francis stripped off his clothes and ran to the lake. He leapt in the air, tucked in his legs, and landed with a large splash. Francis felt the cool water strip away the heat and sweat as he came up for air. Blonde locks stuck to his face, but he carefully whipped his head to remove all strands. "Ahhhh….perfect! Bliss! Finally, some sort of bliss that is worthy of me!" He slicked his hair back.

"Francis!" Arthur called out to him. "Don't relax too much in there! It's still water!"

'Of course it is water!' Francis said to himself, missing the point of Arthur's warning. "Why don't you come join me?" He called back.

"No thanks, I'm fine." Arthur had to gather up Francis' pack and searched for a good camp spot around the lake.

"Are you sure? You smell like dirt and trees!"

Arthur forced a smile. "I'm really fine! Don't splash around too much! I need to fish!"

Francis rolled his eyes and swam a bit further out in the water. He wished Arthur had packed some soap so he could wash his luscious blonde locks. Glancing over his shoulder, he raised a curious eyebrow at Arthur's behavior. The man held a long stick, sharpening the edge to a point. Francis had to wonder what the man meant to do with it. Treading water, he watched as Arthur walked carefully into the water, stopping when it reached his knees. Arthur held up the spear and stared down into the water. 'What in the world…?' Francis twitched when Arthur stabbed quickly at the water and pulled up a wiggling fish impaled on the point. Francis' jaw dropped. "What? How did he do that?"

He watched as Arthur shoved the fish further down on the stick and aimed the point at the water again. Arthur caught one, and then another, and another, until he exited the water. Francis never cared for fish, but his stomach was grumbling with the promise of food. Walking on his tip-toes, he started to make his way back to the bank. To his right, there was a rock sticking out from the water. He smiled, for he could use the rock to steady himself a bit as he stepped in the soggy bottom. However, the rock was not sturdy when Francis put his hand on it. Instead, a large square head of a turtle popped out from the water and gazed at him. Francis froze, looking at the sharp point on the tip of the turtle's mouth. Suddenly, the turtle hissed and stretched out his neck, snapping at him. Francis yelped and splashed around in the water, desperately trying to escape. "ARTHUR!"

Arthur looked out at Francis' flailing form in the water and smirked. He could make out the head and shell of a snapping turtle a few feet behind Francis. Arthur laughed as the naked man stumbled and tripped on the wet earth as he ran out of the water. The turtle hissed and opened its jaws, but Arthur used his spear to gently push it away. The snapping turtle turned away only to slowly disappear under the water. Francis was shivering in the cold air and Arthur gave him a look.

"Still water is full of animals like snapping turtles and alligators. I told you not to go in there."

"You never told me not to!" Francis glared at him. "All you said was it was still water, as if I was supposed to know what that entailed!"

Arthur smirked. "Consider that one of your lessons. Now, get dressed and gather some wood for the fire. We are setting up camp here before it grows dark. I need to get some water and prepare the fish for eating."

Francis said nothing as he dressed and did what Arthur told him to do, gather wood. He was unsure of what type of wood, so he just gathered small branches and twigs. While gathering, he did come across some thick branches that were difficult to move. He knew that large pieces of wood would burn longer, so he decided to bring it back to their camp. Of course, while lifting the old wood, there was a whole city of insects and worms, which made him throw up a little in his mouth. Francis knew that there was no way he would ever get used to being in the woods.

Dragging the heavy pieces of wood back first, he went back into the forest to gather the pile he had left. As he picked up the pile in his arms, Francis noticed something large and white dash off in the distance. With a tiny gulp, he carefully backed up and hurried back to Arthur. The wild man had the fire started when he returned and Francis was thankful for the warmth. While Arthur began tying some of the branches together at their ends, Francis thought to tell his guide about the thing he saw in the woods.

"Hey, Arthur? While I was gathering wood I saw something large and white moving around. Do you know what it could be?"

Arthur steadied the stand of sticks over the fire and laid the pot handle in the center. He checked to make sure the flames licked the bottom of the pot. "It was probably a stag or a wolf. Pay it no mind. The fire will keep any creatures at bay."

Francis looked back into the woods, hands on his hips. "It seemed too big to be a wolf…maybe a deer. But white?"

"They exist. Some say they are magical." Arthur smiled at him and Francis laughed loudly.

"Magical? That's silly! There is no such thing as magic."

Arthur just raised his heavy brows for a moment, then proceeded to pierce the fish onto their sticks. "Here, two for you and two for me. Hold them over the fire." Arthur showed Francis how to do it and the nobleman mimicked the other.

"What is the water for if not for the fish?" Francis asked.

"Ah, well, I need to boil the lake water so it kills anything bad that may harm us. Once it boils and cools, we will have fresh water to drink."

Francis watched the fish start to char slightly black. "I could go for some wine right about now. Wine and women."

"You are so odd." Arthur said with a roll of his eyes. "Take your fish from the fire before they burn and shrink! They're safe to eat now."

Arthur watched as Francis studied the fish before taking a bite out of the first one. The blonde made a face as he chewed. Arthur started to nibble on his own fish, all the while studying Francis' face. The nobleman was clearly attractive, there was no doubt about it. But Arthur would never let him know that. Aside from the stubbly chin hair, Francis' face was handsomely angelic. The man's soft yellow locks were waved and curled, unlike his own flat straw hair.

Even though his looks were flawless, his jackass personality and arrogance was appalling. Francis was a pure-blooded nobleman, thinking himself higher than the common folk only because his family made money. Arthur was certain it was Francis' ancestors that started the vineyard and the man only inherited it. The family probably hired peasants to pick and ferment the grapes, doing all the hard labor while Francis raked in the dough. The idea of it made him sick to his stomach. However, Francis' company was a change in his daily life. He may have a special agenda for the man, but for the time being, his company was appreciated.

"Hey! Hey Arthur, look! There it is! It's a horse! A white horse!" Francis pointed to the wall of trees behind Arthur.

Arthur turned around and smiled when he saw the unicorn. "So it is. There are a lot of wild horses around, they are harmless."

"Are you certain?" Francis looked again and the creature was gone. "Huh…interesting. I never thought horses roamed in woods. I thought they only lived on plains."

'You are right about horses, my friend, but unicorns are different.' Arthur knew he could not let Francis know of his powers. For starters, the man would not believe him and second, magic exposure would be saved for another time. 'When you are laid out on a stone table.' Arthur unknowingly grinned darkly, which frightened the other man.

"Arthur? Are you…okay?"

"Hm? Oh, yes. I'm fine." He cleared his throat. "I'm moving the water from the fire."

Francis nodded and looked back at the area where the horse was. "How strange…that horse was perfectly white, not dirty in the slightest. I would think wild horses would have shaggy fur and tasseled manes. If I didn't know any better, I would say it was a unicorn!" Francis chuckled and finished off his last fish.

"Because it looks clean?"

Francis nodded. "Yes. Although, if it were a unicorn, I wouldn't be able to see it because I'm not a virgin. Only virgins can see unicorns, right?"

Arthur sat across from the other, looking at him over the fire. "Not necessarily. Men and women who are close to the earth or have special earthen powers can see unicorns, virgin or not." He noticed Francis staring at him, but knew the other did not believe him.

"So you're saying that I could still a unicorn?"

It was Arthur's turn to laugh. "No, never. Someone like me would have a much better chance of seeing a unicorn, for I am one with the earth. You are an arrogant, materialistic prick who is unworthy of a unicorns' majestic beauty."

Francis narrowed his brows. "I find that rather insulting, Arthur. I think it was a little harsh. You do not know me enough to pass such harsh judgment."

"As far as I am concerned, it's the truth. Either change or accept it."

Blue eyes narrowed at green. "I will not change who I am. I know myself better than anyone."

Arthur scoffed. "Right, because sex orgies and wine are something to be proud of. You'd screw anyone." Arthur added another twig to the fire.

"I would never couple with you." Arthur looked up at him. "Frankly, you're filthy, you stink, your hair is dirty and you wear the skins of dead animals. Hardly fuckworthy of someone like me."

"Good. I don't want you or your reproductive parts anywhere near me. Only the stars know what kind of disease you're carrying."

"And you'll never get to find out."

The two men fell silent again, both staring at the crackling fire. As the sun began to set, Francis was slowly captivated by the sight of it. Never had he seen the sunset in such a rural setting. The the orange glow reflected off of the lake water beautifully. He heard a laughing call echo through the sky and he looked up, trying to spot what it was. It sounded like an animal, or a bird.

"That's a loon." Arthur said softly, getting up to go stand on the bank of the lake. Francis joined him. "It's a type of water bird." They heard its unique cry again. "They are my favorite." Arthur smiled, feeling the gentle night breeze tickle the hairs on his head. "Many people are afraid of the night and of the dark, but to me, it's a whole other world. The sights, sounds, smells…even the stillness of the air is like a special symphony."

Francis gave him a strange and curious look, which Arthur took no notice of. Francis returned to the sunset that was now almost hidden behind the wall of trees opposite of them. For his own curiosity, Francis tried to listen to the area around them, wondering if he could hear what sounds Arthur spoke of. Francis heard nothing other than the wind in the trees. Arthur seemed lost in his own little world, and Francis began to grow concerned of the man. Something was not right about Arthur. Either there was something special about him, or he was just a loopy woodsman who's been eating too many mushrooms.

Arthur could hear the trees whispering to themselves in their own tongue as the fairies came out to play among them. To someone like Francis, the fairies are invisible unless they want a person to see them. They would appear more like fireflies. Arthur smiled at the fairies while they began to fly over the lake, laughing inwardly that Francis could not see them. He would rather die than be fully human like Francis, unable to see the world's secret beauties.

When he looked down, Arthur noticed something moving in the water. He smiled when the water snake popped its head up to gaze at him. Arthur glanced over to Francis, who was too amazed by the setting sun to notice the snake. With silent ease, the snake slithered out of the water and coiled its way around Arthur's ankle, its black tongue shooting in and out. Arthur bent slightly and held out his arm for the snake to slide up. The sudden gasp that came from beside him brought a smirk to his face. Francis had noticed.

"Arthur! There's a snake wrapped around your arm!"

"Yes, there is." He gave Francis an eerie smile, showing the man how tame the snake was. "Why don't you touch her?"

Francis gave him a 'are you crazy' look. "Hell no. That thing will bite! It's slimy and scaly!"

"No, it's not. She's surprisingly soft. Your skin is more oily and slimy than hers." Arthur carefully unraveled the snake from his arm and held her out to Francis. "She won't bite. I won't let her, so go ahead and pet her."

Francis was still highly skeptical. "Um…I would really rather not."

The green eyed man chuckled and took Francis' hand. "Don't be so afraid! Here." Arthur forced Francis' hand to touch the skin of the snake. The look on Francis' face made him smile because the man was clearly frightened of the brown snake. Arthur, however, felt himself smile calmly when Francis' features started to soften. The man was now using his finger to stroke the snakes' underbelly.

"She doesn't feel slimy at all."

"I told you." Arthur smiled. "She likes you."

Francis chuckled. "You know, I never thought I would be petting a snake, yet here I am. Wow."

"We have to let her go now, though. She has left her nest for too long." Arthur crouched down on the bank and held his hands under the water so she could slither away. Arthur could see that Francis was still a bit spooked by the long dark body wiggling out of sight in the murky depth. "Maybe you won't be so useless after all." Arthur said with a smirk. "Come, let's get to sleep before it gets too dark."

Francis jumped a bit when he heard some wolves howling in the distance. "Please tell me they will not make it all the way over here by us?" Francis asked and followed closely behind the other to the bed rolls.

"The fire will keep them away, but you needed worry because they are very far off. Their howls are echoing."

"Oh…" he gulped "Right."

"Get in your bedroll. I'm tired of hearing you speak."

Francis narrowed his eyes at Arthur as the man settled into the bedroll. The blonde went over to his and shrieked slightly when he had to flick a large beetle off of the top. With a heavy grumble, Francis wiggled his legs inside the bedroll, cursing at the uneven ground beneath him. The ground was solid and cold so it was near impossible for him to get comfortable. He gave an angry grunt accompanied by a sigh, then fumed when he heard Arthur tell him to 'shut up'.

'That man was starting to become bearable, but now he's back to being a dick.' Francis said to himself, folding his arm under his head as a makeshift pillow. He glanced out to the lake, looking at the purple sky slowly turning to a heavy black. Only a few bundle of stars appeared in the sky, but they were no less beautiful. Francis always enjoyed looking at the stars from his bed through the balcony arch. The stars above him now made him smile, unlike so many other horrible things in the woods.

Francis had yet to fall asleep as he watched the crescent moon rise higher and higher in the sky. The ground was just too hard and cold for his comfort, so sleep was difficult. However, in a way it was good because Francis heard somebody walking near them. He lifted his head quickly and looked around but saw no one. Looking at Arthur's sleeping spot, he saw that the man's bedroll was empty! Francis stood up and looked around the area for sights of his guide. "Arthur?" Francis saw the man walking away from their camp, so he followed him. "Arthur, where are you going?" He said in a whisper.

End Chapter 2 TBC


	3. Chapter 3

***Thanks to my beta JoyHeart for betaing this story! (I have found a beta for each story. ^_^) Thanks for reading!

***Warnings: Language

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 3

Francis was unsure whether or not he should leave the camp unattended, but he was curious about where Arthur was wandering. Arthur strolled lazily along the bank of the lake and must not have noticed Francis making so much noise behind him. Francis was being anything but quiet, yet the other never looked back. Was Arthur in some kind of trance? Francis called his name one more time, but it fell on deaf ears. They continued on a few more feet until Arthur suddenly stopped. Francis 'eeped' and ducked behind a pile of rocks near the bank. Cautiously, he peeked around the side of the pile to gaze at Arthur.

The man sat on the bank of the lake, looking towards the woods behind. Francis' eyes caught sight of the white horse from before, its shining form emerging from the weave of trees. Blue eyes focused upon the horse, feeling that there was something different about this animal. The horse snorted softly and lowered its head as it walked towards Arthur. Francis feared that the horse could hurt Arthur, but the other man held up his arms to the large beast. The horse nuzzled its large head into Arthur's hold, slowly lying down beside him. Arthur wrapped his arm around the horse's head while the other hand stroked its cheek. The white tail swished lazily back and forth. The scene made Francis smile, for he had never seen anyone so close to an animal before, except for parlor pets. This was a wild animal, and yet somehow Arthur had it tamed.

'Just what kind of person are you, Arthur?' Francis thought to himself while keeping his eyes glued to his companion. Between the mushrooms, the snakes, and now the horse, Francis was starting to believe that Arthur was above the average person. Magic was out of the question, but could this type of scene be a result of Arthur's living environment? Could living in the woods long enough grant him these sorts of talents? He waited there for a longer period of time, hoping something would happen that would give him a clue. Only when he turned his head in the direction of the pond did he see a marvelous sight. There, in the water's faint reflection with Arthur, was not just a horse but a unicorn! Francis could barely make out the horn in the moonlit water, but there was no mistaking it. 'I'll be damned…'

Arthur was completely content and at peace next to the unicorn. The ancient creature was a friend of his, showing up every so often at his cabin. Arthur knew why the unicorn was following him; it was to study his new traveling companion. Francis was a materialistic man with few decent morals. His unicorn friend would be glad to get Francis out of its forest. But their tender moment was broken with the snapping of some bramble nearby. The unicorn lifted its head from Arthur's arms and leapt up from the ground. With a neighing rear, the unicorn turned to retreat back to the sanctity of the woods. Arthur stood up and released his dagger, holding it out in front. When he saw who was approaching, he lowered the dagger with a frustrated sigh.

"Francis! What the hell are you doing out here?"

Francis kept his eyes on the retreat of the unicorn. "Forgive me for sneaking up on you, but I had to see where you were going. You would not answer me when I called your name. I grew worried…yet here you are, speaking to a unicorn."

Arthur gasped softly. "W-what makes you say that it's a unicorn?" Blue eyes turned to his.

"I saw its reflection in the water." Francis smiled. "I never knew they were real…much less actually seen one with my own eyes. Wow, I really want it. Now that I know they exist, I want one!"

"No!" Arthur sneered at the other, storming up to him. "A unicorn is an ancient, mystical being that is beyond your understanding! It is not something that could be owned by anyone! It belongs to the forest, to the WORLD!" He poked a finger at Francis' chest. "There are some things money can't buy, and a unicorn is one of them!"

"Hmm…" Francis rubbed his stubble and then smiled. "If they are attracted to virgins, then all I must do is tie you up and lure it out. Then I will own a beautiful unicorn. What a magnificent creature!"

"You're disgusting!" Arthur hollered. "How can you have such little respect for something as majestic as that beast? Must you own everything you set your eyes on? What a greedy lot your people are!" Arthur grabbed the other by the shirtfront. "I am not a virgin, but I can still see unicorns. Besides, there is no way you could ever tie me up. EVER."

Francis looked back to the woods, not phased by Arthur's ranting. "Then how do you do it? You speak to snakes and now see unicorns." He looked at Arthur. "What are you?"

"I'm just Arthur…no one special." He turned from Francis. "Let's go back to camp. We have been away from it for too long." Arthur began walking back, with or without Francis. He heard the man's footsteps coming up from behind.

"You are not a normal person, Arthur! Something is very different with you." Francis walked faster to catch up with him. "Why won't you tell me?"

Arthur kept his gaze straight and firm, not meeting Francis' eyes. "You would never understand, even if I told you. It is none of your business who or what I am." They arrived back at their camp and Arthur went straight for his bedroll, sitting upon it. Francis stood beside him with his hands on his hips and Arthur glanced up. "Move away from me."

"I won't." Arthur pushed at the man's knees, but Francis remained. "I'm not moving away until you tell me more about whatever you are! Are you some sort of magic person? Do you have foresight? Do you see ghosts? Or do you just talk to animals?"

"WHAT DOES IT MATTER?" Arthur hollered up at him. "As if you would even care." His voice lowered to a normal tone.

Francis went over to and sat on his own bedroll, folding his legs up to his chest. "What makes you say that? Arthur, you barely know me. Simply because I come from a more privileged lifestyle does not mean I couldn't understand another human being. Is this why you live in the woods? Do you feel different from everyone else?"

Arthur glared at him, but did not respond. With a frown, he lifted the top sheet of the bedroll and settled down inside it. Francis had mumbled something under his breath about Arthur being stubborn, but was heard getting into his own bedroll. Arthur pulled the blanket up over his shoulder, trying to burrow inside the soft confinements. He did not want to tell Francis anything about himself because the other would just laugh. If there were one type of person he did not want judging him, it was a nobleman like Francis. Anyone else, he would brush it off; but Francis' opinion would enrage him. The blonde noble was still needed for a sacrifice, so Arthur would have to work twice as hard to keep his knife from stabbing the other.

Sleep was not coming easily to Francis, and he began to grow annoyed. His body ached with extreme exercise and his mind was filled with images of the unicorn. Francis wanted to know more about the unicorn and Arthur, how they had come to know each other. Was there just one unicorn or more? Was Arthur a unicorn in disguise? Why could Arthur see the unicorn even after saying he was not a virgin? That was one question he had an answer to, but it was still not enough. He wanted to know more. "Arthur?" No answer. "Arthur, are you awake?"

"…what? Shut up and go to sleep. Your voice is nerve-wracking."

"No, I won't be quiet until you tell me a little more about yourself."

"Why?" Arthur did not look up from his bedroll. "What are you so curious about? You want to know how to own a unicorn? Well, you can't. So shut it."

Francis rubbed his temples. This man was so stubborn and rude. "As I've said before, we are going to be together for a long while. I would like to know more about you. I will even tell you more about myself."

"I don't care to know more about you. It's plain enough to me who you are."

"Your prejudice against me is just mind blowing. I don't understand how you can pass these harsh assumptions so easily! I'll have you know that we PAY the servants in my house. Many other houses such as mine have slaves, not servants. I give work to people who need it."

Arthur sat up then from his bed roll to glare at Francis. "They only come knocking on your door because they are tired and hungry! The common folk are suffering and have to lower themselves to the rich like you in order to live!"

Francis held his palms up. "I speak only for my family, Arthur. What goes on in other houses is not my business. My servants have come asking for work. No one forced them. They are trying to make money for their families, what is wrong with that? Rich or not, everyone works for someone."

"I'm talking about the way it is done. Your kind take but do not give back! People suffer, starve, and die every day while you eat candied tarts! This kind of ignorance of the poor is what leads to crime! Blaming someone for stealing food because they are hungry is not a crime, it should be rendered!"

Francis was growing annoyed at the turn of the conversation, but he was not going to back down. "Think about the person on the other end, Arthur! Have you ever thought of that? What about that honest person who makes the food? The person who buys the wheat, who works to bake the bread, and strives to sell it to earn a living? How does that person feel when their hard work is stolen from them? They have rights too."

Francis had an acceptable point, but Arthur would not give him the benefit of the doubt. "No one should have to steal or sacrifice to live. Living should be…enjoyable, for everyone."

Francis smiled softly. "Spoken like a dreamer. Arthur, you're not the only person in the world who has thought this way. If something was going to change, it would have happened by now. Everyone should just do the best they can and take what life deals them. Everything happens for a reason, it's what you make of it. A poor person can be equally as happy as a rich person."

"Hmph." Arthur crossed his arms and looked out to the lake. "Maybe you're not as stupid as you seem."

"That is the best compliment I can expect from you. Now, let's change subjects."

"Let's go to sleep."

"No, answer my question." He planted his face in his hands and gazed at Arthur with a smile. "Do you have a lover?"

Arthur's face flushed an angry red and the man felt his blood begin to boil. "That is none of your business! I refuse to answer! You're just a sex crazed beast! Loose morals, that is what you have!" Arthur picked up a pebble and threw it in Francis' direction, but the man dodged. "I hate free love!"

"Whoa! Calm down!" Francis gave him a baffled look. "You must be a woman. You're getting hysterical like one!"

"I AM NOT A WOMAN!"

"Stop getting so upset. This type of reaction is showing me that I'm speaking of a sensitive area. I'm sorry." He held his palms up again. "I was just making conversation."

"Well, it was a stupid one!" Arthur flopped back into his bedroll. "Go to sleep."

"The ground is hard and cold…I can't." Francis whined softly.

Arthur knew he was going to regret his next words and with any luck, Francis would say no. For reasons he did not want to reveal to himself, he invited Francis over. "If you can deal with my 'stench', then join your bedroll with mine. The double material will cushion the ground for us. But I know you hate the smell and feel of me so- huh?" Arthur was quickly shoved by Francis' hands moving him off the bedroll. "What are you doing?"

"What you invited me to do!" Francis laid his own bedroll on top of Arthur's. "I just need some sleep! First the rain storm and now the cold ground! I need some beauty sleep!"

"You'd need to sleep for a year to accomplish that."

Francis ignored the jab and settled himself beside Arthur under the blanket. "Try to control yourself while sleeping next to me."

"Control myself from what? From killing you?"

"I forgot to laugh at that joke of yours." Francis said with a huff and flopped onto the bedroll, his back to Arthur. "Good night!" He said firmly.

"GOOD NIGHT!" Arthur did the same, now both back to back. "Self-centered, single-minded numbskull." He muttered.

"Ugly stubborn jackass." Came a mumbled reply.

By sunrise, Francis had awoken to the laughing call of the loons over the lake. Sleep had been much easier with Arthur's idea, so they would be doing this every night from now on while they travelled. Francis was even beginning to get used to Arthur's dirty earthen smells. He stretched his back and gave his neck a crack before heaving a heavy sigh. Smacking his lips, he scratched his belly and looked down at Arthur's still sleeping form. Francis tilted his head a bit, gazing upon the dirty cheeks. Those heavy blonde bangs covered equally heavy eyebrows, which were set in a frown even when asleep. Francis gently reached his hand out and brushed the bangs to the side to see the whole of Arthur's face. He smiled at the serene features of the man.

"You're much cuter when asleep, like a wild child." A green eye flashed open in response and Francis frowned. "Oh dear…"

"I know you're not touching me…" Arthur said with a tired warning tone laced with sarcasm.

"Ah, there was a mosquito on your forehead. I was simply removing it for you."

"Yeah, sure." Arthur sat up as well and stretched. "Sunrise. Let's get moving." He looked at the other man's frown and narrowed his glare. "What?"

"Breakfast?"

"No, we don't have time. It grows colder by the day; don't you want to be in your city?" Arthur rolled his eyes at Francis' happy whooping call. "I thought so. Now help me pack up the camp."

/

"Water…food…rest…cold…soap…" Francis chanted his wishes with heavy pants as they climbed up a steep hill. "Why the hills? Why?"

"We want to stay away from the disease as much as possible." Arthur assured him.

"I don't see…how that can help."

"Hey, who knows more about this stuff? You or me?" Francis rolled his eyes but did not answer. "I thought so. Are you ready for those extra furs yet?"

"Never! I will not smell like an animal!" His teeth chattered.

"Suit yourself. I just LOVE being all toasty warm in the cold with my furs." Arthur smirked at Francis' whining cry behind him.

"Devil…creation…monster! I bet your unicorn would let me ride it if it were here!"

"That unicorn would sooner impale you on its horn than let you ride. Stop talking or you'll bite your tongue."

Francis grumbled and cursed the cruel man under his breath as he continued to step over various raised tree roots. He grew tired of seeing the same types of trees over and over again. Grass and old leaves were beneath his feet every place he walked. He was weaving in and out of trees as they appear one after the other. The cold breeze nipped at his nose and cheeks. He wanted there to be a change in the environment, or to arrive at the city. Anything was better than roughing it. "Stop…I need to catch my breath." Francis rested his hand and full weight on a tree, only to fall into it. The trunk had been rotten and his hand went straight through. "AH!" Francis pulled his hand back. "Disgusting!"

"It's just a bit of tree rot." Arthur said carelessly. "Dust it off on your pants and let's move on."

"You have no sympathy at all! You're just a cranky old- OW! Something bit me!" Francis waved his arm around and hissed in pain. "It hurts! Ow…it's on fire! My arm!" An orange spider crawled from his arm onto his hand and Francis brushed it away.

"What's wrong?" Arthur hurried down the slope to him. "What happened?"

"I think some orange spider bit me…I feel faint."

Arthur's eyes widened. "Okay, don't move! Just…just sit down here!" He pushed Francis to the ground and rested his back against a tree. "You've been poisoned…by a spider."

"W-what?! Poisoned? Am I going to die?!"

"No…not unless I leave you here alone, but I won't do that." Arthur put down his pack and ruffled through it. From it, he pulled a vial and a stuffed wrapped cloth. "Show me your arm." Francis held out his arm and Arthur could see the tiny bite already beginning to turn black. He did not want Francis to panic even though it was a dangerous bite. "This is really going to hurt, but it's needed." Arthur opened the vial cork and dripped some onto the bite.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Francis screamed loudly. "WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

"Shut up! I'm cleaning it!"

Francis hissed in pain through his teeth. "You're…enjoying this…aren't you?"

Arthur ignored him and picked up the small sack filled with an herbal mixture to help treat the wound. He placed the rounded sack onto the bite, and Francis let out another cry of pain. Arthur knew it was very painful but felt little remorse for Francis' suffering. Keeping the sack on the bite with one hand, Arthur used his free hand to feel Francis' forehead. Just as he thought, a fever. He would have to move quickly. "Francis, I know it hurts, but I need you to hold this on the bite."

"Why? Where are you going? Don't leave me!" Blue eyes begged pitifully.

"I'm not leaving…but I do need to find us a shelter. I promise I will return."

Arthur ignored Francis' cries for him to come back and continued his work. He came upon an old, large tree with thick sturdy roots. To the right of the tree, the roots had grown down and outward through some earth. Arthur stood next to the tree and slid down the leafy hill along the roots. Peeking through, he knew this would hold them long enough for Francis to get better. First, he would have to bring the man here and shield him before building their shelter around the roots. Climbing up with ease, he dashed back to where he had left Francis. Of course the man would still be there, but Arthur could see that he was suffering from the pain. Already Francis' face was pale and his breathing short.

"Come on; let's get you on my back." Arthur had to put the back sack on Francis before lifting the man onto his back. He had to rest Francis against his own back sack, but they could not leave their supplies. "Boy, you're heavy!" Arthur had to huff and pant while carrying the sick man on his back to the tree, which seemed much further than before.

"Arthur…" Francis whispered. "I want to go home…"

"Well, you're going to have to wait, you big sissy." Arthur couldn't blame the man for feeling the way he did, but he would not let Francis know it. He carried him carefully down the slope and sat him back against a large root. Rolling out the bedroll first, Arthur readied his medical bag before helping the man lay on the fabric. He covered him up and used the other roll as a pillow, carefully laying Francis' head upon it. "Are you comfortable at all?"

"Kill me…"

"I'll take that as a no." Arthur was prepared for this sort of reaction and set to work mixing some herbs. When he spit a few times into the mixture and stirred, he heard Francis groan.

"Really?" Francis whispered out. "That's…disgusting."

Arthur raised an annoyed brow. "You sleep with anyone you like; you kiss, give oral, do only who knows what, and you're disgusting by some spit? I should just let you die!" Arthur took out Francis' bitten arm and slapped the yellow paste onto the bite. He watched Francis' features soften in relief. "Does my spit make everything feel better?"

"Gods…yes!" Francis gave a weak smile. "But…I'm hot…and cold…at the same time."

"You have a fever." Arthur took out some more herbal vials to mix. "I'm going to help you get it down. Now, you can't move your body at ALL, got it? If you do, the poison will spread quickly and kill you within minutes." He saw the look of fear written on the blonde's face. "This mixture I am giving you will help you to sleep. Drink it without complaint." He tilted the bowl to Francis' lips, lifting the head for support. Francis drank it all. "Now rest. I have some work to do on our shelter."

Francis felt the nasty liquid coating his throat and pooling in his empty stomach. It took all the strength he had left to hold the medicine down. Already his bite was beginning to feel better with the salve, but his body was hot with fever. All of his limbs were limp; he was barely able to lift a single finger. He let his head tilt to the side to gaze through the thick roots and watch Arthur. The mountain man, as he had come to call him only recently, was lining the wall of roots with smaller branches. Francis watched curiously while the branches grew tighter together and blocked out the sunlight. Arthur was out of sight as well and Francis couldn't help but begin to feel a little anxious. "Arthur?" He tried to keep his eyes awake, but the eyelids became heavy and slid closed. It took only a few minutes before Francis had fallen completely asleep.

Arthur rubbed handfuls of wet earth onto the layer of branches to help hold the wall together. When in the sun, the wet dirt would harden and keep the branches sturdy. It would be just enough for the few days they would be remaining here until Francis was well. Once he was finished with the shelter, Arthur would have to go and hunt for their meal. Francis would be asleep long enough to never have noticed that Arthur was gone. So once he had the branches firmly in place, he readied his bow and left the camp.

The hunt was quick, having picked up the trail of a young boar. Expert hunting and tracking skills ensured a quick kill. Pinpointing the snorting boar in a mushroom grove, Arthur aimed his arrow and let it fly. The arrow hit its target and the boar squealed before falling to the ground. Going over to the fallen beast, Arthur removed the arrow and slung the boar over his shoulders. Bringing it back to the camp, he first checked on Francis to make sure the man was still alive and breathing; and he was. Arthur set to skinning and chopping boar into pieces, tying some to the inside of the shelters' root ceiling to start drying. The other bits he set atop some twigs he had gathered in preparation for a fire.

After he had fully cooked the meat, he placed it on some large dark leaves to bring into the shelter. Francis was still asleep and made no reaction to the aroma of food. Arthur did not wait for him to wake up to begin eating, but did save some pieces. The chill in the air was growing strong and Francis' body gave a heavy shudder of cold. Arthur looked upon the shaking man and frowned deeply. His angry look immediately changed to a solemn one. He knew what needed to be done and if Francis was to be sacrificed, he had to remain alive. Arthur did not want to do it. Just the very idea of it made his stomach churn.

Carefully and quickly, Arthur removed Francis' cold clothes to leave him naked under the bedroll. To his disdain, Arthur had to lay next to him naked in order to help regulate the others' body temperature. Arthur needed him alive, so he would have to make a few sacrifices himself. With each piece of heavy clothing he removed from his body, Arthur began to fear the worst of lying naked next to this man. It had ended badly with the first one he had nursed back to health.

As he settled himself next to Francis' shivering body, skin on skin, Arthur felt himself blushing slightly. It had been a few years since he had last felt the warmth of another human being. He found it strange how easily he could forget all the anger towards this man simply by laying next to him. Francis' body was well toned, but a little too overly hairy. Aside from his eyebrows, Arthur was practically hairless. He never even grew a beard. But Francis' skin beneath his hand as it rests upon the hairy chest presented Arthur with a sense of serenity. It brought back the memory of happier times, five years ago in the spring. Arthur was only seventeen.

Arthur had stumbled upon the man while out searching for winter berries. The man appeared younger than him when green eyes had focused on the shivering form. The other lay on the ground, having been bitten by a snake while traveling the forest road. Arthur had brought him back to the cabin and nursed the young man back to health. The man was just a traveler, no one big or special. Arthur had easily attended to the snake bite, but because of the bite type, the man was out cold for a few days. Once the man woke up, he remained at the cabin until he was fully healed. Then, he chose to stay through the autumn, winter, and spring, but left just days before the summer season began.

Arthur had been heartbroken the day the man left and walked out of his life. HE suddenly chose to end it with Arthur, saying he wanted to be free to do his own thing and live his own life. Sleeping together every night, making love, sharing in food, drink, and hunt did not mean the same type of commitment for the young man. Arthur wanted more, HE wanted less. The first night alone in that big bed was torture for Arthur. He lay awake all night, tossing and turning in the dark, just waiting for that door to open. He wanted his lover to walk back in with those high boots and proud stance, telling Arthur that it was all just a joke and he was here to stay. However, the door never opened and all the sound that greeted Arthur's ears was the gentle pit-pat of rain against the cabin wood.

'Just for this moment…and this moment only.' Arthur whispered to himself. 'I will never lie in this man's arms again. He is not worthy of me.' His body snuggled closer to Francis. 'He is a sacrifice, nothing more. I may as well get what I want out of him before he is gone.' Arthur slipped his head under Francis' chin and laid a hand above the other's heart. The heartbeat was slow, but steady with signs of life.

Sleeping beside Francis was proving difficult. But once he replaced the body next to him with the memory of his former lover, sleep came within seconds.

End Chapter 3 TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Francis felt hot, as though his entire body was on fire. There was a great pain in his arm, which throbbed and stung constantly. The images in his mind were not making sense and it was hard to understand why he was feeling this pain. He was unable to tell if his body was moving or laying flat. He almost seemed to be moving in circles. His mind and body seemed separated from one another, leaving him with only excruciating pain. Nothing but heat, pain, and darkness accompanied by soft sounds of a voice. It sounded like the noises were coming from him, but he was unable to tell. Suddenly, an extreme cooling sensation lowered his body temperature, making him shiver with relief. The extreme heat was gone and now the pain was bearable. There was someone or something stroking him along his chest. But he had fallen asleep before he could decipher an answer.

When he had awoken again, his vision had come back and the pain turned into a simple throbbing. His arm was numb, but now he was aware of what had happened. It had been an orange spider that bit him. That was his first thought before he noticed the warm body beside him. Francis closed his eyes and smiled, wondering just who it could be beside him. Was it a beautiful woman? Was it a handsome male? He felt the weight on his arm so he lifted his hand to rub the other's back. Muscle. It was a man. Francis gave a little moan of delight and forced his body to roll over onto its side to face the other. Opening his blue eyes slowly, Francis looked upon the face of the man, and frowned. Green eyes opened to look right back at him.

"Oh, it's just you." Was Francis' simple reply, accompanied by a little moan of disappointment. "I thought you were some handsome man."

Arthur's cheeks puffed angrily. "You are such an ass! I'll have you know that I laid beside your pasty ass like this to keep your body from going into convulsions!" He had lifted himself up onto his elbows to look at Francis.

"Mmm…I thank you for that, but I wish you were a supple woman instead, or at least an extra feminine man."

Arthur had to admit it to himself that he was rather insulted by Francis' comments. Should he care about what the noble snob said about him? No, he shouldn't, but that didn't stop him from feeling a little hurt. Arthur knew he was not the world's most handsome man, but neither was Francis. The other man only thought that about himself because it had been fed to him. However, Arthur realized that he had to hide his body from Francis immediately before the other fully noticed him. He gripped his fur cloak and wrapped it around his shoulders to conceal himself. It was too early for Francis to see the markings on his body and Arthur wanted to avoid any suspicious questions. They were only tribal markings from his clan, but it was still suppose to be a secret.

"I bet you're hungry." Arthur said. "I have some wild boar meat that's been dried. Would you like some?"

"Sure. Wild pig. Yum." Francis replied with a forced smile, never expecting the piece of dried flesh to come flying at him. It had landed on his chest so he used his free hand to remove it. Trying to eat the meat while lying down was proving to be an annoyance so he turned to Arthur. "Could you help me sit up?"

"Figure it out for yourself," Arthur snapped.

"Come on, you're not mad at me about what I said earlier? Are you?"

"NO!" Arthur looked at him, fuming. "Why would I be?"

Francis shifted a bit on the bedroll. "I can tell by your face. Look, I'm sure you're very attractive to other…mountain men. And how often do you say how ugly I look?"

"Well, I speak the truth!"

"This argument is stupid. Just help me up so- AH!" Arthur had gripped Francis' hair and yanked the man up in a rough manner. "THAT HURT!"

"Good! It was supposed to!" Arthur shoved the meat in Francis' mouth before the man could say anything more. "Shut up and eat!" He shuffled into his pants quickly and crawled out of the shelter. 'I can't wait to kill him!'

/

A day and a half later, Arthur would not allow Francis any more means of rest. He knew that Francis' bite would be fine now, but the other man did not know that. Francis was holding his arm where the bandaged bite was and whining about how it felt like it was going to fall off. Arthur was finding that Francis' whining voice was growing more nerve-wracking by the moment. With each step Arthur literally felt his face growing red, starting from his neck and moving upwards. When it reached his ears, he thought steam would leak out and give his anger away. Instead, the familiar sound of a breezy whisper made all his anger dissolve. He paused in his walking and listened to the trees surrounding him. Francis bumped into him, but Arthur did not move. Only his green eyes shifted to the sides as he began to decipher the language of the trees.

"Ow! Arthur, why did you stop?" Francis held his nose, rubbing it.

"Be quiet…I'm listening."

"Listening to what?" Francis gazed at Arthur's back. When Arthur did not answer, Francis looked over the man's shoulder and saw what lie ahead. A hollow of haggard trees formed a long arch with a path going through it. Francis pursed his lips together and looked around; noticing another way that was filled with beams of sunlight through the treetops. "Arthur?"

"The trees are whispering…" Was Arthur's soft response and he spoke as if in a trance.

Francis raised an eyebrow. "Whispering…trees?" He shook his head. "Okay, unicorns are more believable than 'whispering' trees! Slow down on the wild mushroom intake."

Arthur pointed ahead of them to the dark hollow. "We have to continue on this way. Let's go."

"Wait, hold it. Don't you see how dark and dreary that way is? Let's stick with happy sunlight, okay?" Francis gave him a charming smile that Arthur ignored.

"The trees are telling me this way is safer." He listened again. "I can't quite make out why your way is more dangerous, but the trees insist we go this way."

"Okay, you're just insane." Francis threw his hands up. "You can go that way and walk to your death because the 'trees' told you to. Me, I will listen to my own conscience and reason, and go this way." He pointed to the sunlit path.

"Francis, the trees wouldn't lie." Arthur narrowed his eyes at the other. "I know you think I'm insane, but I do see and hear a lot of things that you don't." This was something he did not want to reveal to Francis just yet, but it had slipped his mind while listening to the trees.

"Yes, I'm sure you do." Francis, while now believing in unicorns from seeing one, chose to be skeptical of Arthur's current confession. The man lived in isolation in the woods with only trees and plants for company. "Now, if you don't mind, I will be heading this way." Francis spun happily on his heel and made his way to the sunlit woods.

"And just how do you plan to survive on your own?" Arthur hissed at him, hands planted firmly on his waist. He sneered when Francis chose to ignore his words and continue on. Arthur, if he did not need Francis, would let the man go off on his own rather than follow him. He hurried behind Francis and attempted to talk the nobleman out of going this way. The trees were already howling and groaning in his ears, for Arthur's choice. "Francis, we should REALLY turn back. The trees aren't happy and they are even frightened!"

Francis laughed. "Frightened? These big, tall, massive trees are scared? Of what, exactly? What did your sap-happy friends tell you?" Francis mocked the other.

"I was unable to make the whole thing out clearly…but they are insisting there is something 'bad' this way and they are trying to help us."

"Arthur, you are one strange fellow." They continued forward. "All we've done is head straight, so this path is also straight. If we took the one the trees said to, we would be heading in a different direction. Right?"

Arthur slapped a hand to his face. "Just…stop talking. Your stupidity may be contagious. And you mean to say 'north', not straight! That's how idiotic people talk when they- Francis?" Arthur noticed Francis had stopped along the path. "Francis? What are you looking at?"

"A-Arthur…?" Francis' blue eyes were wide as he looked all around them. "Please…these things hanging from the trees…please say they are some sort of animal?"

Arthur knew now what the trees were speaking of, and why they were all so frightened. Hanging from the branches of a dozen trees were dead bodies; the corpses having been there for a while. Studying the first set of bodies (and holding Francis' hand) Arthur noticed each had a hole in their chest where the heart should be. Upon further inspection, the backs of their skulls had been cracked open and the brains removed. Arthur moved forward through the curtain of corpses with a shocked Francis squeezing his hand following closely behind. Many of the bodies were old, but Arthur could see that a tiny handful had been maimed only recently. Arthur felt a tightening in his chest as the trees bearing the bodies groaned mournfully, both for the victims and themselves. Even though Francis could not see them, the faint glow of a fairy or two fluttered around the bodies.

"Arthur…what is this?" Francis asked, his voice shaky. "Who would do this? And why?"

"I…don't know. I do know this, however," he looked down at his feet, which were now standing in muddied blood that only he could see "these earthly grounds are drowning in blood. We should go back. Now."

"B-But we can't just leave all these people here! There are even women and children strung from these trees! Don't you think we should cut them down and…I don't know, try and bury them?"

"You speak nonsense. Morally, that would be the right thing to do. However, these bodies must remain here, as they are."

"How can you be so cruel?" Francis spun Arthur around to look at him.

"It's not like I don't want to bury them!" Arthur shoved the nobleman away. "It is more the question of WHO did this, WHEN they did it, WHY they did it, and IF they are here now. If we were to move all these bodies, then the people who did this would know someone was here and become highly suspicious. We already have a plague on our hands. We don't need to be followed by…by whomever did this." Arthur grabbed Francis' face in his hands. "THIS is why the trees were telling us to go the other way! It may be dark and scary, but that hollow path can't be ANYTHING like what we are witnessing here! Now let's go back!"

Francis looked at the mutilated corpses, feeling more sorrow and grieving than he ever had before. Never had heard of such strange brutality, much less seen it with his own eyes. "Why, Arthur? Do you have any idea who would do this? Do- wait!" Francis noticed something on the hand of a corpse. "Those spots!"

"Spots?" Arthur looked at the hand.

"Yes. I've seen those spots before, on the bodies of the sick people with the plague! I think…they may be called 'blood dots', or 'blood specs'. Something like that. It's the first signs of catching the plague." He looked to Arthur. "But why would they be hanged like this? With their brains and hearts cut out? I thought you said there weren't any cities or towns in these parts?"

"There aren't." Arthur responded softly. "Which leads me to believe that these people were BROUGHT here. By who or what, I can't be sure. The trees don't even know. Our best bet is to leave this place right away. Let the spirits of the forest tend to their souls."

Francis nodded and took Arthur's hand as the man lead him away from the gruesome sight. Arthur knew that the mutilated bodies were a form of ritual sacrifice. It held no ties to his clan, but it was something he had never witnessed before. Francis had been correct about the 'blood specs' on the bodies, which meant that the people held the illness first. Removing the heart was a way to free the soul from its shell, the body that held many impurities. The removal of the brain was still a mystery to him for he could not link it to anything he had ever learned. At least they had made it out of the path and back to the forest fork.

"Arthur, I need to know. I said I would learn, but I can't learn if you don't tell me more about the woods. Why were those bodies there? Why were their hearts cut out?"

Green eyes bore into blue. "I don't know why the bodies are there. I can only assume a form of ritual healing was conducted. Maybe something to help purify and cleanse the earth of this plague! Although…it may be more of a sacrifice, since the heart was removed." He put his bag down to rest momentarily. "Some people believe that the heart is the soul of a person. If something bad happens to a person, such as illness or a wound and appears fatal, the heart will be removed to cleanse the soul. It is believed that if you remove the heart from the impure body, then your soul is free of earthly dangers. Your death issue is not carried on into the afterlife."

"Seriously? Hey, no one where I come from believes that! Removing body parts is just…it's just idiotic and primitive!"

"I didn't say it was correct, Francis!" Arthur hissed. "Many people believe many different things! What we need to do is get out of here! Get as far away from here as possible or else we'll get caught."

Francis' eyes widened and he hurried past Arthur. "Let's get a move on! Come on!"

Arthur followed behind the man with an amused smile, never having thought the man could move so fast. Without any hesitation, Francis walked into the dark hollow and stayed on the path. However, Arthur could see the man was still frightened for he was looking all around, cringing every so often at a strange looking tree. Arthur felt the devilish need to tiptoe behind the blonde and shout 'boo' to scare him, but thought better of it. The last thing he needed was to give Francis a heart attack and carry him all the way to the clan gathering. He should be grateful that the nobleman was putting forth an effort at all in moving quickly. The question Francis asked took him off guard. "Excuse me?"

"I said, 'what are these trees saying'?" Francis looked back at him over his shoulder. "Anything?"

Arthur scoffed. "Ha! So now you believe me?" He puffed his chest out in pride. "I want to hear you say it."

"Say what?"

"Say, 'you were right, Arthur. I'm sorry I misjudged you'." Francis shook his head and glared. "Alright then," Arthur smirked. "I won't let you know what the trees are whispering. And keep in mind, these trees may not be as nice as the others." He had to stifle a laugh at the look of pure look of horror on Francis' face.

"Fine!" Francis had to stop still and force the words out. It felt as if his mouth had a mind of its own for perfect lips just would not part to say the words. He glanced behind to see Arthur with a smug grin and tapping his foot. Francis managed to open his lips, but his teeth remained tightly together. They would grind and shift against each other, echoing in Francis' ears. Finally, he fisted hands into his luscious blonde locks and yanked hard, speaking the words. "You were right, Arthur. I'msorryImisjudgedyou!" He said the last part quickly and felt as though his stomach would twist itself so tight that it would explode inside and kill him.

"Thank you, Francissssss." Arthur grinned at him, saying the name in a sing-song tone. "Now then, do you have something to ask me in return?"

A grumble, then, "What are the trees saying?"

"Nothing. These are dead trees and they don't speak. HA!"

Francis' jaw dropped open and his body remained frozen as Arthur skipped by him. He had been TRICKED! Tricked by the one person he didn't like! "I don't like you!" Francis hollered at him, thrusting his nose in the air and Arthur's only response was a laugh.

"Serves you- AHHHHH!"

"Arthur?" Francis looked forward and gasped when there was no sign of Arthur. "ARTHUR?! WHERE ARE YOU?" He gasped. "The trees must have eaten him!" Francis carefully backed away from the nearest tree. "Nice tree…"

"FRANCIS!"

"Ah! Arthur? Where are you?"

"I'M DOWN HERE YOU MORON!"

"Down where?"

"Oh, for the love of- I FELL DOWN A GAME HOLE YOU NUMBSKULL!"

"What's a game hole?" Francis moved forward, following the sound of Arthur's voice.

"IT'S A DAMN HUNTERS' TRAP FOR LARGE ANIMALS! GET ME OUT!"

Francis saw a black hole in the path before him and cautiously tip-toed over, peeking down inside. He smiled when he saw Arthur knee deep in mud. Arthur glared up at him and Francis just bat blonde lashes. "So, you've finally decided to look up to me!" He chuckled.

"I really do hate you." Arthur sneered. "Get me out of here! I've got mud in my boots and it is quite unpleasant!"

Francis decided to push his luck, knowing he had the upper hand. "You know, you've been awfully mean to me. Maybe I should leave you down there to think about what you've done."

"What?! How dare you! I saved your life from a spider bite! Stop being an ass and get me out!"

"Hmm…I do have to take a leak…do you like golden showers?" Francis grinned, enjoying the look of extreme hatred, anger, and horror all mixed into one on Arthur's face.

"If you do, so help me, I will- " Francis cut him off.

"I wouldn't actually do it. Besides, you smell enough as it is, so why would I want to add urine to it?"

"There is no one I could hate more in this world right now than you. For the last time, get me out of here! Go into your back sack and take out the rope that is in there."

"Will do!" Francis put down the sack and rummaged through it, finding the coil of rope. "I got it!"

"Good! Now, tie one end to the nearest tree and throw the other end down to me! I will pull myself up."

Francis uncoiled the rope and started to tie one end to a tree, but with the bite on his arm, the pain was hindering him. He grit his teeth while trying to make a firm knot. With the pain becoming unbearable from the pressure, Francis figured when Arthur's weight would pull on the rope, the knot would tighten itself. Confident in his solution, Francis tossed the rope down to Arthur who grabbed it.

"Is it tight?" Arthur asked, giving the rope a tug.

"Yes! Start climbing!"

Arthur gripped the rope and began to pull himself up but realized his calves were stuck in the mud. He tried to lift them, but the mud was thick from the heavy rain a few nights ago. Gripping the rope firmly, he used all his strength to pull himself up, only feel the rope loosen in his grasp. With a yelp he stumbled forward into the dirt wall of the hole, now covered in wet mud. Climbing up would be nearly impossible now, and he cursed Francis for being so useless. If things could not get any worse, Arthur felt himself begin to sink slowly in the mud. While he tried to steady himself on the dirt wall, his hands just slipped through the earth. "FRANCIS! HELP!"

"What's going on?" Francis looked down at him with the rope secure in one hand.

"I'm sinking! You have to pull me up!" Arthur picked up the other end of the rope but knew it was going to be a hassle due to the wet mud coaxing his hands. The rope would likely slip through his fingers. He had to give it a try. "LIFT ME UP! PULL!"

Francis braced his feet on the ground and gripped the rope, pulling it taunt to lift Arthur. The ache in his arm began again, but he tried to ignore it. Arthur was proving to be heavy and the dirt beneath his feet was not helping. He could hear Arthur shouting his name and telling to pull harder. His arm started to throb painfully and for a moment he let go of the rope, but quickly caught it again. There had to be something else he could use to pull up Arthur, or something that could at least aid him. Francis looked around and realized he could use the trunk of a tree to shoulder the weight. "Hang on, Arthur! I've got an idea!"

Going to the nearest tree, Francis threw the rope around the trunk and held the other end. He lay the rope over his shoulder and use the good arm to pull the weight. From the hole, he heard Arthur shout 'I'm free' and the weight became slightly lighter. Francis gave a little smile and continued to pull, until Arthur cried out for him to stop. "What's wrong?" Francis called.

"Stop pulling for a quick moment! I need to try and wrap this rope around my waist!" There was silence for a moment, then "I can't do it! My hands are too wet! Francis, do something!"

"Okay, okay! Give me a minute!" Francis secured the end of the rope by shoving a heavy rock onto it. He ran to the backsack and looked through it for something else to use. If Arthur could not hold on to the material of the rope, then he would need something else to use. The wild man carried everything it would seem, so there had to be something. Francis' hands landed on something cold and when he pulled the object from the sack, he saw it was an iron hook. So that's what was so heavy in the sack! "We can use this! Arthur! I have an idea!"

"It better be good!"

Francis grinned down at him. "I'm going to tie this hook to the end of my rope up here! We'll switch ends! Take the end with the hook and latch it on to your belt or wrap it around your waist! That way, I can pull you up much easier!"

Arthur blinked. "That's a brilliant idea! Hurry up and do it!"

Francis nodded and kicked the rock away, quickly tying the rope through the loop on the hook. Tying the rope was much easier on his arm without the added weight. Once secured, Francis tossed it down and pulled the other end up. He watched as Arthur looped it around his waist, and then went back to the tree to anchor the other end. When Arthur shouted 'ready', Francis started to pull. It was much easier this time around to lift Arthur out of the mud. He looked over at the hole to see a mud-covered blonde head begin to appear. With a bright smile and beads of sweat on his brow, Francis said, "aren't you a sight to see! Very alluring!"

Arthur panted as he crawled along the ground, pulling himself up from the hole. "You could…never pleasure nor flatter me enough to ever be hypnotized by your words."

Francis let out a puff of air as well, relieved that the hard work was over. "Whatever. But you have to admit that if I weren't here, you would have been fossilized in that mud!" He grinned.

Arthur just raised a muddy brow of annoyance. "Yes. It was a good idea. But the score is still me, ten, and you, one." Francis wiggled his shoulders at Arthur with a snobbish look.

"I believe a 'thank you' is in order?" Francis leaned forward and cupped his hand around the shell of his ear.

"Ugh…" Arthur rolled his eyes. "Thank you for saving my life, Francis."

Francis gave a deep, courtly bow. "It was an honor to aid in your rescue, Arthur."

Arthur looked at the man bowing before him in the polite and respectful noble way. He felt a tad bit flattered by the motion from the other man for only nobles and royals bowed to each other like that. Instead of gloating, like Arthur thought Francis would, the man was showing him respect. Arthur had to turn away to hide the faint blush across his nose. It had been too long since he had been with another male, so he blamed the blushing on that. "Let's hope you're as useful for the rest of this trip as you were just now." He cleared his throat. "Let's get moving. I need to find a place to wash the mud off."

Francis smiled and gasped excitedly. "Please, allow me to bathe you properly!"

"No! I'm just washing the mud off my face, hair, and hands!" Arthur started to walk away and Francis lifted the sack to quickly follow.

"Why won't you bathe properly?"

"It makes my body stronger so it can fight of diseases. If you clean yourself ALL the time, your body does not build up the necessary power it needs to combat illness."

Francis scoffed. "I can see that being an issue if people lived in the conditions that you do. Where I live, everything is clean all the time. Houses, people, animals, servants, everything! 'Dirty' things do not pass through our city, so it is not as important to us. Being clean can keep you just as healthy as being…dirty." Arthur did not respond. "In a way, maybe the body needs both filthiness and dirtiness to even everything out. A little bit of both to help." He smiled. "That actually sounds reasonable. Wouldn't you agree?"

Arthur gave a little smirk and nodded. "It does make sense. You're slowly beginning to prove yourself less stupid."

"A compliment coming from you." Francis decided to take a chance and asked, "all sexual joking aside, why won't you allow me to see you naked?"

Arthur let his head fall back and he groaned. "I don't want to show you my naked body! There's no reason for it!"

"I just worry that you are hiding something from me. You speak to animals and tress, you see things other people can't…is your body covered in snake scales or something?"

Arthur knew this would come up eventually and he had to make up a lie. Luckily, he could use the story of his former lover to help conjure up the lie. Francis had wanted to know his back-story anyway, so Arthur decided it would be a fair payment for the nobleman saving his life. Also, it may help to keep Francis' mind off of the corpses they had seen earlier. The sight even bothered him, but that was for another time. "I suppose I'll tell you because you saved my life back there. Let's rest for a bit." The two sat down on the ground and shared their canteen of water.

"So, what's your story?" Francis asked. "I'm listening."

Arthur cleared his throat. "To answer your previous curiosity, yes, I did have a lover. Many years ago. I was seventeen and had been living on my own for a few years prior."

"Ah, I thought so. That bed was too big for just one person."

"Well, he and I made the bed together because my first one was too small."

"So it was a man, then." Francis smiled.

"Yes. It was a man, who will remain nameless. He was my first and we would do 'it' every night after our day of chores. I had gotten very…used to him being with me. However, he-"

"Did not share the same feelings of commitment as you did." Francis finished for him and Arthur gasped softly.

"How did you know?"

"I could tell by your face and tone of voice. You are, by nature, a very dedicated and loyal person. I can see it through your weird ways of loving nature and holding true to your ideals. This guy was your first and only, I'm assuming, as well and first loves are hard to forget."

Arthur looked away. "How would you know about love? You believe in free love and lust."

Francis shrugged his shoulders. "Did you ever think that may be because I have yet to actually 'fall' in love? I haven't felt anything towards anyone. I've never felt that 'spark'."

"Hmph, because you don't give it a chance. Surrounding yourself with people and having sex does not give you the time to get to know one person."

"True, but I've heard a lot of people talk and I'm very open about my feelings." He smiled. "Now, we trailed off a bit. I shouldn't have interrupted you. Please continue."

Arthur grumbled, but did so. "I'm not a very open person in general. It takes some time for me to get used to a person. I didn't like when HE left me. Not for another person, but just for adventure. He did not want to take me with him, nor did he want to be tied down to anything. I let my guard down. I left myself open to more hurt and my heart was poisoned once again." He gave Francis a serious look. "Now my heart is black. The poison is protecting it. I will not give in to anyone or anything. I will never have a relationship again and I don't feel comfortable showing my body. It was hard enough to do it the first time with HIM."

Francis narrowed his brows. "So, you're giving up just because one loser walked out on you? I'm sorry, but you're not the first and will not be the last person whose lover will walk out on them. It obviously wasn't meant to be."

"Why did I even tell you this? You don't understand!" Arthur bared his teeth at the other.

"Of course not, because I wasn't there! However, I do understand feelings better than you do. I'm much more willing to forgive and move on, but you continue to wallow in self-pity. You did nothing wrong, it was on the other man's end. Can't you look at it as a learning experience so you know what to recognize in another relationship?"

Arthur ran a hand through his hair. "I don't want that feeling of emptiness again. It was a waste, that relationship. I'm content in my own company."

Francis smiled then, and covered Arthur's mud covered hand with his own. "It may not be me whom you fall in love with, but I promise that I will make your black heart turn a passionate red once again."

End Chapter 4 TBC


	5. Chapter 5

***Thanks for all the reviews everyone! And thanks to my beta JoyHeart for all her hard work!

***Warning: Some language

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 5

They had been traveling along the winding trail for hours and the air grew colder. Francis was shivering, his teeth chattering loudly while Arthur whistled a merry tune, for he was warm. Arthur continued to tease Francis about the weather, saying that the 'fairies' were telling him that a large snow storm was coming. Arthur was getting immense enjoyment out of hearing the nobleman's worried whining. There had been no more talk of Arthur's relationship nor about the corpses they saw in the woods. Arthur was a bit annoyed at how easily Francis could forget something so barbaric.

"Arthur…!"

"Now what is it?" Arthur's train of thought was broken.

"I give in." Francis sighed and slumped his shoulders. "I give in. Give me those furs. I already smell like a pig sty so I might as well just add to it. And you stink just as much, so I don't have to impress you."

"You are such an annoying ass," Arthur said as he placed the back sack on the ground and took out the furs. He tossed the pile to Francis. "Are you smart enough to know how to put them on?"

"Yes, I am!" He responded while sticking his tongue out at the other. Francis easily put the cloak and shawl on, and felt warmer immediately. However, he frowned when he saw how light Arthur's back sack had become. "Hey, now you can carry of this stuff too!"

Arthur smirked. "I'm the guide, remember? Also, I am the hunter, the sole provider of the meals that go in your belly. I need the freedom to draw my bow."

Francis cocked his head to the side, and then smiled. "Could you teach me how to shoot an arrow?"

A thick brow went up. "You? Use a bow?" He gave a quick laugh. "You'd shoot your eye out!"

"I would not!" Francis huffed. "I'll have you know that I was the best out of my group of friends whom could shoot a sling-shot!"

Arthur snickered behind his hand. "Sling-shot, he says!" Another snicker. "That would work if we were shooting at ally cats making noise." He crossed his arms and gave Francis a smug look. "Leave the REAL mountain man work to the experts!"

"But I wish to learn."

"Too bad." Arthur smiled at him. "Now, let's continue on our way."

Francis said nothing more and followed behind Arthur, walking in silence. He decided to ask Arthur about the corpses they had seen before. Francis had found it very odd and horrific that people could do that to one another. With a soft gulp, he spoke. "Arthur, what do you make of that carnage we saw back there? Is it simply sacrifice or something else?"

Arthur continued walking. "It was sacrifice, just as I had said. It was unlike any I have ever seen, but if I were to pass a judgment call, I would say it had to do with the disease sweeping the land. However, the removal of the brain is strange to me."

Francis gulped. "Just…how strange?"

"Well, based on my knowledge, the removal of the brain would appear to be more of a, shall we say, tasty dish?" He looked back to see Francis' face turn nearly completely green. "That's what I would do if I chose to cut out a brain. Or, it could be a tribal ritual as well."

"T-Tribal? There aren't any more tribes in these woods! They were said to have all disappeared or moved on."

Arthur climbed over a fallen branch in the path. "You are pretty far away from your city, nobleman. Keep in mind that your hunting parties do not even hunt near my cabin. They're over on the other side, south of my cabin. The tribes tend to move around."

"So then you're saying that it may have been tribal people who did that?"

"Yes. It could very well be, that's why I wanted us to get out of there as quickly as we could. Tribal people are ANYTHING but friendly. Of course, they probably wouldn't want to eat your brain. It's too small for them to enjoy." Arthur smirked when he heard Francis shout 'what'.

"You are so very RUDE! I bet they wouldn't eat your brain either! It would probably turn to pixie dust and blow away in the wind!" Francis realized that his choice of words were not a proper comeback and he heard Arthur laughing.

"You're a riot, Francis. Good news, though! We're nearing the end of the woods and will soon hit the plains."

Francis' eyes sparkled "Flat land? That just…brings a tear of joy to my eye. Let's move faster so we can get to the plains and there, you can teach me how to fire an arrow!"

/

When Francis first saw the plains come into sight his heart leapt with joy. The ground was fairly even for as far as he could see. There were patches of wildflowers, boulders, and tall grass stretching for miles. The sight reminded Francis a little of his garden behind the palace home. He had to wonder if the garden was still there, or destroyed by the peasants. That thought made him a little gloomy, but the flock of small birds that whished past him and settled in the grass brought the smile back. Even the image of the corpses had fled his mind so he could focus on the wonderful sight before him. A wind past him by and it was warm, not cold. This forced his head to tilt in confusion, for it seemed to be spring here and not winter. He looked to Arthur who removed his furs down to just his simple linens.

"You can remove your furs if you'd like," Arthur told him, stuffing his own into the sack. "It is always springtime here."

"How is that possible?" Francis asked.

"Currently, you are standing on sacred ground for this is a magical place." Arthur smiled as he looked out on the plains. "You can't see them, but I can see every special being present on these grounds right now."

Francis' brows went up in awe. "Really?" He looked around. "I see nothing but the plains. What do you see, Arthur? What do they look like these, magical creatures you see?"

Arthur scoffed. "I can't tell you what they all look like. Most of them are fairies and imps right now. This particular area is very unicorn friendly, so you will only see large white horses. Come on, let's get back to walking. These plains are fairly large to walk across."

Francis followed silently behind Arthur, looking all around them at the sights and searching for mystical beings. It started to bother him that Arthur could see these things and he could not. The spoiled nobleman in him was starting to come out but he could never show Arthur that he was jealous. It was hard to believe at first, yet with everything he had seen so far he was starting to believe in something more. The outdoor life was still not preferred, but he was slowly starting to see the beauty of it.

They saw a couple of regular animals, such as deer and rabbits running about. The animals seemed to pay them no mind as they walked, never turning to run away or even look at them. Francis found that to be odd, but Arthur said this place was magical, so that must be why. How strange it was for him to believe in all this magic when a few days ago he believed in nothing. Magic was for children, something you read about in books and was sung in songs. Nothing of the sort existed in reality, yet here he was, walking through a flowered field in an area that is always springtime.

"I'm getting hungry, let's take a rest," Arthur offered, picking a clearing in the tall grass for them to rest at. Francis took out the bedrolls and laid them out along the ground like a big blanket.

"I'm assuming dried meat again?" Francis asked with a little smirk.

"Yes. If you're a good boy, I will show you where the honeysuckle is as we can have that as a sweet dessert."

"Honeysuckle? Really?" Francis grinned. "That's one of my favorite drinks back home! Honeysuckle milk! I love having a nice warm glass of it in the morning."

Arthur raised a brow with an amused smile. It wouldn't be the same as honeysuckle milk, but Arthur wanted to see the reaction on Francis' face. The nobleman's reaction looks are becoming his personal enjoyment. "Eat your dried meat." He handed a strand of the meat to Francis who took it from him. "I'm going to go to that little brook and get some fresh water. I'll be right back."

Francis watched him leave the area and kept his eyes glued to the other as he walked away. He noticed then that Arthur had left his bow and quiver on the bedroll, so Francis picked up the bow first. Carefully, he examined it from top to bottom, realizing that this was hand made and most likely by Arthur. Francis had seen bows before, but none had ever looked like this. It appeared to be very simply made, unlike the others he had seen with designs and curves. He had to remember that Arthur was not the elaborate type so he would have a plain and simple bow. Francis held it in one hand and gripped the string with the other. As he tried to pull back, he made a face at how difficult it was to bend the ends of the bow. The bow appeared thin enough so it shouldn't be this hard to pull. Francis managed to do it, but his arm ached from the stretching pull. When Arthur aimed the arrow, he pulled it back as if it were light as a feather.

"You'll send all the game running with that force," Arthur's mocking voice came from behind. Francis looked up at him.

"I was only testing it out. I want you to teach me how to use this, so I will hold in my comeback to your mockery. Why is it so hard to pull?"

Arthur sat down in front of him, laying the canteen beside the back sacks. "The simple fact is that you're not used to stringing a bow. This is my bow and I made it specifically for my talents and strength. With time and practice, you'd be able to aim and shoot just as well as I, even though this bow is not made for you. Aside from that, I have more strength than you." He smirked and crossed his arms proudly.

"Ah, and how do you figure that, pray tell?" Francis mocked.

"All your strength is in your hips and legs because you're a whore, and in these woods you don't gain strength by training on your back."

Francis fumed at the word 'whore' but had a much better understanding of the kind of person Arthur was. Francis was quick to rule out that Arthur was unhappy with himself so belittling others made him feel in control. Since the man WAS guiding him to safety, Francis decided to start meeting Arthur's extra crude insults with calm fact rather than growing irritated. "I know from your point of view it sounds like I'm a whore who fucks all the time. Try to understand that where I come from, orgies are fairly normal and no one gives it a second thought. We are all about the here and now; we like to have fun. And I have to say that you would make a very attractive servant."

Arthur frowned. "I'm no servant."

"Well, you can't be a noble because of your common birth, but you could be living such an extravagant life if you were in my house. We take great care of our servants. As I said before, they are not slaves like other houses have. We provide our servants clean clothes, fresh food and water, living accommodations, and a break period during the day." He smiled. "I can just picture you in our servant robes…and you're very pretty."

Arthur gave a deep, angry blush. "Men aren't pretty!"

Francis laughed. "Forgive me! Handsome, then! You would make a very handsome servant dressed in our robes."

"Do you fuck your servants as well?" Arthur looked at him, the red slowly draining from his face.

"Only if they wish it," Francis answered truthfully, "I had some who enjoyed my pleasurable company, both men and women. I never discriminate between the two." He turned a bright grin to Arthur. "Are you suggesting that you want to have me make love to you?"

"WHAT?" Arthur screamed and turned red again. "I WANT NO SUCH THING! HOW PROPOSTEROUS!"

"Then why ask it?" Francis turned serious.

"Ugh! We were on the subject of- never mind! Honestly!" He took his bow and hit Francis across the head with it. "You disgust me!"

"Of course." Francis smiled and tore into his dried meat, ignoring Arthur's huffing.

The two men remained seated in silence, Francis having lounged onto the bedroll while Arthur polished up his dagger. Francis watched the white clouds go by with a content smile, trying to make out shapes. The warm breeze whistled through the grass and wildflowers surrounding them. For a moment, Francis wished he had Arthur's powers to see all the spirits and mystical beings surrounding them. This place was so peaceful and tranquil that he even thought about living here with Arthur. However, that thought quickly disappeared as he remembered the luxuries and beauty of the noble life. Francis closed his eyes and enjoyed the warm breeze on his face, yet something seemed different about this air. He opened his eyes to see a large black nose above him, sniffing loudly at his face. Francis' eyes crossed as they looked up into the long face of a brown-eyed doe. He remained perfectly still, unmoving, and said, "Arthur…what do I do?"

Arthur chuckled. "She won't hurt you. Just sit up slowly and calmly. She's interested in you, nothing more."

Francis slowly sat up, avoiding the doe's head and turned to look into her long brown face. Her large ears twitched as she continued to gaze at him, and Francis was unsure of what to do. The fact that a wild animal was so close to his face unnerved him a bit, but when he glanced past her to look at Arthur, his features softened. Arthur was holding a young fawn in his lap, stroking its white spotted back. Francis smiled at the sight then turned to the doe, which was still looking at him with curiosity written across her face. Taking a chance, Francis lifted his hand and carefully placed it on her cheek. The doe made no move to run, but nuzzled in to his hand. Feeling more confident, Francis scratched behind her ears and under her chin. "What can I say? The ladies of all kinds love me."

Arthur smirked softly. "She doesn't have good taste then." He nuzzled the fawn. "Would you like to hold him? He's very sweet and doesn't smell dirty at all. He smells of the earth, and of fresh strawberries."

Francis continued stroking the doe's face. "Why strawberries?"

"See his mouth and all the pink? He is just past the need for his mother's milk and is eating fresh fruit grown on these plains. I take it he and his mother dined heavily on the strawberries."

"I would like to hold him." Francis smiled and held out his arms. "Give him to me please." Arthur handed the fawn over and Francis held him, just like he had the baby goats on his family's farm. The fawn made a gurgling noise, yet did not try to run away. The mother nudged her nose against Francis' ear and he laughed. "She likes me. They both do." He noticed Arthur's smile. "Arthur, why is it that they are so calm around humans? Why aren't they running from us?"

"This is sacred ground." Arthur started. "When animals step unto this earth, their personalities change. They become more aware and tolerant. This doe and her fawn sense no evil from us, so they are content in our presence. Also, when on this soil, the animals take on basic human emotions, so right now we are communicating with them. If we were outside of these plains, they would be nothing more than cautious beasts that I would hunt for food."

Francis gave him a surprised look. "That's terrible. How could you kill these beautiful creatures?"

"Hunger controls much of your brain function, Francis," Arthur answered truthfully. "But you would never know what real hunger is, would you?"

"Do you?" Francis countered. "You are able to hunt and grow your own food. Do you know hunger? Where were you growing up? Were you always in the woods?"

Arthur frowned. "I grew up in an orphanage in YOUR city. I ran away when I was very young to live a life of solitude. I did starve for awhile because I had to learn how to properly hunt."

"I see." Francis stroked the doe's nose. "So you wouldn't kill them here, but you would outside of these plains?"

"That is correct."

"The fawn as well?" Arthur nodded. "Why? It is a baby with no meat on its bones! How could you?"

"It would die without its mother to nurse it. It is better off being killed with its mother."

Francis' mouth opened in shock. "You are a monster!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Whatever. If you lived my life, you would understand this a lot more."

Francis nuzzled the fawn. "You're evil." He whispered into the fawn's ear. "There, there, I won't let anything happen to you."

Arthur was surprised by Francis' sudden change from nobleman to naturalist. The man was holding the fawn with tender loving care and stroking the doe as if he belonged here. Both animals were calm in his presence, and even the doe settled down to nestle beside him. He watched as Francis let the fawn go and it hobbled over to its mother, nuzzling her nose. Arthur was fairly touched by Francis' calm demeanor while dealing with the wild animals. Not once did he complain that they were smelly or dirty. The nobleman was really enjoying his time with the deer, even to the point of lying down with them.

"Arthur?" He called his name.

"Yes?"

Francis tilted his head back to look at him, along with two pairs of brown eyes from the deer. "This place is beautiful. Do you come here often?" Arthur smiled.

"Sometimes…in the heart of winter when the air is very cold."

Francis studied him for a moment before getting up on all fours to crawl closer to Arthur. "You look…so different in these parts, than in the woods." Francis gazed at him. "You can speak to animals. You can see mystical beings and speak to trees. I have never encountered someone as curious as you. Arthur?" Francis was very close to his face and Arthur backed away an inch.

"What is it?"

"I don't know if it is the atmosphere or the animals…but…" Francis leaned forward and gave the other man a gentle kiss on the lips. The kiss was soft and chaste, with Francis pulling away shortly after. "I'm sorry, that was bold of me."

Arthur just sat there, stunned and surprised by the kiss. The last person to kiss him was that bastard who left him. It had been a long while since he had been kissed, and Arthur missed the sensation. Against his better judgment, he leaned forward and met Francis' lips with his own. Too long had he gone without the kiss or touch from another, and he found that he could not contain himself. It didn't matter to him that Francis was a sacrifice or a stubborn nobleman. All that mattered was the warm texture of their lips together. The feeling brought back many memories that Arthur had long since forgotten, and he found that escaping them was near impossible. Francis' lips were warm and moist, softer than HIS lover's lips had been. Arthur eventually had to pull away with a gasp, looking surprised and shocked.

"Don't ever do that again!" Arthur sneered at him.

"But you liked it. There is no harm in liking a little bit of human contact?" Francis blinked blue eyes at him.

"That's not the point! How dare you kiss me? I thought I was smelly and dirty! Way beyond what you were used to!"

Francis smiled. "You're starting to appear to cute at least. It must be the magical land we're in right now." Arthur fumed. "Stop getting so angry."

"I can't help it! You believe in free love! I believe in commitment."

"So you would not think about you and I laying on this bedroll together and making love?"

Arthur gasped softly. "I thought I was dirty?"

"You are. But I am as dirty as you now so what is the difference? I am an expert lover. I could send you to the moon and back with only a few licks and couple of thrusts." Arthur blushed and Francis smiled. "What do you say?"

"…I say, NO!" He head butted Francis, who fell backwards and held his head. The fawn quickly escaped before he went down. He knew Francis was just trying to warm him up because the man was a pervert and desperate for attention. Arthur had to get Francis out of the plains before the man would be all over him. "I am Arthur Kirkland! I give in to no one! You shall never have me, even if you were the last man on Earth!" Francis grinned and Arthur glared.

"I love a challenge."

"Oh, and you will get one!" Arthur glared darkly. "I am much more than you think, Francis Bonnefoy." He was not expecting the perverted grin he received in return.

"You will find that I am more than you can handle."

/

Arthur stared lazily at the sleeping man on the bedroll beside him, his cheek planted firmly in his hand. He looked upon the other snoring softly with the fawn curled up beside him. If the man did not annoy him so much then Arthur would think the scene very cute. He was surprised by Francis' sudden take to the animals around them. True, they were much different in these parts than in the woods. Yet Francis was happy to pet and hold the fawn, even so much as to curl up with it to nap. Arthur started to wonder if Francis was slowly getting used to the outside world.

But these simple thoughts did not last long because the memory of the sudden kiss was overriding everything. Francis Bonnefoy, the spoiled, conceited, and arrogant nobleman had chosen to kiss him without warning. Arthur didn't know if he should feel completely annoyed or consider it flattering. If any other man besides Francis kissed him, he would not be as bothered. He could still feel the moist pressure of silken lips on his own and brought a finger up to trace them. It had been so long since he was last kissed so Arthur blamed the warm feelings on that. Everything he was feeling towards Francis was nothing more than his own loneliness yearning for attention. The idea made him angry enough to grip his blonde hair in fistfuls and tug in frustration. Arthur should have never let that man weasel his way into his heart. The feelings of humanly contact was all coming back and he had his ex-lover to blame. After that memory came a flood of others, slowly turning from casual to sexual.

The pleasurable feeling of sex was forever engraved in his mind, and Arthur was experiencing the wanton lust for intimacy once again. Often, when he was alone at night in his cabin, Arthur would pleasure himself thinking about his ex-lover coming inside to ravish him. When he was with THAT man intimately, his vision always went white and his voice hiked to new heights each time. The two of them had broken the table three times, the bed twice, and the ladder handles at least six. No matter how many times Arthur would push him away, he always gave in to those rough hands and lips.

Arthur wondered what Francis' hands would feel like on his body. The nobleman's hands were soft due to absent hard labor. The man had said he is a skilled lover, but Arthur did not want to actually put it to the test. Currently he was considering it, but just what type of lover is Francis, really? Arthur only had one person to compare to and Francis had hundreds. Is he a rough lover like the first, or slow and gentle with tender loving? There would be no harm in sleeping with Francis for the man was soon due for a butchering. Maybe the closer they got to the clan, Arthur would give in to his needs. That way, Francis would be killed shortly and unable to talk of him to others. Arthur smirked in triumph and wiggled his shoulders. He will be able to fight his intimate urges for Francis. Besides, Francis may say that Arthur was smelly and dirty, but Arthur disliked how hairy the other man was. He would definitely have to use that for his next insult.

As the sun continued to set the sky grow purple, Arthur heard the gentle sound of footfalls behind him. He turned to look over his shoulder at what was coming. It was the unicorn from before, coming to greet him. Arthur smiled and stood from the bedroll to meet it, wanting to keep some distance between the unicorn and Francis. "Good evening, friend." Arthur said softly.

'Good evening,' replied the unicorn in a unisex voice, 'I know what you plan to do with that human male, and I wish that you would not do it.'

Arthur looked back at Francis as he answered. "I have to. He is a sacrifice. His death can help free me from the clan and even stop this sickness from spreading."

'The illness was not brought on by any outside magical sources. We of the mystical world do not know where it has come from or why.'

"I don't want to be here when it wipes out half of the world," Arthur said. "I must use Francis as a sacrifice, friend. That is the only way. I want to be free of the clan and escape far away from this place. I just want to wander on and on until I grow too old to walk anymore. Bringing them a nobleman will save me further troubles."

'I do not like what you become when with that clan.'

"That's why I want to leave it," Arthur replied. "I can't do it anymore. I can't continue to be their eyes." The unicorn lowered its head. "There is something that has been worrying me, though."

'Please tell.' The unicorn stepped closer to him.

"I haven't been able to see any predictions…nothing of the future. All I see are corpses lying everywhere, and the vision is always very short. I would think it has to do with the illness, yet it could mean something else, like war. But why haven't I seen anything yet? Horrible things are happening all over these parts and yet I have not been able to predict any."

'I do not know, friend. You warned us of the flood and of the heavy wind storm.'

Arthur sighed. "But I could not warn you about the disease. I didn't even foresee it happening. It just came one day."

'Human beings do this to themselves,' The unicorn answered, 'Please, old friend, do not lead this human male into the viper's nest. There is no need to take an innocent life because of something we do not understand.'

"I'm sorry, but my mind is made up," Arthur said firmly.

'They will not let you leave no matter what you do. They will keep you with them for as long as they need. You see what they cannot.'

"But you don't understand. It's only when I'm with them, or in that area, do I see the world in even a stranger way. All the trees, plants, animals, and people around me all melt down to skeletons. Snakes grow to massive sizes. The fairies angelic faces turn demonic and dark. The sky is red and the ground is black." He ran a hand through his hair. "I don't want that any more. I want to leave, and Francis is the only way I can do that."

The unicorn shook its head. 'That man has done you no harm, nor do I sense anything evil from him. Please reconsider.'

"No. I told you my mind is made up. We are going to continue on to the clan campsite where he will be sacrificed. This is my choice, friend, and I appreciate your concern. But Arthur Kirkland is a very determined person and I will do whatever I can to achieve my goal. I will feel no remorse nor regret for my decision." He looked back at the sleeping man on the bedroll. 'You will be sacrificed, Francis Bonnefoy. Mark my words.'

End Chapter 5 TBC


	6. Chapter 6

***Thank you for the reviews and follows! And special thanks to my beta for her hard work! I apologize for taking a bit long with this update. It's been a crazy week!

***Warnings: Langauge, soft yaoi, minor violence

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 6

"So…this is honeysuckle?" Francis asked as he held up the small white flower in front of his face, eyes crossed as he stared. "Where's the honey?"

"In the stem." Arthur took his and placed the bottom of the flower to his mouth and sucked. "Mm…very refreshing." He smacked his lips. "I'm going to gather some more so we can have it in our tea. A little hot water and the flower soaking? Delightful."

"It's a flower. I'm not eating a flower." Francis said with pouty lips. "I was expecting something more. Who eats flowers?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "You don't EAT them, you numbskull! The sweet flavor is in the stem. Just do as I did."

Francis stuck his nose in the air and twiddled the flower from his fingers letting it float to the ground. "I will not eat or suck on a flower like some common plant eater!"

"You can eat flowers, you know. Some are edible."

Francis placed his hands on his hips. "Don't tell me you also feast on flowers?" He watched Arthur's smug smile as the man walked away a few steps and picked up a common looking red flower. Francis gasped loudly when Arthur put it in his mouth and chewed. Francis stuck his tongue with an 'eww' noise, hearing the petals crunching softly under Arthur's teeth. "You're not cute anymore."

Arthur chuckled and crossed his arms, bending slightly at the waist to gaze at Francis. "You eat vegetables, do you not?"

"Certainly."

"A vegetable is a plant. A flower is a plant. Why do you eat one and not the other? Both are the same. They grow from seeds; they need water and sunlight to mature. Why would you discriminate between the two?"

Francis hated Arthur's snobbish nature philosophy. "How about the 'Francis Philosophy' that says, 'maybe I just don't want to'?"

"The philosophy of simpletons, you mean." Francis glared and Arthur chuckled. However, Francis knew a way to get back at him.

"I'll make sure I dry hump you the next time you're grazing on the flora." Francis laughed at Arthur's furious face.

But Arthur countered with, "So you fuck livestock where you come from too? Can't just stop at humans?"

Francis was going to fight back, but then he remembered he wanted to woo Arthur just to prove him wrong. Arthur was a stubborn man who was purposefully difficult, so that his heart would remain locked in a cell. There was no man or woman that Francis could not charm; its just Arthur was more… 'unique' than most he came in contact with. "Cute," was the simple reply he gave. "So, where to next? Do we keep continuing through the plains? Please say 'yes'?" Francis begged.

"Sissy. We have a bit of a ways to go until we are back in the woods." Francis cheered as he got the answer he wanted.

"Wonderful! Let us continue through this beautiful utopia of flora and fauna!"

Arthur followed a few steps behind. "I thought you hated the outdoors?"

"Well, not this place. This place is…shall we say, the 'clean' part of nature? It represents MY palace in nature form, of which I like."

Arthur ignored him and the two men walked through field upon field of flowers and grass. They paused for a rest and watched the clouds roll by; pointing out what they thought each one looked like. For a short while they argued over if one cloud looked more like a bird or a rabbit. Francis had given in to Arthur, allowing the other to think it looked like a bird. After their rest, they continued on through the fields with Francis skipping or twirling every so often. Francis even waved at some of the animals that crossed their path. They had to stop and take another rest because all of his dancing caused Francis to stumble upon some poison ivy, catching it on his arm. Arthur had to mix a salve to soothe the itching.

He had to admit that Francis enjoying the nature around him was a comforting sight. He had honestly believed that there was no way the nobleman would ever see the beauty in the natural world. However, this was a magical land very unlike the general forests and mountains. Francis has smelled flowers, petted animals, and even ate a few wild berries all on his own. Francis had to ask Arthur if the berries were safe to eat; another new feature in the nobleman he approved of. Francis was accepting his council and asking questions rather than verbally attacking him. Once they were back in to the 'real' forest, then the old Francis would emerge.

At sunset, the men decided to set up camp near a small pond to rest for the night. For dinner they dined on dried meat and fresh greens Arthur had gathered on their journey. With little complaint, Francis ate the foliage given to him regardless of its look or name. Arthur even showed Francis how to properly build a campfire and rub the rocks together to produce flame. The rock technique took a number of tries, but Francis was filled with delight when the sparks ignited the wood. Arthur fetched some water in their pot and heated it, dropping in some of the honeysuckle flowers to seep. Together they silently enjoyed a wooden mug of honeysuckle tea while watching the first evening star appear in the sky. It was a peaceful, tender moment between the two men and when Francis tried to lace his fingers with Arthur's, they were painfully bent back.

"OW! Arthur, that was uncalled for!" Francis waved his hand in the air trying to soothe the ache.

"What have I told you about touching me?" Arthur hissed back at him. "Don't touch me, you hairy old goat!"

Francis stood up with his mug of honeysuckle tea. "I do not need this abuse while enjoying my tea! If you'll excuse me, I'll be over THERE!" Francis walked away a couple of feet, giving his back to Arthur.

Arthur sipped calmly at his tea while ignoring Francis' childish attitude. The sooner Francis was out of this atmosphere the sooner Arthur would not have to worry about the pervert. Granted, Francis was a romantic pervert, but a pervert nonetheless. Arthur turned his green eyes to gaze upon the nobleman with the usual frown of disapproval when the area around them started to change.

Arthur knew what was happening but he didn't know the reason why. Rarely did his visions come to him so far from the clan's base. The beautiful area around them slowly wilted to a brown shade then gray before becoming ash. Trees were melting and the sky above was roaring with thunder. Francis began to melt as well. The man stood still while his skin and muscle dripped from his body, leaving only a standing skeleton. White bones began to crack and chip, quickly turning to a dark shade of red before crumbling into a pile of ash. Arthur watched the ashes blow away while a faint screaming echoed in his ears. Very slowly, Arthur turned his head to the other direction where the screams were coming from. The sound caused a ripple of fear in his heart, making his palms moist and his brow sweat. But when he looked down at his hands, they were covered in blood and not sweat. He tried to wipe it off because he knew it was not his blood but another's. Francis.

Those screams were the result of the ritual taking place. Arthur had seen many sacrifices while being with the clan and knew full well what was going to happen to Francis once he was placed on that stone table. Arthur could even see it happening before him as if he were at the site now. The clan members would carry Francis to the ritual table where they would tie him down. With each limb tied to a corner, the headmaster would then heat a dagger blade in the green fire and proceed to the table. There, the necessary markings would be made along Francis' body while the spells were chanted by everyone seated in a circle. Arthur himself would be sitting on a stone stool surrounded by offerings and herbs while watching the headmaster perform the sacrificial ritual.

It was all for him. Every drop of blood and worship chant was for him and him alone. It was the only place that made him feel wanted and safe. There he was revered as a spiritual god for possessing the power of foresight and ability to listen to nature. He had to escape from this place. Francis would be his last offering then he would run. Run and run and never look back.

"I have to leave…" Arthur whispered out loud but Francis had heard it while walking back to the bedrolls.

"What are you doing?" Francis cocked his head when he noticed Arthur's peculiar stare. Kneeling down to get a closer look, Francis's eyes widened to match the enlarged pupils of his companion. "Arthur?" Francis was frightened by the appearance of Arthur's eyes, going so far as to rub his own to make sure he was not seeing things. Looking again there was no change in Arthur's eyes so he grew worried. "ARTHUR!" He started to shake him. "What's wrong? Arthur! Arthur, answer me!" Now he was beginning to panic. Arthur would do strange things but this was beyond normal. "ARTHUR!" He stood and slapped the man's cheek, hard.

Arthur shook his head and his pupils returned to normal within seconds. "Hm?" He turned and looked at Francis. "Oh, Francis, it's you. Why are you staring at me?" Arthur could still picture Francis melting as he spoke. "What's wrong?"

"Uh…?" Francis couldn't believe that Arthur was unaware of what had happened. "You zoned out. It was really…really creepy. You were staring at nothing, your eyes were big and your lips were moving but not speaking. What happened to you? I was starting to get worried!"

Arthur's brows lifted at the sight of Francis' genuine concerned face. "Why were you getting worried? I was fine."

Now Francis was annoyed. "Well you didn't LOOK fine! I've never seen you do that before, so of course I would be concerned! What in all of creation was going on with you?"

"It was just something that happens to me sometimes. Like when snakes suddenly appear or I see the mystical creatures. It's nothing to worry about next time, so don't be frightened." Arthur patted the bedroll beside him. "Come, we need to rest."

Francis twirled his hair. "I don't know if I can sleep after that. You looked so…so ODD."

"Like you tell me every day." Arthur snorted and settled into his own bedroll. "Goodnight." He heard Francis muttering but then recognized the shuffling of blankets beside him. Francis was finally settling down so Arthur allowed himself to drift off into sleep.

After a heavy vision such as that one, Arthur usually fell into a deep sleep of exhaustion. Tonight, however, he found himself waking up while the moon was high in the sky. Sitting up and rubbing his eye, Arthur glanced over at Francis to find the man snoring softly. The vision was still fresh in his memory and a stroll normally helped to ease the images. Quietly he stood from his bedroll and wandered away from the camp to follow along the bank of the pond. He smiled softly at the fairies flying above the water, dipping every so often to lighten the water. It had been a while since he last took a swim, and here in the plains it was a rare treat to be in the presence of so many fairies.

Certain that Francis was asleep; Arthur quickly disrobed and folded his clothes neatly in a pile. Looking back over his shoulder for any signs of Francis but seeing none, Arthur stepped gingerly into the cool water until it reached his waist. He sighed in content and dipped under the water to slick his hair back. The water was refreshing and cold on his skin but slowly grew warmer. Surrounding him were water lily with flowers closed up tight, awaiting the sunrise. Arthur slipped his hand underneath a lily pad to cup it in his palm. He would have to take a few of these once he was done his swim for herbal purposes. A fairy came and sat weightlessly on his shoulder. Arthur smiled at the creature and waved it on to join its companions. He looked up to the moon then and sighed.

"What am I going to do about that vision?" He spoke out loud softy to himself.

There was something different about the vision now that he had more time to think it over. Dying plant life and changing atmospheres always held a special warning. When he had known about the flood coming, Arthur saw the dead floating along in the sky with their limbs all outspread. He himself was unable to breathe and felt as if his entire body was sinking in water and the people above had already drowned. Arthur had tried to warn the villagers about the flood and to move to high ground as soon as possible. As usual, no one believed him and when the heavy, seemingly endless rains came, the rivers and lakes flooded. He never knew how many people had died as a result of the long rains, but he was safe and dry up on high land. Since that last moment he had stopped trying to warn people about impending doom. He rather spread the word to the forest spirits instead.

But this vision had been long and detailed like so many others before it. The only thing confusing him was Francis' bones turning red. That was something completely new to his visions and never could recall seeing it any other time. What did it mean? Arthur wondered if the red bones had something to do with the man being sacrificed. Perhaps Francis' body would help to wipe out the disease sweeping the land. The unicorn had said otherwise, but Arthur still had his doubts about the creature's words. One thing he was sure about, however, was that Francis' sacrifice would ensure his freedom, and that was worth everything to him.

/

"Well, well, well…look who is finally taking a bath!" Francis grinned to himself as he peeked through the tall grass at the bathing man in the pond. He had snuck away after Arthur when he was awoken by the man's movement. Last time he had seen a unicorn, so Francis wondered what he would see this time. He was pleasantly surprised by Arthur's body form; lithe muscles underneath pale skin, flawless skin.

That's what he thought before noticing the strange tattoo markings on Arthur's body. The tattoos were abstract in design, decorating his arms, shoulders, and upper back. Most of them appeared to be just lines resembling snakes, or swirls. As he continued to gaze at Arthur's back the more the designs began to move. The lines twisted and swirled around each other, hypnotizing him. The feeling did not seem odd or magical, but rather very casual. Francis found himself stripping and walking into the water himself, ignoring the icky feel of the water lilies. Arthur apparently did not hear or sense him coming up from behind and Francis smirked. Even if it weren't for the strange markings he was tempted to kiss, hump, or even sleep with Arthur right here in the pond. The man was in the water, clean (enough) of scum, and fresh for the taking. Francis had really gone too long without any sexual physical human contact. What's the worse that could happen?

Arthur dragged his hand along the water top, watching the liquid roll over his fingers. The sound and simple movement was very relaxing and he closed his eyes, savoring the silence of the night air. His peace was cut short by a pair of arms encircling him, one nearing his groin and the other approaching his neck. Arthur gave an angry smile and a scoff when he realized whose hands they were. Judging by the hairy hands, arms, and knuckles, the culprit was Francis. Arthur's thick brow twitched as he felt Francis' soft lips rest against the crook of his neck. "Maintain your distance, sir."

"How can I ignore this beautiful water lily floating freely among the liquid foliage?" Came Francis' romantic reply.

"What did I say about eating those tree mushrooms?" He asked with sarcasm, but the man behind him didn't seem to care to fight back. Francis' right hand drifted lower beneath the water and slipped between Arthur's inner thighs. Arthur let out a soft gasp and flushed at the familiar touch, thinking back to his many nights with HIM. HIS hands had been rough, but Francis' hands were soft and they stroked him with sweet tenderness. The touch was so absent to him that he found his legs spreading wider for the other's fingers. "No…stop." He cried softly while the other hand pinched and tweaked his nipple. So many ancient feelings of lust and pleasure were flowing through him like wildfire and the only way to keep himself from giving in was to fight those urges.

"Mmm…judging by the twitching and rising heat of your body, it seems to want more of what I am giving."

"Never. Never from you." Arthur hissed, but groaned when Francis used his nails to pinch the pink nipple between them.

"Do not think of me as 'Francis Bonnefoy'. You may think of me as your past lover." He started thrusting his hips into Arthur's backside. "Before you ruin the moment with questions, I am doing this because I want to. You are in the water, fresh and clean…and seeing you naked just sparked a lust within me. Soft…lean…-"

'Pervert. Stupid, old, spoiled, hairy pervert!' Arthur said to himself. 'Why are your touches like magic? Why can I not push you away?' Francis' lips went to Arthur's ear, making the green-eyed man shudder.

"I want to fuck you, Arthur Kirkland." He said in a husky, breathy voice while rubbing his erection against Arthur's cleft. "I want to really taste the treasures and mysteries of the woods." He squeezed another nipple. "I want to release the wild beast within you so you howl my name in pleasure while I make you reach completion again, and again, and again." His words grew to a soft whisper with each repeat.

Arthur looked up at the moon and shuddered in delight, feeling the blood rush to his groin with full arousal. How he damned the ex-lover for showing him such pleasures and damn the man who is awaking them. Imagining his old lover storming into the cabin, lifting him from the table, and tossing him on the bed only to fuck him senseless was a feeling he missed terribly. He wanted to feel that again, but only with his lost lover. Would Francis be able to fill the empty void of a past love and was Arthur willing to risk it?

"Stop. I don't want this," Arthur said in a whisper.

"But you _need_ it," came Francis's reply and Arthur knew he was right.

"Maybe…but not with you, for you are everything I detest." He gasped when Francis squeezed his body tighter, hot breath tickling the curve of his ear.

"You can still feel good without having to like the person."

"That is where you are wrong." Arthur growled. "And that is a spot where we differ!" He turned himself around in Francis' arms and tried to push away. Francis was holding tight and the strength surprised him. "Let go!"

"No! Not until I get a kiss!"

"I'D RATHER DROWN!"

Francis threw all caution to the wind and crushed his lips to Arthur's, moving his arms to wrap around the other's waist. He felt Arthur trying to pull away from both the kiss and embrace, so he moved one hand up to cup the rough stands of blonde hair. Holding Arthur's head against his mouth so he couldn't move, Francis took a chance and thrust his tongue out to push past Arthur's lips. Arthur made a grunting sound when Francis moved and swirled his tongue inside the moist heat. He was expecting a massive bite before he could continue further, but there was nothing of the sort. Instead, Arthur was responding to the kiss with hands pressed firmly against Francis' chest. Francis was hoping those hands would relax and wrap around his neck instead of trying to push away.

Arthur was the only living person around him, and Francis never knew just how desperate he could become. The idea of kissing or sleeping with Arthur should (and still does) appall him, but at this moment it didn't seem to bother him. He wanted Arthur right here and now. With a little tender stroking and deeper kissing, Francis was certain the cold exterior would melt and Arthur would beg to be ravished. But instead of a romantic turn out like he had hoped, Francis felt his leg pulled out from under him. Immediately he had to let go of Arthur, flopping around in the water as he fell and tried to regain balance. Arthur then shoved his head under water and held Francis there while he splashed frantically. The man was trying to _drown_ him! Within a minute, Francis felt his head lifted from the water and his lungs screamed for air.

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP!" Arthur screamed at him, his face a furious red. Arthur still held two large fistfuls of Francis' golden hair.

"LET ME GO!"

"NEVER!" Arthur dunked him again, and then pulled him up. "You didn't let me go when I asked for it!" Another dunk.

After coming up for air a third time, Francis managed to flap his way out of Arthur's hold. Coughing and sputtering, Francis glared blue eyes at green. "That was…uncalled for, Arthur."

"I told you 'no', yet you continued to pursue me. Do not mistake me for one of your cheap whores whose legs turn to water when you waltz on by! It takes much more than th-AT!" Arthur yelped when Francis' hand gripped his semi-hard arousal.

"Then what is this?" Francis held on to Arthur's erection, making it near impossible for the man to pull away comfortably. "This is not the feeling of one who resists."

Arthur gritted his teeth. "It is lust, nothing more." He breathed out.

"Lust that needs to be sated. No strings attached, no emotions, no commitment. Just two men, alone on a journey, who need physical as well as emotional comfort."

"I need no comfort!" Arthur knew it was a lie, but would rather hide it from himself than give in. "I am fine the way I am."

"Arthur, you miss your lover; a man who spent all his days and nights with you, then suddenly up and left. A long time companion was gone from your life. You need to let other people in, Arthur." Francis removed his hand from Arthur's erection. "We can be 'fuck friends'." He smiled at the other's confused expression.

"And what is that?"

"Normally I hate using the term or word at all, but it relates to you and I having sex together just for pleasure. We can still see other people if we want."

Arthur turned away from him in the water, giving the man his back. "No. I will not do it. I want it all or nothing at all. Would you want me as a lover?" Francis was silent. "I figured. You don't want a lover and neither do I. You just have to wait until you are in the city because there will be no pleasure from me."

Francis sighed and looked at the tattoos on Arthur's back. "Yes, you are right, Arthur. I'm sorry for jumping you. However, I was attracted to these tattoos adorning your body. May I ask what they mean?"

"…my lover and I would tattoo each other. These are HIS designs, nothing more. They're ugly." It was a lie.

Francis ran his finger over one. "I think they're unique. These were what attracted me to you in the water."

Arthur was silent at first, and then said, "You are such an odd ball."

"Will you at least let me lay with you for the rest of the night? I promise I won't do anything." Francis was serious but Arthur looked not to believe him. "If I do, I swear you can cut off my pinky finger."

"Could you put that in writing for me?" Francis frowned and Arthur smirked. "We are a strange pair, you and I. We bring out the worst in each other."

Francis shook his head with an amused smile. "I suppose you're right. So, the offer still stands." He wiggled his brows.

"Aren't you afraid of the bugs I might have?" Arthur sneered.

"I found many bugs on me with or without you ever being near me. I rather feel at home cuddled in someone's arms than sleeping on the cold ground all alone. I'll be waiting for you at the camp and hoping to feel you crawl into my bed." Francis winked and made his way out of the water.

Arthur considered Francis' offer and wondered if he should allow himself to take advantage. Those times he was cuddled up into Francis felt comforting, but Arthur feared he may start to grow attached and that he could not have. Arthur was bringing the man to his doom, not to his bed. To make the temptation easier to handle, Arthur dipped lower into the water and started to stroke himself. Thinking of only his past lover, it took Arthur a few minutes to reach completion and when he did, the image of Francis flashed in his mind. His ex-lover brought it to a head, but Francis brought him to completion. Still, Arthur would not allow himself to get close to the man. Francis stood for everything he despised; they would never be able to get along. Their lives and ideals were just too different.

"Of course…being completely in love and committed brought nothing but heartbreak," Arthur whispered to himself.

/

Francis pretended to be asleep when he heard the approaching sound of Arthur's boots nearing their camp. Now was the big moment. He hoped that Arthur would crawl into his bedroll with him, which would make Francis the victor. This small victory would prove that he was slowly chipping away at Arthur's hard exterior. Perhaps he was unable to satisfy himself with Arthur's body, but at least he was making a dent. However, when Arthur walked past him, the men settled right into the other bedroll. Francis cracked an eye open and stared at Arthur's back. The man was turned away from him and alone in his own bedroll. Francis took a deep, soft breath so to not alert the other man. He had to admit that he was a little bit hurt by Arthur's rejection. There had never been a person as stubborn as Arthur Kirkland. Now the game was REALLY on, and Francis swore he was going to come out the victor. No man or woman could ever deny Francis Bonnefoy for long!

/

"Your form is all wrong!" Arthur shouted at Francis while the nobleman tried to steady the bow.

"Come on, Arthur! My arm and hand are tired!" He whined.

"Hmph!" Arthur angrily crossed his arms. "Maybe if you weren't so busy whacking off last night then your wrist would be much stronger than it is now! Honestly, you have no stamina!"

Francis lowered the bow with a smirk. "My 'arrow' has a different target. It requires little stretching to fly straight on into its intended spot?" He yelped when Arthur kicked him in the back of the knee, making him stumble.

"Once again, you stupid, fat frog! You do it like this!" Arthur stood beside Francis and mimicked the proper pose to aim the bow. When he touched Francis' bent hand with his own a little shiver of delight slithered up his arm. He tried not to remember any images of last night. "Relax your bow arm…just let the arrow fly." He frowned when Francis started nuzzling their cheeks together. "Why do you keep asking for death by my hand?"

"I want to die while making love!"

"Then it won't be with me. Now concentrate." Arthur fixed Francis' form before pressing up against him again. "Just let the arrow go. Keep your arm steady." Francis let loose the arrow and it flew over the said target which was a pile of tied sticks. "Well done." Arthur laughed.

"Do not laugh at me, Arthur Kirkland!" Francis grabbed another bow from the quiver. "Just you wait! I'll be a sharp shooter in no time!"

Arthur watched in amusement from his spot on a rock, tearing at a piece of dried meat while he enjoyed Francis' many fails. "I think you're the first person I've ever met who gets worse the more they try!" He couldn't stop himself from laughing.

Francis growled and cocked another arrow. "We'll see about that! ARROW FLY STRAIGHT AND TRUE!" Francis let the arrow loose and it split straight through the center of the sticks. Francis grinned and gave a holler of triumph. "YEAAAAAH! What do you think of THAT, Arthur?!" He boasted proudly, yet noticed the horrified look written on Arthur's face. "Ha! Are you amazed by my talents?" Francis really wanted to drop the bow and just rub his aching arm and wrist.

"That was not your arrow." Arthur called over to him. "That belongs to another!"

Francis froze, giving a heavy gulp. "A-Another? I thought this place was safe?"

"It is." Arthur slipped from the rock and moved closer to Francis. "Unless they are-"

"GET DOWN!" Francis tackled Arthur to the ground when he saw and heard the whistling of arrows coming their way. Luckily, as the arrows fell upon them neither one was pierced. "Arthur, are you alright?" They both knelt in the grass.

"We're in trouble. Big trouble." Arthur saw the dark figures moving around behind the regular forest, slowly coming into view as they stepped onto the land. It was a group of seven men, loosely clad in linen but carrying large weapons. They wore masked made from carved animal skulls. Arthur knew what they were. "Spiritual Warriors," he whispered.

"Spiritual Warriors?" Francis started to tremble as he looked at the fairly large and muscle toned men slowly coming their way.

"They may even be responsible for the ritual hangings we saw."

Francis yelped and turned blue in the face. "I don't want to loose my brain and heart! Set a snake on them or something!" The men were moving closer. "DO SOMETHING!" Francis whispered harshly.

"It doesn't work that way! We can't run…their arrows will find us easily, especially you."

"Th-then what do we do?" He asked, trembling as they approached, holding wooden hand weapons with carved rocks or bones for blades. Even clubs and axes.

"We will fight our way through…the unicorn will help us."

"The unicorn is not here…"

"If we make a large enough distraction it will come!" Arthur could hear the men speaking and understood their ancient language of the old spirits. They were whispering 'the eyes' over and over again, which Arthur knew referred to himself. Francis would not be able to understand them, but if they were caught then his cover would almost be completely blown. "Get ready to jump up, fight, and run through them!"

"What? Are you completely mad? I make love, not war!" Francis hissed in fear.

"You take the arrows…I'll take the bow."

The men suddenly raised their weapons above their heads and chanted loudly before each one took off in a run towards them.

End Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

***Thanks to all the readers and my beta!

***Warnings: Language, mild violence

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 7

Francis' first instinct was to shield himself, and the only thing he could use was Arthur. The 'spiritual warriors', as Arthur had called them, outweighed the two in strength and size. Francis was certain these men could snap them both in half with just their eye muscles. Having had no real military training above very basic self-defense, Francis proclaimed them both 'doomed'. Swiftly, he gripped Arthur by the waist and held him up to shield himself from harm. He heard Arthur yell and was met with a harsh slap, rendering him loopy. Francis dropped Arthur to his feet and the furious man ripped the arrow from Francis' hand.

"I'll take care of this myself!" Arthur quickly shot the arrow at one of the warriors yet they were able to dodge it, continuing to pursue. He fired a few more arrows but none were able to hit a target. These men were skilled hunters and fighters, none of them strangers to the effects of an arrow. "Damn it…" Arthur hissed under his breath as they were surrounded. "You are totally USELESS, Francis!"

Francis was eyeing the men in full body paint and abstract designs. "In case you haven't noticed, these aren't your run-of-the-mill street fighters. They're like…monsters!"

"FIGHT WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT!" Arthur lunged as the men tried to grab him, struggling and kicking as they grabbed hold of him. He snarled, bit, scratched, and punched.

Very calmly, Francis stood up and held his hands up in surrender to the men in front of him. Francis could see the men glance at each other in confusion through the bone masks. Francis took this moment to suddenly dart to the left and ran. "I'LL FIND THE UNICORN!" He hollered back towards Arthur.

"FRANCIS I'LL KILL YOU, YOU LOUSY COWARD!"

Francis called out for the unicorn, but the cry cut short by something catching around his legs. With a yelp he collided with the ground, sliding a bit on the wet dirt as he did. He looked back to see that his ankles were wrapped in some rope, which held two balls on the end. As much as he struggled to pull out of the binds, the tighter they became. He could hear the warriors shouting in their language as they rushed over to him, lifting Francis from the dirt. One man unraveled the device from his ankles while the other two lifted him by the arms. Francis turned blue in the face as he was carried back towards the others, whom now had Arthur fully tied up. Arthur was still struggling as he was thrown over one of their shoulders.

"Some help you are, Francis!" Arthur sneered at him.

"I thought I could find help. What exactly did you want me to do with the giant trio? Attack them? I see where fighting them got you!" Francis narrowed his eyes momentarily at Arthur before looking to the men carrying him. "I'm really just a poor man trying to find his way home. That's all!"

"They don't speak our language!"

"So where are they taking us?" He gasped. "They're not going to take out our brains, are they?" He turned green at the thought. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"I don't know what they are going to do to us. We're going back to their camp, no doubt."

"That unicorn was no help!" Francis whined, and then gasped. "What if they want to EAT us? Or drain us of our blood! Or because I'm so beautiful and gorgeous, they'll turn me into stone so they can look upon my face for all eternity! No one ever eats the pretty ones and we're always held captive! Beauty is such a curse!"

Arthur glared daggers at him as they left the plains and reentered the forest. "How in the name of all the spirits can one hold so much vanity? It's beyond vain! I hope they skin you alive and leave your bones for the wolves to eat!" Francis had already fainted and Arthur just cursed his luck. He knew they were going to be safe, but Francis' vain ramblings angered him to silence. Let the man know what true fear is! However, it would not be easy for them to escape, and even if they did, he would have 'Futile Francis' with him. "Completely useless!"

The warriors only wanted him for the sights and visions he could see. He wouldn't know exactly what they wanted until it was spoken to him. Since Francis was with him, Arthur had to play dumb with not knowing the language. He could always make up what they were saying, but pretending not to understand would be easier. He would also have to hope that Francis wouldn't ask more questions about Arthur's nature. Once Arthur escaped with Francis they could continue on their way, which wouldn't be much longer of a journey. His clan and this one tended to stay away from one another, but both want Arthur's power. He would have to start thinking of a way for them to escape.

/

Francis felt his eyelids flutter as he regained conscience. For a moment he wondered if it had all been a dream and he was safely tucked away in his lush bed. However, against his back was nothing soft, but rather cold and hard. When he tried to move his body felt constricted, holding him in place. Opening his eyes fully, Francis felt a wave of pure sorrow wash over him as he was still surrounded by the woods. It was no dream, this was really happening. Upon trying to move from his sitting position he found that his arms were bound behind his back and a rope also tied around his waist. Craning his neck to look behind he saw a large post or a trunk of a tree. Why was he tied to a tree? Then everything came flooding back to him and he yelped.

"They're going to roast me!"

"Shut up you dingbat." Francis turned his head to see a glimpse of Arthur on the other side of the tree. "They aren't going to roast us."

Francis pulled on his binds. "Then what are they doing? Where are we?" He looked around the area, seeing that they were up on some sort of hill yet the trees still surrounded them. The sun was soon going to set. "Why are we here? Do you know?"

"Stars above, your voice is nerve-wracking!" Arthur sneered for there was no possible explanation he could make up as to why they were both tied to a post. Suddenly, Arthur had thought of an excuse while searching through Francis' strengths and weaknesses. To say such things would go against everything he believed, but he needed Francis' full attention if they were ever going to escape. "They want us to…to m-m-ma-maaate!" He threw up a little in his mouth as the words were forced out.

"Mate? What for? First off, we're tied to a tree and my dick doesn't stretch that far. Two- "

"Shut your hole! Let me finish! They want us to mate in hopes that my powers can be transmitted sexually."

Francis raised a thin brow. "Somehow that seems…peculiar."

"Ugh, they're barbarians, Francis! They think this way, or has your nobleman mind forgotten that? We need to get out of here before the full moon is high. The strength of the moon and…my urge to 'mate' will be strong." He couldn't believe these words were coming out of his mouth. "I'm expected to break this binds and let you have me…" Arthur smirked evilly "then, after we are done, they will remove your cock or balls and toss them into the fires. That leaves you a gelding, Francis."

Francis felt the color drain from his face.

"These are the same men who cut out the brains and heart. I saw more of the bodies when you were out cold."

"W-We have to get out of here!" He began struggled fiercely in his bonds.

"That won't work, idiot!" Arthur looked around. "I need to find an animal…something that can help us out of here."

Francis rolled his eyes. "The unicorn was no help!"

"No…but there may be an animal nearby that can aid us…shut up for a few moments and let me work my stuff."

"Just do it quickly." Francis squeezed his legs tightly together, imagining what he would look like as a eunuch. Life wasn't worth living if he didn't have his manhood, and Arthur was not someone worth losing it for. Silently, he closed his eyes and prayed to anything that would listen. All he wanted was to return to civilization and enjoy life once again.

"Francis…don't…move."

"Oh no…what is it? What?" Francis trembled but sat still, cautiously looking down at the 'thing' that was rubbing against his leg. "A rabbit?" The brown animal was sniffing him curiously.

"There are many." Arthur said. "Just don't move. They can help."

"Seriously?" Francis rolled his eyes. "Did you speak to them?" He looked from side to side, seeing the group of rabbits gather around the base of the post. There had to be at least five or six. "Arthur, what are they doing?"

"The rope is too high for them to bite, so they will dig the post out." Arthur smiled when the rabbits began doing just that.

"Then what do we do?" Francis asked, watching the rabbits' feet kicking up the dirt.

"Let's wait until they are-" Arthur was interrupted by the howling of a wolf, and the rabbits heard it too. With heads and ears raised high at attention, the rabbits took off in a run. "WAIT!"

Francis gave a sarcastic smirk. "Great. Now we'll be mauled by wolves. Good plan, Arthur."

"Shut your trap!" He started to wiggle. "Come on; let's get this post out of the dirt!"

"And do what?!"

"Get away from here! Come on, get on your feet and push up! We need to lift the post UP." Francis planted his feet on the ground and started to push up. "We have to do it together you moron!"

"Alright then! On three!"

Together, they spoke "1, 2, 3!"

With feet planted firmly on the ground, the two men pushed up with their feet to make the post move. At first, the post was proving difficult to lift up despite the hole around it. Arthur urged Francis to push harder. They grit their teeth and cursed one another before feeling the post give way. Slowly, the post was lifted from the ground until the bottom point was completely out. Now the two could stand up, yet the post was still between them. Arthur had hoped the post would slide out but it was too tall for them. Arthur would have to think of a way to get the post to slip out between them so movement would be easier.

"We need to get this post out from between us." He squirmed a bit. "But I'm not sure- "

"Walk over to the edge of the hill. Maybe we can wiggle it out."

Arthur frowned at Francis' idea. "That has a chance of working. Okay then, let's walk." When they started to walk, both went forward but stopped. "Follow my lead, jackass!"

"Why do I have to walk backwards?" Francis huffed. "You follow me! The hill is fairly circular!"

"No, we're going my way!" Arthur started forwards but Francis fought him, pulling the other way.

"No! We're going MY way!"

"No, my way!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

Both men began a pulling contest with the post still secured between them. With teeth grit tight and feet kicking up dirt, the men's foolish bantering caught the sight of a warrior nearby. As they yelled and pulled, neither one noticed the sun going down and the sky growing dark.

"MY. WAY. IS. ALWAYS. RIGHT!" Arthur hissed, his feet slipping the dirt.

"Hardly! It was my genius idea that sparked our escape! It should be my way!" He pulled with a grunt, sliding Arthur back a bit. The argument was ridiculous, but Francis was not going to give in.

"When I need advice on how to style my hair I will ask you! Until then, it's MY WAY!" Arthur growled deeply and suddenly lurched forward, lifting both the post and Francis up with him. Francis yelped and kicked his feet in the air, now looking up at the darkening sky. "Now it's my way! You have no choice!"

"PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW! YOUR NOBLEMAN COMMANDS YOU!" Francis felt Arthur begin to walk to the right. "CEASE!"

"Shut your trap!" The weight of Francis and the post were heavy on his back, but Arthur would not settle for losing this battle. He was taking baby steps, but this ensured his victory over the blabber-mouth Francis. Once they reached the edge, Arthur forced a smirk over his gritting teeth. "Ha! Victory is-" His speech was cut short by the sound of a horn blast echoing in the woods. "Uh oh."

"What was that?" Francis asked, followed by a gulp.

"We have to move fast! The warriors are coming!" He lowered Francis back to the ground. "Turn sideways with me!" They carefully balance over the edge, but the point was hitting the dirt. "Damn it, we're still not high enough."

"Quickly! Let's walk around the edge and find the steepest part!" Francis was allowed to lead this time, and the horn was blown for a second time. "This spot is good! Now what? It's not falling fast enough!" He started to panic.

"Wiggle!" Arthur commanded. "Wiggle back and forth! The weight will pull it down. WIGGLE DAMN YOU!"

"I AM WIGGLING!" Francis could feel the post shifting downwards between their movements, but there was another type of movement he saw from the woods. The warriors were starting to gather. "WIGGLE FASTER! WE'VE GOT COMPANY!"

Arthur moved quickly, feeling the wood start to burn painfully through his tunic. He took a moment to glance up and saw that the post was nearly passed. "Almost there! Keep wiggling!"

When the post finally slipped loose, the ropes fell from their wrists and waists. Before any victory cry could be voiced, Francis had lost his footing and slipped over the edge, stumbling over the rope. He yelled for help as his body began to roll down the hill, but he wouldn't be alone. The rope caught around Arthur's ankle and pulled the other man with him. Arthur yelped as he tumbled down the hill, gaining faster speed and passing Francis. Once they landed at the bottom and cursed the other, they started untangling themselves from the ropes. The warriors were coming around quickly and readying their bows.

"GET OFF, ROPE!" Francis cursed at the rough rope still looped around his ankle. "Arthur, I need-" He cried out at Arthur's retreating back. "HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME HERE!" Francis screamed when an arrow nearly missed his lap. His hands worked quickly and he was free of the rope. "IT'S MY TURN TO KILL YOU, COWARD!" He leapt up and ran after Arthur, following the man into the woods.

Arthur glanced over his shoulder to see if Francis was still following him. Francis was a few paces behind him, but he was close enough for Arthur to continue running. Leaping over sticks and roots, Arthur gliding skillfully through the woods. Behind him, he could hear Francis tripping over bramble and other various plant parts. The nobleman was crying out for him to slow down but he couldn't. The shouts of the warriors were still close behind and one of their arrows hit a tree he had just past. They were gaining on them with Francis being the first that would get captured. Yet Arthur still needed him. Before he could turn back, a sheering pain went through his head when something hit his skull from behind. Arthur saw black momentarily as he stumbled to the ground, disoriented and in pain. He felt the back of his head, noticing a large bump and feeling some blood. They had thrown something at him, most likely a rock, and it hit its target.

"ARTHUR!" Francis saw the rock knock the other down and he stopped next to him. "Arthur, are you alright?" He shook him.

"Hurts…" Arthur lifted himself onto his arms but couldn't move further.

Francis knelt beside him and looked up when the warriors had caught up with them. Immediately, he moved his body to crouch in front of Arthur, shielding him from the men. He knew they were trapped without a way of escape or a weapon to defend themselves. Arthur was moaning in pain behind him, which meant that Francis had to be the one to protect. Glancing around, Francis caught sight of a large branch that he could use as a club. If he stayed very still, then chances are only one or two of the warriors would approach him. They needed both him and Arthur alive, so he would not have to worry about being killed. He would have to act fast and strike hard. If he missed, then there would be no chance of protecting himself or Arthur.

One of the warriors stepped forward cautiously, appearing to wait to see if Francis made a move. When Francis remained still, the warrior began to walk towards him. Francis' heart was beating rapidly and beads of sweat tickled at his temples. If there was any time to prove to Arthur that he was useful in these woods, now was the time. The warriors must see him as no real threat and he would take advantage of that. Once the man drew nearer, Francis swiftly grabbed the branch with two hands and swung it at the warrior's leg. He struck with accuracy but did not stop there. Francis swung the branch again and hit the man in the head, knocking him to the ground. The other warriors shouted something and drew their bows, slowly moving closer to Francis. Now he felt his breath catch in his throat for there was no way to attack each one. What had he been thinking? Still, he held the branch firmly in his grip and readied it to swing by anyone who neared them. His hands were shaking, his mind drawing a blank and his hearing fading.

Something must have heard his prayers long ago, for a moment later the warriors had started to scatter. From up ahead came the white running form of the unicorn coming towards them. Francis' eyes widened at the sight of the white horse, yet knew without a doubt that it was the unicorn. The beast stopped beside them and motioned to its back with its head. Francis looked at Arthur, who nodded and told him to mount. Francis knew how to ride, so he quickly lifted Arthur up onto the unicorn before leaping up to sit behind. The second Francis had mounted the unicorn it took off in a run. He gripped the white mane with both hands, securing Arthur's form between his arms. The warriors horns could be hear echoing through the treetops, but the unicorn was putting a great distance between them. Francis had never ridden a horse that went as fast as the unicorn. It was almost impossible to hold on properly and his thighs were starting to ache from having to squeeze so tightly. Bareback was always more difficult than a saddle. But to his surprise, Arthur leaned back to rest against his chest as they rode. Francis smiled softly at the gentle movement but said nothing to anger the other.

After a short while of riding, the unicorn started to come to a slow trotting stop near a glen. With a neighing snort, it lowered its head and motioned for them to dismount. Francis did so first, then carefully helped Arthur down from the unicorn. Arthur groaned loudly but fell into Francis' arms, still weak from the blow. Francis twitched a bit at Arthur's weight so he lowered them both to the ground, sitting the other in his lap. "Thank you, for helping us." Francis said to the unicorn. "I don't know if you can understand me…but thank you all the same."

The unicorn bent its head towards Arthur's and with a soft shining glow healed the wound.

Arthur's eyes fluttered open as the pain from the rock began to slowly fade. "Francis?"

"I'm right here. Don't worry we're safe now. The unicorn brought us here."

"I know." Arthur looked to the unicorn and it spoke only to him.

'Do you still wish to sacrifice this man? He tried to help you.'

"Yes. Yes I do." Arthur said firmly and Francis was confused. The unicorn turned away from them and began to walk away.

"Hey! Unicorn, wait! Why are you leaving?" Francis called after the majestic beast, but it never turned back, only disappeared into the woods around them. Francis sighed and looked at Arthur. "Did it speak to you?"

"It did," Arthur responded swiftly. "It's no business of yours."

"Of course it isn't." Francis moved the other from his lap. "Now what do we do?"

"Like you said, we are safe here. This area is out of their spiritual bounds, so it is a sin for them to travel this way. However, the warriors have all our stuff." Francis gasped.

"How are we going to sleep? How are we going to eat? It's cold in these woods! We have no blankets!"

Arthur stood up, rubbing his head. "Then we just sleep up against a tree or find a nice moss bed."

"Moss…bed?" Francis smacked a hand to his face. "Now it's moss."

"YOU can sleep on the grass, then." Arthur folded his arms. "I'm going to gather some wood to start a fire."

"I will help."

Silently, the two men started to gather wood for their fire. They did not speak of their escape or of the warriors. Francis had many questions, but he was angry with Arthur for not having thanked him for his heroic deed. Arthur was just as cold and cruel to him as he ever was, and Francis was beginning to get fed up with it. What Francis had done back there had been unlike anything he ever experienced. He was surprised that his nerves were not shot or that he panicked and ran. Instead, he chose to stand and fight to protect his fallen companion. Something had come over him back there at the fight to make him stand up to the warriors about to harm them. He used brutal force rather than sweet words or charming looks. That 'club' was actually in his hand and he did bodily harm to another human being. The attack was proof that he could properly defend himself if the time came. Perhaps it was his experience in the woods that have helped to unearth that mystery, or it was just something hidden deep within that he never had use for. Even if Arthur was unimpressed with his heroic act, Francis was extremely proud of himself. And his fight would make a great story to tell others once he returned to civilization.

Once the wood had been collected and the fire set, the two men sat across from one another. Arthur had to point out the sad truth that they would not be eating tonight, which made Francis depressed. Already his stomach was growling. He tried to ignore it by focusing on the warmth of the fire to heat his chilling body. The night air was cold, and neither one had blankets to keep them warm. Francis curled into himself, trying to keep his body tightly constricted so his body could remain warm. Arthur's sudden surprising words forced him to uncurl.

"Thank you for protecting me."

Francis looked over at him, but Arthur would not meet his gaze. "I had to do something…they would have taken you away and probably killed me."

"They would have killed you," Arthur answered. "It was…kind of you to try and protect me. If it weren't for the unicorn you'd be dead, but you didn't have to do anything to protect us either. Yet you did. It was a valid and noble attempt I thought was absent from your spirit."

Francis just smiled and looked into the fire. "I didn't think I had it in me to do so either. It just…sort of happened on the spot. I'm quite surprised myself. Maybe the woods are starting to bring out a new person in me."

Arthur turned to face him then, a small smile hinting at his lips. "The woods do have that sort of magic."

"I think they just might. Aside from the crazy people who live in them, the woods really do have a certain…beauty to it. And I mean that."

"Finally, you've made a connection." Arthur smirked. "Maybe you're not so useless after all. I guess there is hope for you yet."

Francis pouted. "You are so cruel to the one who shielded you with his own body! I was like a wolf back there! Using my fierce power and strength to protect you!"

Arthur laughed. "Wolf? I'm sorry, but Francis, a 'wolf' is not how anyone would describe you." He continued to snicker. "It's not your spiritual animal."

Francis huffed. "Then what IS my spiritual animal?"

"A domestic house cat." Arthur grinned. "They like to lie around all day and do nothing. They like to bask in the sun and expect food to be fed to them. They care only for themselves, and keep their bodies well groomed. If they get angry enough they can attack, but only with a simple scratch."

"I am not a house cat!" Francis twitched in annoyance. "And that's not even a wild animal! I want to be a wild animal! What kind of WILD animal am I?"

Arthur stretched his legs, warming his boots by the fire. He stared at Francis for a moment, considering the question, and then carefully analyzing an answer. Francis waited patiently. "Hm. A swan."

Francis frowned deeply. "A swan?"

"Yes. It has many meanings, but with you it stands for self-image, beauty, grace, longevity, balance, and empathy."

Francis tried to act annoyed by the answer, but he couldn't help his chest swelling with pride. "Well, I am beauty and charming and graceful and so many other things! I am a swan! A beautiful and majestic swan that all wish to obtain for themselves! Alas, I cannot be caged for I am a free spirit that must share his beauty and grace to others throughout the world!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Oh brother. You could be lying on a stone table with your insides being pulled out, but one compliment like that and you'd go off in your self-important ramblings. Vain ranting while being gutted; that's Francis Bonnefoy."

"Jealous, are we?" He flipped his hair.

"Guilty as charged," Arthur responded with sarcasm.

"Someday you will come to realize what a wonderful person I am."

Arthur looked into the flames. "I don't think anyone is wonderful. I don't like people."

Francis' smile faded, and his tone became serious. "You don't like people, or you don't like to get close to people?"

"Both. I liked and became close with Alfred, but that ended poorly."

"Alfred? Was that his name?"

Green eyes did not move from the fire. "Yes. But the stag and the snake were not meant to be."

Francis raised a brow. "Please, don't speak in you earthy forest talk. It is hard for me to understand."

"Alfred was strong, loving, gentle, swift, innocence, but full of pride and independence, like a stag. Which is why I do SO enjoy killing deer."

Francis gave a lopsided smile. "Okay…that's a little creepy. So…why are you a snake? Is it because you talk to them? But you talk to many animals. You're odd that way."

Green eyes glowed from the flames as they focused on Francis. "What does a snake mean to you?"

"Sex and betrayal." Francis found himself answering quickly.

Arthur smirked darkly. "Maybe by your people's sense, but not mine." He could see the look of fear beginning to build in Francis' features. Arthur started to crawl over to him. "A snake holds spiritual wisdom and power, a master of immortality and rebirth." He was now facing Francis. "Each skin shed holds many mysteries."

Francis leaned back at bit, surprised by Arthur's suddenly new personality. The man was on all fours beside him, face close enough to kiss. Arthur seemed to keep inching his face forward to Francis. Just like at the pond, Francis felt the hypnotic need wash over him once again, but this time Arthur appeared to want his attention. How or why Arthur was acting this way was a mystery, but Francis could not let the opportunity pass by. The look in Arthur's green eyes suggested something more, and Francis read it as lust. Gripping Arthur by his arms, Francis shoved him down to the ground, looming above him. "I'd rather have the sex part."

Arthur scoffed. "Figures." He turned his face away. "That's all you really care about."

Francis was not expecting such a line to come from the Arthur at this moment. What had changed? "Arthur? Why would you say something like that? Rethink your words," Francis said, his tone serious. "You speak as if sex means more than feeling good between us. You are thinking in terms of a relationship. This is not a relationship."

Arthur did not make a move, remaining on the ground and gazed up into blue eyes. "I know it is not a relationship…I wouldn't want another one. However…I thought there may be something more about me that you are interested in. Now I know it's just sex."

Francis lowered his face so their noses were inches apart. "I have tried to be sweet, romantic, and kind to you, Arthur. Instead of accepting my curtsies, you chose to belittle me, and spit on my compliments. To me, that shows someone who wants only sex and nothing emotional that comes with it." Arthur just stared at him. "Arthur, you are a very intelligent, strong, wise, and independent male. I recognize that."

"But you just want sex from me."

"As I have stated earlier at our meeting, I do not accept relationships, the same as you. I believe in free love and sex as a way to comfort and enjoy another's company. If you wish for me to love you, Arthur, then you are going about it the wrong way."

Arthur spat at him. "I don't want your love."

Francis wiped it from his cheek. "Then perhaps, you are looking for some company and I have been the only person around for quite some time." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "I know how to make love as a lover would. Would you like me to remind you how it feels?" Arthur said nothing, only continued to stare at him. "If you have the courage to try it, then kiss me. If not, then turn your head."

He stared down into Arthur's green eyes and waited for his answer. To his excitement and shock, Arthur's lips met his.

End Chapter 7 TBC


	8. Chapter 8

***Sorry this update took longer than usual.

***Warnings: Yaoi, language

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 8

Arthur immediately cursed himself the moment their lips touched, and he had done it willingly. The kiss was soft and gentle, with Francis leading it. Arthur pulled away for a moment to lift himself on his elbows and kiss the other with more force. If this was going to happen, then there was not a chance in all the heavens that Arthur would allow Francis full control. He never had any complaints about being bottom, but he would always be in control of the act. Pushing them into a sitting position, Arthur took control of the kiss and deepened it, which earned a moan from the other. Francis may be a popular lover in the nobleman's world, but he had never met someone like Arthur. Arthur knew those lovers of his were all lip service, completely fake and transparent. Francis wouldn't see it like that for the vain man was too caught up in himself to see the obvious lies in his lovers.

"Lay back down, my wild flower." Francis spoke in a suave, sexy voice. "Let me indulge myself in your natural fragrance and-"

"Shut it." Arthur responded softly. "Poetic fake words do little to please or excite me." He felt Francis' hands encircle his waist. The other smiled at him.

"Has anyone ever spoken them to you in the midst of passion like this?"

Arthur gazed at him for a moment. "No, but that doesn't mean I want to hear them." He nipped at the others bottom lip before giving another kiss. "Not every person falls into your arms wants to hear pillow talk."

"Then what do you want to hear?" Francis brought his hands around to undue the buckle of Arthur's belt. With the tunic now loose on Arthur's body, he let his hands travel up underneath to feel the lithe muscles. Arthur didn't seem to mind the touches.

"Your silence. I don't want to hear your stupid voice." Arthur pushed him down onto his back and crawled over him. Francis just looked up at him, blinking confused blue eyes at the intimidating green. "We're in my woods; my territory and not yours."

"Then I am at your humble service." Francis could see the look of curious surprise on Arthur's face, and it made him smile. "Since you are unsure of how I can perform, then simply do whatever makes you feel right. I will lie back and enjoy this painted body bouncing above me." If it was control Arthur wanted, then it was control he would get but not by his own means. Francis knew he wanted him to fight back, to fight for control, yet he would not let his opportunity slip by falling for it. He could play 'hard-to-get' in a whole other way that Arthur could not. Francis did let out a groan when he felt Arthur's clothed rump seat itself on his groin. The warmth from the other was helping to aide in the chill of the air. "I've never had a man quite like you before."

"I'm better than anyone you've ever slept with because I'm real."

"Real in what way?" His fingers toyed with the ties of Arthur's leggings.

" 'Real' as in I made you work for this." He batted Francis' hands away. "I didn't just fall onto my back and spread my legs because you're attractive."

Francis beamed. "You think I'm attractive?" Arthur frowned, caught in a corner of his own web. "Don't worry, you're only stating the obvious."

"I'm leaving you." He started to get up, but Francis held him in place. "What did I say about talking?" Arthur scolded, and Francis squeezed his lips together in response. "Better. Who cares to hear your stupid, nerve-wracking voice?" Arthur could feel Francis' groin start to harden and it pressed up against him. The feeling almost brought a blush to his cheeks. "Are you sure you want to do this? Fucking someone outside in the dirty woods, on the ground and not a bed?"

"How would I know if I never tried? Maybe I just want to do it with you." Arthur frowned. "It's too cold to undress fully, but I promise that when we get to the city, I will take you to a beautiful warm room, strip you naked, sit in a hot bath, kiss every square inch of your body and make sweet, passionate lov-"

Arthur brought his mouth down to kiss Francis quite. The other blonde moaned into his mouth and opened it for Arthur's tongue. Arthur didn't want anything slow and sweet from this man. He just wanted to satisfy some urges before he had Francis killed. Pulling away from the other, Arthur sat on his knees to reach under his legs. There, he unbuttoned a few to release his member and expose his backside, resting it against Francis. The man asked about the buttons, but Arthur ignored the question. When he felt Francis start to slide down his own pants, Arthur gripped his wrists and slammed them onto the ground. Francis blinked up at him in surprise from the sudden rough attack. "You're not in charge, I am. You have only ONE job."

"Which is?"

"Keep your cock hard for me, or else I'll cut it off."

"Yes sir." Francis felt a bit unappreciated under Arthur's dominant control. He did not want to fight the other because this opportunity would be lost forever. Francis knew that over time he could felt Arthur's heart, but had to let the domineering male make the first moves. Excitement flared inside him when Arthur's rough hands slipped past the hem of his pants, ushering them down to tuck it under his balls. The other blonde seemed to want only pleasure and nothing else, not even soft kisses or touches. Despite the lack of control and the cold air, Francis was able to remain hard. "What are you using for-"

Arthur knew what he was going to ask, so he decided to show Francis. Taking his own palm, he licked it a few times before wrapping it around Francis and stroking the length. The other moaned deeply and Arthur did it again, making sure it was slick enough for entering. It had been so long since he was last penetrated, and he could not remember what his lover looked like naked. Francis' erection was impressive to him, but Arthur had only seen one other so he could not compare. He did, however, remember the feelings the specific organ delivered, which he was eager to feel once again. Resting his hands on Francis' chest, Arthur positioned himself atop the other, feeling the tip hot against his entrance. Closing his eyes, he pressed down swiftly so the head would pass the first ring of muscle. The first part was always the hardest and there was little pain, but he let out a moan anyway.

"So beautiful…your face." Francis said with a gentle moan when Arthur's heat slowly began to encircle him. Arthur's normally hard face was relaxed with concentration, and Francis swore he could see a faint flush. He grit his teeth when Arthur pressed down further onto him, forcing the muscles to stretch. Arthur was tight from years of inactivity, but the feeling was undeniably sexy. To Francis, it felt as if he were taking a virgin and the thought excited him. Arthur's muscles were contracting around him beautifully, but he dare not say a word about it in fear of losing this tight heat. He was as much deprived as Arthur.

Arthur remembered how to relax his muscles and he slipped Francis the rest of the way inside. The stretching was somewhat uncomfortable but it would soon start to fade. His body trembled with anticipation yet he kept still, waiting for his body to properly adjust. Francis was waiting patiently as well, so Arthur opened his eyes to quickly glance at him. The man's features were slightly flushed and he had a soft smile painted on his face as he was looking back. Arthur's brows narrowed. "What is it? Stop looking at me like that."

"But you're so beautiful right now…the moon is directly above you…these green eyes just sparkling in-" He gasped as Arthur suddenly rocked against him.

"Shut up!" He blushed and lifted himself a bit, slowly pressing down. He let out a moan when the tip nearly grazed that special spot within him. When Francis tried to hold his hips, Arthur pushed them away. "No touching."

"What?" Francis was shocked. "I need to touch you!"

"No, you don't." Arthur raised himself up and slammed backed down, making himself and Francis groan with pleasure. Arthur shuddered when his spot was struck and he angled his body just right before lowering himself again. All the familiar feelings came back in a rush and Arthur took his pleasure with Francis, riding the other.

Francis could not ignore the pleasure rippling through his body by Arthur's movements, but they did not stop him from questioning about the other. He was not allowed to touch, kiss, suck, squeeze, cuddle, hold, grip, and nothing else of the sort. There was so much he wanted to show and do to Arthur, things to make him feel special. The man was lonely and bitter, but Francis wanted to help with that. Deciding to take a bit of initiative, he attempted to sit up but Arthur shoved him back down. While he was momentarily mesmerized by Arthur's rocking body, he quickly focused on the task at hand. This time he lifted himself quickly, forcing Arthur into his lap. The man attempted to escape, but Francis gripped the other's clothed hips tightly, sinking his fingers into the skin beneath. When Arthur tried to push away with his feet, Francis used the opportunity to shift onto his knees. Beginning with thrusts of his own, he guided Arthur's hips onto his cock.

"H-HEY!" Arthur protested with gasp. "I didn't say you could-" He shuddered when Francis struck his sweet spot at a deeper, harsher angle. Gripping the other's shoulders, Arthur moved with Francis' thrusts, panting and moaning softly into blonde locks. He shouldn't be allowing Francis to do this, but it felt too good to pass up.

"Arthur…" Francis moaned into his ear "so good."

Arthur chose not to respond, only allowing soft cries or pants to escape his throat. Francis had done everything Arthur wanted him to do with great stamina. His cock never softened or shrunk inside of him, only remained rock hard like he wanted. With each thrust down growing faster, Arthur could not keep his cries from escalading. He felt his belly twitching and fluttering with approaching orgasm, forcing his head to lull back as the pleasure rose. Francis had latched his lips onto his neck, but Arthur jerked his head away before any mark could be made. He hid his face in Francis' neck as the final waves of pleasure took over his body and he peeked. The pleasure made his shudder as his seed splattered against the white of Francis' shirt. The man was still hard within him and gave a few groans when Arthur's muscles tightened around him. However, Arthur lifted himself off of Francis in mid thrust and stood out of his reach.

"ARTHUR!" Francis gave him a look of frustrated shock as he knelt there, his cock still hard and now freezing without the other's heat. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

"I got what I wanted." He said flatly and started to button up the center of his pants. "You can whack off from here. I don't like the feel of cum inside of me."

Francis' face turned white as snow as he just blankly gazed at the other's back. "Why did you not tell me that in the beginning?"

Arthur scoffed. "Heaven knows what kind of whacky substitute you have for it, so I chose to keep silent."

"Then can I at least cum on you? Please?" He had to gently stroke his erection to help ease the ache.

"No. Just go finish up somewhere." Arthur heard Francis begin to approach him but when he faced the other he was greeted with a slap. Francis' palm struck his cheek firmly, and it stung. Arthur gave him a furious look, but the look on Francis' face was even fiercer.

"Have you no consideration for another's feelings? You say I am so vain, but at least I am not selfish when it comes to feelings! How dare you just take what you want from me and then leave! I am not a client and you are not a whore!"

Arthur gave him a shove. "Did you honestly think I would let you make love to me? Please! Perish the thought! I wanted sex, you wanted sex, the moment was right. You've even said it before that we can have just sex."

"Not THAT kind of bland sex! There's so much more to it! There's tender stroking, gentle kisses, soft touches, sweet sounds, and simple basic cuddling! Your sex was nothing more than wham, bam, thank you Francis!" Francis had his hands on his hips. "I can't believe you are THIS shallow and cruel. No wonder Alfred left you!"

It was Arthur's turn to slap him. "Silence you old goat! Never speak his name in my presence, and how dare you make such an assumption as that! You know nothing!"

"I know now that I should have NEVER gone on this little journey with you!" Francis hollered.

"And I second that, you pompous jackass! If it weren't for my reasons, I wouldn't even go shopping at a street market with a bastard like you!"

"WE HAVE NOTHING IN COMMON!" They both shouted in unison at each other with teeth bared and low pitched growls.

Francis broke the angry stare first. "I'm going to sleep over here on the ground for it is much warmer and softer than YOU!"

"Good, go! And please, pray for brains and personality!"

Francis walked far across the glen to be many feet away from Arthur. He glared at the man who had his back turned, already settling down onto the ground. Francis looked down at the dirt beneath his feet and frowned. There would be no sleep for him tonight, with the cold dirt under him and the air growing colder. All he had to keep warm was his fur shawl Arthur had given him. He took it off and figured he could use it as a blanket. There was a particularly grassy looking spot a few inches ahead so Francis chose that as his nature bed. The grass poked and crinkled beneath his weight, but Francis withheld the cry that threatened to escape his lips. Forcing his body to relax against the grass, he covered himself (barely) with the fur and attempted to close his eyes. The night was deathly silent, and Francis found he missed the peepers and crickets that chirped throughout the night in the plains. All he wanted was to go home.

Beside him came the crunching footfalls of a body as it made its way towards him. Francis assumed it was Arthur and readied himself for a verbal attack. Instead, when he opened his eyes, there was a strange person garbed in a brown cloak, their face hidden. Francis gulped softly and peeked his eyes around the man's eyes to glance at Arthur. He whimpered the man's name softly, but gasped as Arthur was speaking to another person dressed the same way. Francis looked up at the stranger before him to carefully raise a hand and wave politely.

"Francis, it's all right!" Arthur called over to him. "I know these people and they're safe."

"Know them?" Francis stood up and covered the fur around his shoulders. "Who are they?"

"Don't be frightened." Said the stranger. "We know your friend, and we would like to escort you to our village. The both of you. We have warm beds, fresh food, and a fire." Francis felt his stomach growl at the mention of food and his body shiver at the promise of warmth. "Will you come?"

"Is Arthur coming?"

"I am." Arthur was smiling, but it was different than what Francis had seen. This smile was an eerie, mischievous one, which he did not like the looks of. "I promise these folks are safe, Francis. You can stay here if you wish, but I am leaving with them."

What choice did he have? "Alright, I'm coming too."

Francis followed the others out of the glen and into the woods, doing his best to stay close. Arthur said he knew these men, and they appeared friendly enough. However, Arthur appeared friendly the first time Francis laid eyes on him, so he would have to be careful. After a mile or so of walking, Francis listened in on the strange conversation Arthur was having with the others. They spoke in a different language so he was unable to understand their speech. Francis narrowed his eyes suspiciously at their backs.

"Does this man suspect anything?" Asked one stranger to Arthur.

"He is hesitant of you two, but keep up the friendly act and he'll be quick to trust you." Arthur glanced back at Francis for a moment then turned back to the woods. "Remember, I am offering him, a nobleman, to all of you in return for my departure. I no longer want any part of this clan."

"The Head Master will be saddened to hear of you wishing to leave. You are our savior, our hero, our god."

"Yet I am still just a man." Arthur answered them flatly. "A pure blooded nobleman is more of an offering than anything else in this forest. Drinking his blood will promise good fortune to all, and last many years. This is your savior's 'farewell' gift to his tribe."

"We accept your offering, and we hope the Head Master will as well."

"Arthur, what are they saying?" Francis was fuming now. "I find it extremely RUDE to be speaking in another language in front of one who is not a native speaker! What are they saying?"

Arthur smiled at him from over his shoulder. "We're talking about what food we are going to eat at the village."

Francis wanted to continue on being suspicious, but the rumbling in his belly from the promise of food overrode all thought.

By sunrise, the strangers had led them to a large clearing within some trees. In the clearing stood over a dozen or more shabby huts. Surrounding the area were various wood carvings of strange beings and spirits. The path they took through the village was lined with tiny bones, each one perfectly laid out atop the other. All the people dressed the same, long brown robes and hoods that made it impossible to tell gender. Outside each hut passed were drying skins, meat, herbs, pots, and oddly shaped weapons. Even though fires burned at every hut and corner, there was a strange stench in the air around them. It had almost an herbal incense sort of smell to it, but there was no signs of a source.

Francis was slightly worried about the place just from atmosphere alone. Of course, Arthur was fairly normal and his cabin was full of strange objects. He leaned in to Arthur and whispered, "Are you sure this is a safe place to be?"

"Of course. This is how these people live. I know it looks odd to you, but they are putting us up for awhile. Be nice."

Francis looked around again and noticed a stone table in the center of a circle made out of animal skulls. "I hope that's not where we're eating dinner?" Francis gulped, sticking his tongue through his teeth in disgust.

"Maybe you're not." Arthur smirked and Francis gave him a curious look.

One of their guides turned to speak to them. "Would either of you care for a hot bath? Some new clothing, perh-"

"ME!" Francis cut in. "Me! Right here!" He was grinned stupidly at the sound of the word 'bath'. "Pamper me!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. 'Soon, Arthur. Soon. Just be patient.'

Somehow, the words he spoke to himself did not hold the same excitement as they had before. He dismissed the thought momentarily to kindly decline the offer for a bath, wanting Francis to have the chance to enjoy himself. Once Francis was out of sight, Arthur proceeded to walk through the village and watched as the people bowed to him. No matter where he walked, the tribe members would beg him to accept their offerings. The offerings were anything from simple herbs, to animals, and even children. Some begged for him to tell their future or that of their kin. Arthur usually refused and only took small objects that could be of some use to him. Soon all of this would be nothing more than a memory. He would be free to wander the woods and discover more of its mysteries. With his eyes and sixth sense, there was so much he could experience and see that normal humans could not.

So why was he feeling doubt? His blowout with Francis did not have the affect that he wanted. The fight left him questioning himself and his priorities. The words that Francis had called him; shallow, cruel, bitter, stubborn, and cold. Francis even brought up the issue of Alfred leaving him, which wasn't the whole truth. Alfred left to be a free spirit, but he had always complain about Arthur's feelings. Arthur was sweeter to Alfred than he was to Francis, but he was far from sentimental. He did love Alfred and was crushed when the man left him, hardening his heart so that it would not happen again. Fucking Francis rather than letting the other 'make love' to him was a necessary precaution on his part. Arthur knew that deep down beneath his hard exterior, that if he gave in to the skillful love-making art of Francis, he may start to fall in love again. Maybe it wouldn't be on the same level as he felt for Alfred, but it would help to ease the loneliness. Francis was loud, conceded, vain, self-centered, and pillow-talking rogue. Yet he was strangely attractive. Someone easy to manipulate if one knew what they were doing.

'But we're two different people from totally different worlds.' Those words always helped to keep his mind off of emotions. 'He could never live in my world…and I am unable to live in his.' Arthur stopped a few feet away from the skull circle surrounding the sacrificial table. Soon Francis would be lying across it. Arthur frowned. 'Why am I feeling guilty about this?'

Arthur decided that the best way to find a reason to hate Francis again was to speak to him. Chances are that Francis would still be in the hot bath, soaking up all of the heat and oils. Arthur made his way to the ceremonial hut where there was only one large wooden tub. He entered the hut and sure enough, there was Francis lounging back in the tub with a lazy, stupid smile of content on his face. Arthur growled, wanting nothing more than to splash some hot water in that vainly smug face. Before he could follow through with his action, Francis' blue eyes opened to gaze at him from the tub. The man sloshed across the water to the other side where he could peer down at Arthur. The tub was placed atop a layer of stones with a fire burning beneath them, which was used to heat the water. Francis folded his arms over the tub edge and rests his chin in the center, beads of sweat dotting his angelic face and hairy arms.

"Come to share a bath with me?" Francis swooned.

"Oh, you can speak? Judging by all that hair on your arms, I could have sworn you were a bear." He smirked at Francis' narrowed gaze.

"If I weren't so relaxed right now I would counter such an insult. However, I am relishing in the pleasure of being warm and clean! A swan must always look his best!" He threw his arms out and up, as if he was stretching his wings. "Soon I will be even more beautiful and alluring than I am now! Oh, how I so wish to have a looking glass! I could just fall in love with myself!"

Arthur scoffed. "I would like to know what sort of mirror you are looking in. And correct me if I'm wrong, but I think, no, I KNOW you are already in love with yourself."

"True, but with a mirror, it is like I am meeting another lover! One just as gorgeous as me! A true dream come true for any lover!"

Arthur slid a hand down his face, picturing Francis masturbating to his own reflection in a mirror above a bed. "You're so weird."

"All joking aside, why don't you come in and share with me? The water is still warm and it's clean." He lifted his hand to let the water trickle between his fingers. He gave a 'come hither' look in Arthur's direction. "What harm could it do? It would be a great way to settle that little scuffle we had in the glen. You know, make up for words said."

The idea of a hot bath was appealing, and against his better judgment, Arthur found himself stripping. Stepping up onto the little platform and over the rim, he sighed at the steaming water against his skin. He dunked himself briefly, then let out a moan while lounging his arms around the rim of the tub. But he had little time to protest as Francis came sloshing over once again to be near him. Arthur tried to move away, but Francis took it as a chance to grab the man in his arms. With Arthur secured in his grip, Francis lay his back against the wall of the tub with Arthur against his chest. Arthur hissed in protest when his back hit the other's chest, but he chose not to move. Especially when Francis rests his chin atop the narrow shoulder and rest a hand above his groin.

"Don't you dare." Arthur gave a breathy threat.

"I won't touch you 'there'. Just let me touch your body, Arthur. Please, just give me a chance. You may even like it. What are you so afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid, I just don't like it."

"We'll see about that."

Francis began to let his hand slowly wander along Arthur's belly and chest. The water made movement easier, so his hands glided over Arthur's skin. He rubbed the man fully for as long as his arms and hands could reach. Arthur's face was twisted in what looked like pain, but Francis could tell the stubborn man was trying to hold in the moans. Chancing it, Francis let his hand dip down to tangle his fingers in the dark blonde curls, searching for a sign of arousal. To his delight, Arthur was growing hard from simple touches alone. Arthur did, however, quickly bat Francis' hand away. Francis made another bold move, which entailed turning Arthur around so the man was in his lap. He groaned when their erections touched and Arthur let out a little gasp.

"See? No harm done. Nothing but feel good pleasure." He wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist.

"I still hate you." Arthur's groin was burning with more than just the heat of the water. He felt ashamed by it, but he was never one to deny sexual pleasure when he allowed it. Tonight this man was going to die, so whatever they did now would mean nothing by the morning. It was only proper to let the other man enjoy his last day on earth.

"You know…snakes poison swans." Arthur smirked, licking his lips slowly before nipping Francis' bottom lip.

"Not if the swan eats the snake first." Francis let the tip of his member rub against Arthur's entrance. "Please, let's try again. I want you, Arthur Kirkland. I truly do."

Arthur kept their gaze as he lowered himself onto Francis' erection, moaning as he did. "Only if I am in control."

"But only if I am allowed to cum in you." Francis shifted the a bit, whimpering at the tight moist heat surrounding his cock. "The water will help clean it out."

"…very well."

Arthur kissed him and began the gentle rocking. He moaned deeply as Francis' member slide easily inside of him, hitting every nerve. Gripping the rim of the tub, he proceeded to speed up the thrusts, when they were rudely interrupted. "The feast is ready for you both." Said a tribal member. "Please do not keep the Head Master waiting."

"Let's finish! Please, I want you so bad!" Francis whispered to Arthur, but gave a loud wail as the man's tight heat left him.

"No, they'll think we're mating and then they will do the fertility dance, which is something we want to avoid."

"Fertility dance?" Francis asked and watched as Arthur climbed out of the tub.

"These people tend to think that we, as humans, have a special inner touch with our opposite gender." He started to dress. "In short, it means that humans wish to be the opposite gender. Technically, by 'mating' with you in this territory and land, they would hope I could change into a woman and become fertile."

Francis puckered his lips together. "If you were to turn into a woman…by the stars above…you don't know what wonderful things I would do to your body."

Arthur's shoulders slumped. "Well there's the beginning of a nightmare."

"Stars above! If only I weren't so hungry I would be protesting about my manhood!"

"Just shut up and get dressed. I'll see you outside."

Arthur left the hut and Francis softly cursed. "So close!"

/

The dinner was held only for them, the Head Master, and a few other important individuals. Francis didn't care for he was too preoccupied with the fresh cooked food in front of him. It wasn't like the food in his manor, but it was a hundred times better than Arthur's cooking. There was well-cooked meat, fresh vegetables and berries, cheeses, potatoes, fish, and even some roots. Francis tried the roots but found they tasted too much like dirt for his liking. Instead, he feasted wholly on meat, cheese, and berries. Fresh water was provided, which Francis gulped down by the cupful. Arthur was eating as well, but not nearly as much as Francis.

"A toast to our new guest!" Cried the Head Master. "A foreigner from a strange land visiting our own! We must give him all the curtsies of our tribe!" The people cheered and Francis waved proudly. The Head Master held out his special drinking horn while another poured a milk-like substance into the horn. "Share a drink with me, fellow man!"

"I would be delighted!" Francis took the drinking horn from the Head Master and held it to his lips.

"That stuff is pretty strong." Warned Arthur. "It's like wine." Arthur knew what it was and he felt the lump lodge in his throat.

"I can handle wine, sweetling! Fear not." Francis took a long gulp of the liquid, finding it to be thick and creamy like goats milk, only much sweater. He licked his lips and drank the rest. "Ahhhhh, forgive me, Head Master, but the drink was just too delicious! I couldn't contain myself!"

The hooded man smiled. "Nonsense! You are our guest! Have as much as you like!"

Arthur leaned in to whisper. "Francis, we should go to that hut they gave you."

"Pish-posh!" Francis dismissed him. "I'm still eating and enjoying the polite etiquette of these fine gentlemen."

Francis took another heavy bite into the cooked leg of a stag when he began to feel dizzy. For a moment he tried to brush it off, but it came back stronger by the minute. He dropped the meat to his plate and toppled forward, catching himself with his hands. He felt like he was drunk or he had smoked too much of the 'fun plant' as it was called back home. It was beginning to make him feel sick to his stomach, and soon his vision started to grow dark. His entire body felt like it was floating, yet he knew his body was seated. The table beneath his hands swirled and twisted into itself, as if it were submerged in running water. Looking up, Francis could not believe the sight before him. Everyone at the table had turned into darkened figures, unable to make out full appearances. He knew the one next to him was Arthur, but the name and person did not register after a second. The darkened form had glowing green eyes with snakes peeking out from his back and head. Another darkened figure looked like a feral dog or wolf, with sharp teeth and narrow ears. The others took dark shapes with unrecognizable features. The sky, air, and trees were darkened red yet they shined in his eyes. For a moment, Francis thought he heard someone calling his name, but his body was being lifted once again. He was floating along the ground, looking up at the red canopy of blowing leaves.

Francis knew in the back of his mind something was horribly wrong, but his vision began to fade out before he could hope to find an answer.

End Chapter 8 TBC


	9. Chapter 9

***Sorry for the late update! Here's chapter 9! R&R Please!

Chapter 9

Arthur sat upon his small throne surrounded by skulls as various offerings were brought to him. He hardy acknowledged the gifts for his mind was focused elsewhere. Currently, Francis was tied to a post in one of the huts, hidden away from view, heavily guarded and drugged. Arthur had yet to visit him, but could only watch earlier as Francis' body was carried off by the tribal members and placed there. He had his own little ritual to go through, as Francis had his. Right now, Francis was having some of his blood drained for the sacrificial drink in which only the highest ranked tribal members may taste.

Eventually, he couldn't take it anymore and had to go see Francis. The guilt was nagging at him to the point where he just wanted to scream in frustration. Why was he feeling guilty about sending Francis off to be sacrificed? He hated the man, and Francis was his meal ticket out of this clan. The man had to die so he could be free of this life. Arthur stood from his seat and stepped over all the offerings, ignoring the people who grabbed at his robes as he passed. He couldn't wait to get away from all this.

Once at the hut, Arthur glanced around for signs of anyone nearby, but saw none. He opened the portly door of sticks and stepped inside the hut. There, tied to a post at the far end was the seated form of Francis. The blonde hung limp from the post with his legs stretched out before him. Blonde wavy locks were damp with sweat and the tie had come loose, pooling around the other's head. Arthur felt the guilt arise in him again, but this had to be done. He walked over to Francis and saw the man lift his tired head to look at him.

"Arthur…" his voice was raspy and low, "Are you all right?"

"All right? Me?" Arthur wondered just how much drug milk they have given him. "What about you?"

Francis looked up at him through a dirty curtain of hair. Blue eyes were bloodshot and heavily lidded. "These people are monsters…but they didn't hurt you, right?"

"Francis," Arthur knelt in front of him, "Listen to me…I'm the one who brought you here, to these people."

Francis tilted his head slightly. "I don't understand."

There was no sense in hiding it now. "I…I was never taking you to your city…I was taking you here. I'm offering you as a sacrifice so I can be free of these people."

"What?" He coughed. "Y-You knew this all along? You were just using me?"

Arthur glanced away but gave a nod. "Yes. I am bound to these people because of my natural power to see other things. I am like a god to them, but I am also a spiritual prisoner. I want to be free, just like you and Alfred. The only way I can have this is to sacrifice someone of pure, noble blood. So…when you came along that day-"

"You lied to me."

"Yes, and I'm sorry, but try to understand. When we first started I couldn't wait to get you here because you stand for everything I hate. But, as we continued on our way, I saw that you were starting to change and become a little more accepting of my ways. I don't want to do this to you, but I have to escape from this world. It's a dark and dangerous place…I must escape."

"I do understand," came Francis' soft reply and it had surprised Arthur. Francis let his head rest against the post to better see Arthur. "And to be fully honest, I don't really care. I've seen things too…frightening things. I've seen bodies lying all over the ground…red sky…strange people around. Even you I saw covered in snakes. I should have known right then…that those snakes were a sign of betrayal and that's what you did. You betrayed me."

Arthur was concerned by Francis' change in attitude and speech for it did not sound like the sweet man at all. "But I had my reasons."

"I don't care at this point anymore with what they do to me." He looked away. "Who's to say the plague hasn't reached Stargburg? Who knows what's happening out there right now in the organized cities? If society is breaking down…then I'd rather be dead. So let them sacrifice and drain me of my blood, I don't care. The world is doomed anyway." He turned back to Arthur. "You're such a bitter little man, and it is such a waste. Your selfish, snobbish pride and stubbornness is uncanny. You could be so much more, and yet you rather hate." Francis narrowed his brows. "Soon you will be free, but I know the guilt you will carry will last a lifetime. So I hope all of your little scheming was worth it. Now leave me." He said the last part in a whisper.

"Francis, I-" Francis spat at him and the saliva struck him on the left cheek.

Arthur immediately stood up and stormed out of the hut. He was shocked and appalled by Francis' behavior. The man's words had disturbed him greatly, and Arthur began to wonder if this was the right thing to be doing. Francis had to be suffering from the aftermath of the heavy drug, which most likely was fogging his judgment. However, the words had stung, almost the same as when Alfred said he wanted to break off their relationship. It made him feel numb and hollow inside. Arthur held the fur cloak tighter around his body and made off for the woods to be alone with his thoughts.

Bitter. Francis had called him 'bitter'. Bitter and selfish. Arthur knew that Francis was right, but he hated to hear those words. He felt a lot of bitterness for Francis, mostly due to the man's openly warm personality. Francis was so carefree and spoiled beyond belief, but the man had a gentle soul. In some way, Arthur actually feared him. Francis was so open about his feelings and overly friendly that Arthur had begun to feel threatened. Francis wanted to hold and hug him while 'making love'. Why would Francis want to make love to him if they weren't together? The nobleman was just a horny lover.

So why was he feeling remorse for offering Francis up for sacrifice? He didn't love the man and never would, but there was something he was feeling. He was sacrificing an innocent life to save his own. A man who up until now had been incredibly annoying, but Francis had tried very hard to accept his ways. Even after all they had been through, Francis had stood beside him and tried to be civil. It was himself who made the traveling relationship hard. But he could not allow himself to get into another relationship. He wanted to be free of everything. Free of feelings, relationships, and duty. All he wanted was to be his own person with no baggage or anyone to answer to. That is what he needed to be truly happy.

"Still, something does not settle well with me," he spoke aloud to himself. Looking around him, Arthur started to notice the center of the trees' trunks begin to glow. Each one around him flashed a soft white glow, another way in which they would communicate to him. Arthur just sighed and continued on his walk through the woods, trying to ignore the anxiety of the trees around him. They were trying to 'stop' and to 'do the right thing'. "But I don't know what that is. I don't know the right thing to do. I want to be free, and this is the only way."

Why was everything in nature against him? Even the fairies and mystical entities were avoiding him. It was as if the whole forest and all its magic was turning itself off to him. The forest couldn't possibly be on Francis' side in this? He wouldn't be able to enjoy his freedom if the forest turned its back on him. What he had was a special gift that not many had, at least none that he had ever met. He was the only one he knew of with these powers. If the forest were to abandon him, Arthur didn't know what he would do. "Someone give me a sign. Give me an answer to my dilemma." He asked one of the trees, laying his palm against the trunk gently. The wind started to blow gently through his hair as he awaited an answer.

The forest appeared to come alive again, and the fairies started to conjure together to make the form of two men. Arthur recognized the forms as himself and Francis. Francis' form had leaned down to kiss his hand before throwing his arms open wide. It almost seemed as if Francis was presenting something to him, then he took Arthur's form's hand and lead him away. The fairies scattered right after, taking their places among the trees. "You want me to go with Francis? But I hate him! We are nothing alike!" The trees started to lean towards one side, pointing north. Further north would be one of the cities, so was that what Francis' form was trying to show him? "I can't live in his world." Arthur whispered. "I'm not accepted there and I never will be. The woods are where I belong."

'But that man would accept you.' Arthur heard the voice of the unicorn and turned to see the white creature walking towards him.

"Alfred accepted me too…and he left. Francis would do the same."

'How do you know?'

"The man believes in free love. He understands NOTHING other than pleasure, wine, and luxuries. What future could he and I possibly have?"

'He has come to accept and acknowledge the other wonders of this world. That man accepts you for who you are and wishes to be with you.'

Arthur scoffed. "No, he just wants to lay with me, nothing more. Besides, any hope we could have is destroyed now. He knows I am sacrificing him. Even if I were to stop this, he would never forgive me and then I will never be free."

The unicorn leaned its head down. 'There is a way you can both be free, but you have to find the answer yourself. Know this, Arthur Kirkland, should you darken your soul with innocent blood for selfish means, then the forest will no longer be a part of you.'

"Do you really mean that?"

'That man needs to live. You have the power of sight, and he has the power of change.'

"I don't understand. Change? Change what? He won't change. He'll still be the same vain and self-centered arrogant male he always was."

The unicorn moved closer. 'Your hearts may be in different worlds, but your love will be the same.'

"I don't 'love'. That word is foreign to me." He ran a hand through his hair. "However, despite my doubts, I will do as you say. My heart and soul belongs to the woods first."

'Once you are both free, continue on your journey to the city in which that man seeks. The forest needs you there.'

"Needs me there?" The unicorn turned and started to walk away. "Hey! Wait! What do you mean by that?" He waited for the unicorn's response, but the creature slowly faded away into the blackness of the trees. The forest was silent once again, yet the wind had grown strong. Its gusts started to push him in the direction of the camp. The distant sound of ritual drums could be heard, and Arthur let out a gasp. "They're starting!" He began to pace anxiously. "I have to do something…something that will get them to stop…and then we can both be free. Just as the unicorn said. But what? Think, Arthur, think!" He pounded his forehead with his fist. "I have to trick them. I-"

The swift sound of movement nearby made him look up and see a large stag coming towards him. It slid to a halt some feet away and stood proud, puffing out its chest to Arthur. Green eyes stared at the beast standing nobly before him, wondering what its purpose was. Then, it had occurred to him. Swiftly he took his bow and cocked an arrow, sending it flying towards the stag. The stag did not move and welcomed the arrow into its chest. Arthur watched as it slumped further to the ground before lying on its side to die. Arthur walked over to it and knelt down, stroking the rough brown fur. "Thank you for your noble sacrifice, friend." Arthur took out his hunting knife and proceeded to work.

/

Francis lifted his head when he heard the chanting of people and the beating of drums. He knew he was scared, but the fear was not registering with him. Between the heavy blood loss and the drugged milk, Francis hardly knew where he was. He remembered Arthur having betrayed him, offering him up for sacrifice like some lamb. The betrayal and the lying was what hurt Francis the most. He had started to think that Arthur was warming up to him. This whole time Arthur knew this was going to happen and planned for it. Just when he thought he was growing to admire the man, this had to happen. Now he was set to die.

The door to the hut opened and a swarm of torches came in, lighting up the blackened room. Francis had to shield his eyes for a moment as the people in cloaks surrounded him. One person dressed differently from the others came up to him with a knife. Francis thought they were going to cut his flesh again to drain more blood. Instead, the person grabbed a bulk of his blonde hair and tugged it taunt upwards. Francis let out a hiss of pain and glanced up to watch as the person sliced off nearly all of his locks. He let out a choked wail for he loved his hair. He watched the person bring it over to another who was holding a bowl filled with fire. His precious locks were tossed into the flames and they sputtered violently. Next came the chanting and singing, its sound hurting his ears. Suddenly, he felt the rope around his wrists was cut away, freeing his hands. Francis did not have the strength to get up to save himself, so a few of the people lifted him instead.

Helplessly he struggled against the hundreds of hands that seemed to stick to his body as he was carried high above their heads. They were bringing him to that stone table in which he will meet his death. For a moment he glanced up at the wintery moon, recognizing its beauty and knowing this would be the last time he would see it. Then he felt his body placed upon something cold and hard; the sacrificial table. Again he struggled as his limbs were tied to the legs, holding him immobile. The harder he pulled, the tighter the ropes became. Now his heart was pounding and his pulse racing. The leader of the tribe stood beside the table, dressed in heavy furs and bones with a large headdress of many antlers. The sight was terrifying.

The man started to chant and speak to the people in their language with the other repeating back short words. Francis could only stare up at the sky, trying to focus on the moon and minimal stars. What would he become once he was dead? Would he be a star in the sky? Would he be a cloud? Will his body just disappear and his soul travel through the universe? Or was there a whole other world beyond this one? The type of world Arthur could see. 'Arthur.' He spoke the name to himself and felt the tears in his eyes. However, he had to close them when he saw the large bone knife being raised high above him. 'I thought I would die during sex with good wine in my belly…'

"HALT!"

Francis' eyes burst open at the familiar voice of Arthur. He, like everyone else, turned to the source of the word. The people started to gasp, scream, cry, and pray. Francis looked upon Arthur's form. Arthur was covered heavily in blood from head to toe. His blonde hair was matted with it, and more was smeared all over his face and neck. Even his hands were coated red like a pair of gloves. From his fur cloak hung bloody strands of something meat-like. Arthur made for a terrifying sight, and his green eyes shown with dark fury.

"Stop this sacrifice!" Arthur commanded in their language. "I have spoken to the forest and it bleeds in despair and fear for this heinous choice of sacrifice! Look upon me! I am bleeding along with the forest!"

"No! You are our eyes!" Shouted the leader. "The one who sees all!"

"And see I do! I see dark times befalling this village and tribe!" He held up his hands, the blood still dripping from the tips. "I see the sky turning black with ash! From the ash will pour a red rain that will kill all plant and animal life! The red rain will burn through skin and melt the trees! The rivers will run dry and the ground will swallow up all who remain! THIS IS WHAT MY EYES ARE FORETELLING!" He turned and pointed to the table. "LET THAT MAN GO! THE FOREST WANTS HIM! DENY THE FOREST ITS RIGHTS AND SUFFER FOR ALL ETERNITY!"

The people began to beg the leader to do as Arthur commanded. The leader seemed hesitant at first, but upon gazing into Arthur's furious eyes, he did as he was told. He cut the rope from Francis' limbs and fell to his knees in prayer.

Francis sat up quickly from the table and looked around in shock.

"HUMAN! COME TO ME!" Arthur shouted in his direction. "SEEK THE FOREST! I SHALL DELIVER YOU!"

Francis wasted no time leaping off of the table and rushing towards Arthur. His anger for the man was nothing compared to the need for escape. The people grabbed at him as he ran but he managed to keep away. His body was so weak that his limbs were screaming with pain. Still, he forced his body to continue towards Arthur's bloody form. Once he was beside Arthur he collapsed into the man, not caring about the blood that now coated his body as well. He felt Arthur grip his hand and pull roughly.

"Come on! We have to go!" Arthur pulled him along as they ran into the woods, but he could feel Francis falling behind. Arthur knew most of it had to do with blood loss. "Keep running, Francis! If you want to keep your life, then keep running!"

"Arthur…" he panted out "I can't…I can't run…anymore…!" Francis started to lose balance with his feet, stumbling over his shoes. They could both here the tribal members shouting after them. "We're gonna die…!"

"Not yet!" Arthur smirked through the drying blood when he saw a large doe running alongside of them. The forest was indeed on their side. "Get on the doe!"

"The what?"

"THE DOE!"

Francis saw the large animal run up beside him, and on instinct, he leapt up onto her. It took the last bit of his strength, but the adrenaline pumping through his veins to escape was strong. The will to live was overriding all. So he clung tight to her thick neck as the large limber body ran and leap over the earth. Francis felt his body was too big for the animal to hold while she ran. "Arthur, I'm too big for her!"

"We just need to gain distance! They we can hide!"

The bouncing of his body as the deer ran ahead was making him feel sick and light headed. "Are we…away yet?" He could feel his face turning green.

"Not yet, but keep holding on!" Arthur looked up at the trees. 'I have done what you asked, now help us hide. Show us where.'

The trees started to sway and moan in an echoing bellow, slowly parting their trunks to expose a path. Arthur turned and followed it with the deer and Francis close behind. The trees would straighten up the moment they passed, keeping a distance between them and the clan. Arthur knew that after this, he would never be able to return to these woods again. The clan members would find him and kill him. He silently prayed that the natural world knew what it was doing by sacrificing his own freedom to save a man such as Francis. They said this man could change things, but Arthur had his doubts.

Up ahead, he saw one of the trees bending very low to the ground, and it whispered for them to hide 'here'. Arthur stopped at the tree and looked down into a thick trench. He held his hands up to the stop the doe, which came to a sliding halt. Arthur helped remove Francis from her back, giving her neck a stroke in 'thanks' before climbing down into the trench. He ended up having to drag Francis through the cold damp dirt to where the moonlight grew dim. Up above, Arthur heard movements such as vines or roots moving through soil. He saw the roots of trees begin to weave a protective roof above them, shielding them further from view. Arthur gave a little smile, for he knew that the forest would keep the clan from discovering them here. With a heavy sigh of relief, Arthur sat himself down with Francis directly beside him. However, he felt the other move from his side and turned to look at him. Francis would not meet his gaze.

"Francis?"

"Why did you save me if you worked so hard to get me here in the first place?" He would not look at Arthur. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"It was not my choice, but the suggestion of the woods. They wanted you to live, so I obeyed."

Francis was silent, and then, "So it wasn't because you felt guilty or cared about me. It was because of the woods TELLING you to do so. I suppose I should thank you for listening to the reasonable side of things." He scoffed. "Listen to me; I'm stating that trees are more reasonable than humans. Who would have thought?"

Arthur glared. "Hey, I gave up my freedom to save your hide. I didn't have to, but I did. I made the proper moral choice." Tired blue eyes turned to him.

"So you chose to save me over freedom, even though you didn't want to? Or are you just lying because you're stubborn?"

Arthur wiped away some of the still wet blood from around his eyes. "I don't know, to be honest. I don't know why I made that decision. All I know is that you can change things, and I'm supposed to help." He cleared his throat. "So…after you are feeling better and up to traveling, we will continue to your city. There, I will stay with you and see the reasons why the forest wants me to remain there. With you."

"With me? So I can change things? Huh, interesting." He coughed. "Regardless, it will take me a long while before I am able to trust you again. You do know that, right?"

"I would laugh if you wanted to trust me again so soon." Arthur responded with a smirk. "After all, I did set you up to die for my own gain."

"You're a greedy, manipulative son-of-a-bitch. But, you're an interesting one nonetheless." Francis gave him a look of disgust. "And by the stars man! Don't touch me with that…that…BLOOD all over you! Disgusting!"

Arthur frowned with a growl. "This blood saved your life! A noble stag sacrificed his life to help free you!"

"Take some lessons from the stags, then!" Francis turned away from him. "I can't even look at you right now, Arthur." His voice was firm. "This betrayal…is unlike anything I have ever experienced from a person." He started to lay down in the dirt, uncaring. "All this time I was trying to be your friend, and hoping you would accept me in return. Even though we fight, I always saw it as something healthy in a relationship, especially one between friends. This whole time I was trying to win you by becoming your friend…and all you could think of was how to have me killed. Thanks a lot for that, Arthur. You have to be one of the most horrible and despicable people I have ever met."

Those words stung coming from Francis. Arthur just stared at the man's back, trying to find the proper words to say back to him. However, no words would come and an empty feeling of guilt grew in his belly, giving him butterflies. Words coming from Francis should not have such a heavy effect on him like this, and yet they were bringing back old memories of Alfred. The feelings he had thought he lost along with Alfred walking out of his life went with the man. Instead, they were only buried deep under a stone heart, which were now only uncovered. He hated the feelings. Francis would not speak those words if he did not mean them.

Arthur lay down on the ground as well, but kept a heavy distance between himself and Francis. All they could do now was sleep, and he could hear Francis' exhausted snores. Arthur curled into a ball and hid his face in folded arms, trying to disappear into himself. Maybe things would be better with Francis once the drug was out of his body and his mind properly rested.

But he doubted it.

End Chapter 9 TBC


	10. Chapter 10

***Thanks for the reviews and my beta for her awesome work!

***Warnings: Language, minor drug use

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 10

Francis woke up with a pounding headache, so strong that he felt the throbbing in his top row of teeth. His stomach was twisting and turning with nausea, his mouth was dry, and his limbs were like water. Unable to recognize where he was or what had happened, Francis simply sat up slowly with a deep groan of displeasure. What happened? He seemed to remember looking up at the moon, some strange chanting, and a lot of blood. It hurt too much to open his eyes, so he kept them closed and tried to remember anything that had happened prior to how he ended up here, in a ditch. 'Think, Francis, think!'

Then it hit him. It was that strange white milk he had tasted during the feast. It drugged him. What few things happened after were a blank, but he DID remember how the people carried him off to the stone table. He was almost killed, sacrificed. It had all been Arthur's fault. 'Yes, Arthur. That snake. Where is he?' Francis did not have to look far for the man was nearby, curled up in a heap on the dirt floor. Blonde brows narrowed as he pondered the best way to approach Arthur's betrayal drug-free. He reached a hand around to rub at his neck, yet noticed his fingers did not brush against any hair. Frantic, Francis grabbed and ran his hands through what little was left of his precious hair. It was all uneven in length, and it only reached beneath his ears. Once the realization kicked in that his hair had been brutally and unprofessionally chopped off wrung a loud scream from his throat.

The scream in turn woke up Arthur, who also jumped up and screamed in response to the sudden jolt of sound.

"MY HAAAAAAAIR! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR! WHAT HAPPENED TO IT? I'M SO UGLY AND PLAIN AND BORING, LIKE YOU!"

"-TSK! YOU- GRRR- ROTTEN- WHATEVERTHEHELLYOUARE! DAMN YOUR HAIR!"

"What has happened? My beautiful…wavy…gorgeous locks." His eyes were moist with tears. "They're gone…all gone…"

Arthur slapped a hand to his face and peeked out from between the fingers, glaring a green eye at the other. "Here's a surprising revelation. Hair grows back!"

"But such rich, golden, gorgeous locks such as mine which hundreds would die for cannot just 'grow' back. It needs tender loving care. It must be carefully trimmed and washed, brushed a hundred times on both sides, until it is perfectly even. You don't understand the amount of work that goes in to keeping such beautiful hair. If it's not mended soon, then I will begin to have straw hair like you!"

"My hair is NOT like straw!" Arthur hollered at him. "Now shut up about your hair! We need to head to Stargburg as soon as possible!"

Francis forgot about his hair when the city was mentioned. "Stargburg?" His tone turned to sarcasm. "Oh, are you actually TAKING me there? Or are you going to drop me off in some backwoods black magic tribe again?"

Arthur narrowed his gaze. "I'm being truthful this time. I will take you to Stargburg. You're…needed there. The woods and unicorn said so."

"Needed? Oh, so THAT'S the only reason you saved me, then! Because the forest dwellers told you to! You are just a rotten piece of fruit, aren't you?"

"How dare you speak to me that-"

Francis lost his temper. "How dare YOU offer me up for sacrifice! You were going to have me KILLED, and all you can say is 'don't speak that way'? Selfish snake!" Arthur did not respond. "You know, I remember when I first drank that milk how I saw your body change. Numerous snakes were coming out from behind you, and it all ties in now! You talk to snakes, your fond of snakes, and I saw all those…those…spirit things or whatever you call it!"

"I'm being honest now! Maybe I didn't do right by my own judgment…but the forest spirits do not lie." His voice turned softer. "Besides, you're aware of it now, so how could I even trick you? If I wanted to, that is. Both of us are needed at Stargburg. I will guide us there."

Francis gave him a serious look. "You really betrayed my trust back there, Arthur. You really are one of a kind…I just don't know what kind."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Fine, you don't have to talk to me or anything. Stargburg is not far from here, so we should reach it within two days, I estimate." He glanced back at Francis. "Whenever you are fit to travel, that is."

Francis lay back against the dirt wall, giving a heavy sigh. He had no choice but to trust Arthur. If they broke away from one another, then Francis knew he would end up lost or dead. Still, he would stay on his guard around Arthur from now on. Snakes like to hide before they attack, and Arthur's form of that was to remain quiet about his true ambitions, then strike. Arthur could 'strike' again at any time. Caution and aloofness would be his best defenses. "Alright, I have no choice but to believe you. Let's leave now. I want to get back to civilization as soon as possible. Is it…safe to travel though?"

Arthur gave a curt nod. "The tribal members are long gone. You've been out of it for at least a day and a half. The woods have helped to misguide them away from us. Now that this incident has happened, you can feel safe within in the forest. The spirits wish to see us safely to Stargburg."

"Will they keep me safe from you?" Francis crossed his arms.

"…they will. Believe what you want. Let's get moving. Follow me."

"You will be bathing, right? Dried blood caked in dirt is not at all appealing."

/

The silence was awkward. Very awkward. It was unsettling, and Arthur knew he was feeling it more than the other. Francis kept a steady, even pace behind him, saying nothing at all and keeping his arms wrapped around his body to shield the cold. Usually the man was running off at the mouth about anything and everything. Arthur had to wonder what the man was thinking. Chances are it was about sex or his hair, but Arthur had a strong feeling those were not the thoughts in Francis' head. He thought he would enjoy the silence and not have to put up with the man's annoying voice. Yet now he seemed to miss it, almost crave it. Perhaps it stemmed from the loneliness he felt after being alone for so long. Now that he did not have Francis' stupid, comedic statements, he was bored. Alfred was another one who could never shut up, but the man had never given him the silent treatment like this. Francis was proving to be very stubborn when he claims to not be.

"Will you be staying with me?" Francis asked.

Arthur was surprised by the sudden speech, but turned to look at him. "Yes, I will have to. The forest said you can change things…and I am to help." He leapt over a fallen tree. "We will need to be together for this. In my life, the forest and all its beauties come first."

"I can see that." Francis said seriously. "It will be a strange living for you. Understand that someone of your status living in MY house will have to be a servant."

"You want me…to be…YOUR servant?" Arthur could feel his face burning red. "I am no one's servant. Least of all to YOU."

Francis gave him an 'oh really' look. "So why are you doing whatever the woods tell you to do? You are THEIR servant it would seem."

Arthur sucked his teeth. "I won't be your personal servant then. I will be a house servant but nothing more."

"Fair enough. Lead on."

/

The night grew colder by the mile but they would not stop to rest. It was Francis who suggested they keep walking, only so their bodies could stay warm. Arthur could not argue with that. They did, however, stop at a small quagmire of water where Arthur washed off as much of the blood as he could.

They continued on well through the night, neither one seeming to be tired. There was less stopping due to Francis' lack of complaining. Both of them wanted to reach the city soon so their awkward traveling would be at an end. Just as Arthur mentioned, the forest helped to safely guide them through, going so far as to point out the quickest routes. Arthur knew this, of course, and Francis was only following.

It wasn't until noon the next day that the two exited a part of the forest, coming out onto a large hill. Before them stood the city of Stargburg, its stone buildings tall and strong. The city was vast, stretching further than the eye could see. On foot, they would not reach the gates of the city until nightfall. This city, like the other, had a great wall around it, but not only surrounding the nobles. The entire city was encased in a long and tall stone wall.

Arthur had heard of Stargburg and knew where it was, but never had he actually seen it. The building power of mankind never ceased to amaze him. But there was something eerie within the city, Arthur could feel it. The forest was afraid. There must be something here that the forest saw as a threat, or something would come of it. Arthur was determined to find out what it is.

"Thank the stars! Civilization at last!" Francis threw his arms out. "Thank you spirits! Thank you woods! Thank you everything!"

"Shall we continue?" Arthur was eager to begin his searching.

"Yes, please! Marble halls and clean floors, here I come!"

At the city wall gates…

"What do you mean I'm not allowed in?" Francis hollered in outrage at the guard. "Do you know who I am?"

The guard gave him a bored look. "Some backwoods ruffian?"

"No, that's him you're referring to." Francis pointed to Arthur who gave a huff. "I have just traveled a VERY long way from Hillcrest! I have family here! I am Francis Bonnefoy! The heir to the Bonnefoy Wine and Domestic Animal Trading Company!"

"Really?" The guard scoffed. "Yeah, sure, and I'm the mayor of the city. Now off with you."

Francis puffed out his cheeks and planted fists firmly on his hips. "I am the one and only Francis Bonnefoy!"

Arthur decided to step in, putting a hand on Francis' shoulder to silence him. "And 'one' of you is all the world needs." He cleared his throat. "Forgive my partner, good sir. He's just a test subject of mine." Arthur stepped on Francis' foot to keep him from protesting. "You see, I'm a traveling herb salesmen. I have many different healing and cooking herbs that I would like to sell. My partner here is really more of a pack-horse than a person. He carries all my things. And forgive his…strangeness." Arthur chuckled. "He's tampered with my potions on more than one occasion."

The guard laughed. "Fair enough! Go on in."

"Thank you, sir. Come along, Francis."

Francis grumbled but followed Arthur through the large stone archway and into the city. "That was a bit rude."

"It got us in, didn't it?" Arthur smirked at him from over his shoulder. "So, where is this family of yours? Do you even know where they live? Or do you just know that they live here?"

"They have the Bonnefoy name in their business. You see, my family is the vineyard business on my father's side. His sister, my aunt, is the farming business portion of the family. They breed domesticated farm animals while we harvest wine. Our two families share in the profit. All we need to do is find 'Bonnefoy' and we're good to go." He noticed Arthur had vanished, so he looked around for him. "Arthur?"

Arthur had left Francis to his rambling while he stopped a moving wagon full of chickens in crates. "Excuse me, sir, I'm looking for the Bonnefoy farming business here in the city."

"I'm heading that way now! Hop aboard, I'll give you a lift!"

Arthur smirked at Francis and beckoned the man over with his finger. He saw the look of displeasure on Francis' face. "It would seem I know the city better than you, and I've been living in the woods for the last ten or so years." He mocked while getting onto the back of the wagon. He patted the spot beside him. "I'll give you some more lessons."

Francis sat beside him with a frown. "If this was said BEFORE the sacrifice, I would have laughed." There was no humor in Francis' voice, and Arthur suddenly felt embarrassed.

The wagon lurched into motion, but the two men said nothing to each other. Both taking advantage of the excuse to see the sights.

The wagon eventually stopped in front of a large stone house covered with brown vines, its flowers dead due to the winter air. This was their stop and both men thanked the wagon driver for the lift. The house was tall, at least three stories while the back was numerous stables and grazing fields. There had to be more to it, but this was in their current line of vision.

Arthur gulped as he gazed upon the large house, thinking back to wandering the streets of Hillcrest when he was a little boy. Usually, he would gaze upon these large houses from abandoned rooftops, wondering what it would be like to live in one. The feeling was short-lived, though, for at an early age he learned the type of cruel people whom resided in such dwellings. He swore to himself that he would never live in one. Yet now he would be forced to the life of servitude until his task was complete.

"I can't wait to get a bath and have my hair fixed up properly." Francis started to beam with excitement, the first smile he gave since the tribal camp. "I'm back to civilization and normality!"

"Your 'normal' is not the same as my normal."

Francis took him by the wrist. "This will be your home now until…whatever happens. Be on your best behavior, and no magic snake stuff. You will frighten people here."

Arthur said nothing and let Francis lead him to the main door. Upon knocking, they were greeted by a slave who answered the door. Arthur looked at Francis, who was smiling at the young man.

"Greetings, good sir! Is my beloved aunt and cousin at home?"

The slave looked hesitant, but spoke softly. "Th-The lord and lady are away for a short while. They will be back soon. M-May I ask who you are?"

"I am her nephew, Francis Bonnefoy! I believe your young master, Lord Matthew, is still residing here? He'll know who I am. So be a good boy and go fetch him for me? Tell him cousin Francis is here."

The slave nodded and closed the door on them. Both men waited patiently for a short while until the slave returned with another young man dressed as Francis was when Arthur had first met him. Only this young man had on a fur coat. He resembled Francis with the blue eyes and blonde hair, only his features were MUCH softer. Besides, the young man was trembling like a leaf in a wind storm as he peeked around the door.

"COUSIN MATTHEW!" Francis suddenly cried out happily and threw the door open. The man called Matthew nearly stumbled backwards until Francis caught him in a hug. "Dear cousin, how thrilled I am to see you!"

"H-Hello…cousin Francis." Matthew gasped out. "W-What a…nice…surprise?"

Francis put him back down and took the other's hands in his own. "Oh Mattie, you don't know how thrilled I am to see you after so long! You've no idea what I've been though! We must catch up over some good wine and lots of food! Oh, I will need a bath first. And call your personal family groom to come and do something with my hair. A swan must look rich and elegant while in the city of Stargburg!"

"Oh…yes…um…he-help yourself, cousin. So-So good to see you…after so long." Matthew noticed Arthur then, looking him up and down. "May I ask whom you are?"

Before Arthur could answer, Francis did it for him. "This is my new servant. Have him cleaned and dressed as such if you will. He helped to guide me here through the woods." He flashed Arthur a quick glare. "He's smart, so he'll figure out his place. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have three days worth of grooming and spa treatments to experience. I am WAY overdue."

Arthur grit his teeth as Francis walked off without even a backwards glance. 'Who the hell does he think he is?'

"Um…excuse me, sir?" Matthew interrupted his thoughts. "I'm sorry…I'm afraid I did not catch your name?"

"Oh, my name is Arthur. Arthur Kirkland."

"Okay…um, let me show you-"

"I can find it myself."

Matthew gave an uneasy smile. "T-Then let me get you some-"

"I'll get them myself. Thank you for your hospitality." Arthur walked passed him, completely ignoring the man. He had some detective work to get started on, and the sooner the better.

Matthew twiddled his fingers anxiously. "Okay…um…enjoy your stay…I think?"

/

'Ah…this is the way life should be.' Francis said to himself, his face concealed under a hot cloth while his body soaked in oil scented water. He had ordered for a servant to trim and buff his nails since they were damaged from the long journey. His hair was a whole other matter, in which he sent for a private stylist. Currently, they were awaiting the arrival of the stylist, but that didn't stop Francis from enjoying the luxuries of the noble life. With a snap of his fingers, a slave quickly brought over a silver tray with a glass of wine upon it. Unlike his house, his uncle and aunt did not pay their servants, so they were slaves. The slave placed it in Francis' hand for him. All Francis had to do was lift the cloth so he could drink from the glass. That, of course, meant he would have to pause in his nail repair. Instead, he ordered the slave to lift the cloth for him, which the man did. Francis let the wine tingle his tongue, and with a shiver of delight, let out a laugh.

"I'm so grateful to be alive! To think, once I was dead I would never get to experience these wonders ever again!" 'No thanks to Arthur. It is really thanks to the forest…it was what saved me. And no one would believe me if I told them.'

"Master Francis, your food is here," said the slave buffing his nails.

"Ah, yes. Just place it on the side for now. I will eat once the water grows cold." He removed the cloth from his face. "This has gone warm, I want it hot. Bring me a freshly heated one." The slave took the cloth from him and bowed before scurrying off. "Tell me, sir," he asked the man buffing his nails, "are my clothes prepared yet?"

"I would have to go check, Master Francis. Surely they are prepared by now and waiting in your room."

"Fabulous. See to it that my bed is sprinkled with rosewater and a cup of lavender tea is awaiting me. You may pause in your buffing to see to it."

The man stood up and responded softly. "Of course, Master Francis. I shall only be a few moments. Are there any other specifics you would like? Food? Wine? Women, or men? Smokes?"

Francis gave the man a charming grin. "All of the above, please."

"As you wish, Master Francis."

Francis gave a chuckle and slunk further into the tub. "Just wait until Arthur sees me tonight surrounded by naked lovers with a belly full of wine! That will drive him mad and make him angry. And that's good."

He folded his arms behind his head and gave a sigh of relaxation.

/

'Spirits of the rain and thunder, please, strike me down now with your powerful lightening bolts and end my suffering.'

That was Arthur's silent prayer from his new place in the servant quarters. Or rather, the slave quarters. Francis' house in Highcrest may have had servants, but this part of his family did not. Right now, he was considered a 'slave', and that would have to change. His first complaint to Francis would be to make him a servant, not a slave. If he could, Arthur would push for all the slaves to be paid. But for him, that was a minor issue at the moment. His first priority belonged to the forest. Small house politics would have to wait.

The clothing he had to wear was simple enough, some short length breeches and a beige tunic top with a belt. The shoes he did not like because they were slip-on and too big for him. The backs kept slipping off his heels as he walked. When it was spring and summer in the woods, Arthur would often go barefoot. This house was warm enough where he could happily walk around without the shoes, which he may just do. There was one piece of clothing he did not approve of, and that was the ownership collar. The collar was a tightly woven rope of blue and gold, the Bonnefoy house colors. This he was told when asked about the specific colors, after it was forced on, that is. He had put up a small fight, but eventually had to give in because the forest came first, not himself. It was cruel and degrading, but Arthur did not have a choice. Not at this time. Another issue to bring up to Francis.

"But later. Right now, I need to properly explore this place."

Arthur left the quarters and proceeded to wander the halls, looking for anything suspicious while he gained knowledge of the building. Francis said this part of the family were breeders, so the first area to seek would be the barnyard. This was the first time he had heard of official business being involved with the breeding of farm animals. Farm animals were bred naturally like all beasts and people would sell or buy them for specific purposes. These people only bred them and did nothing more, apparently. Still, Arthur would need more information than just what Francis had told him.

After a bit of wandering, Arthur came upon the doors that led to the barnyard. It was cold outside and he did not have anything to warm himself, so he quickly dashed along the walk towards the barn. The barn and stables itself were large, and there were some fenced in areas. He did stop to notice the fenced in fields held a small mixture of colts, lambs, kids, and piglets. Arthur frowned, the air outside was too cold for such young animals that were domesticated from their original wild ancestors. It irked him, and Arthur made a note to talk to the people who ran the animals. With his unique power, Arthur could hear and sense the baby animals' fears. Perhaps this was part of what the forest wanted him to help change.

When he entered the stables, immediately he was hit with the smell of manure and animal. The floor was covered with old moldy hay and dirt. Each stall was way too small for the size of the animals. As he walked along the rows of stables, he noticed some females had their babies and some did not. He had to wonder if the babies outside belonged to some of these females. The females seemed to be on the left side of the building and the males on the right. The animals appeared healthy enough, but Arthur could hear and feel their sorrow. It was the sorrow for their instincts which they had, but wished they knew how to properly experience them. Arthur actually had to stop and rub his chest, feeling his heart ache for the farm animals here. He had to know more, and slave or not, he was not afraid to speak up.

Arthur spotted a man shoveling some feed into long wooden bins for the animals to share. He walked up to the man and tapped his shoulder. "Excuse me, sir, may I ask you something? Or rather, can I speak to you?"

The man looked at the collar around his neck. "You're a slave. I'm not supposed to talk to you."

"Do you get paid?"

"Not really."

Arthur crossed his arms. "Then you are no different than I. Please, I wish to speak about these animals."

The man leaned on his shovel. "What about them?"

"This treatment of them is wrong." He stated plainly. "The place is filthy, the stalls are too small, and there are baby animals outside in the cold!"

"Oh, those little ones did not sell fast enough so they're going to slaughter for the Bonnefoy house. Thanks to the cold, we can start freezing and preserving the meat."

Arthur uncrossed his arms to clench his fists at his sides. "You are slaughtering them because no one bought them? I'm sorry, sir, but there are least ten animals out there, whom appear very healthy. Why must they be killed?"

"Look around, we don't have enough room in the stables for so many. We have to keep breeding the females so we move the babies out as soon as we can. Most of them sell, but the ones that don't are used for food. We don't just kill them and drop the bodies in a ditch."

"You're over breeding! Are you people insane? Have you no respect for the animals?"

The man shrugged his shoulders. "They're just animals. And who the hell are you to say what should be done? You're not the boss. I'm only following orders and doing my job so there is food on the table and my kids have a warm bed to sleep in!"

"There are better ways! This is disgusting! It's a waste of life and resources!"

"Hey! You want to complain, then bitch and moan to the bosses! I don't run this place, kid! Now buzz off! I got fifty more animals to feed!"

Arthur hissed at the man and stormed out of the stables to find Francis. This was appalling, and Francis had to know just what was going on. The man would be ignorant about it, of that Arthur was sure. But Francis was reasonable once he saw the truth before him. The night was growing dark and the air colder, making the baby animals shiver. Arthur wished there was something he could do for them, but at the moment he was powerless. He would MAKE Francis change the way these animals were being treated. And if they were treating animals so poorly, there must be much more to their family business. This city was massively big and rich for a reason, and the animals were only a portion of it.

/

"My dear…you couldn't be more lovely in the lamplight." Francis cooed the woman he was currently nestled against, belly to belly. Behind him, a slim male hand stroked at his now even yet short hair. Francis' belly was filled with wine and meat, topped off with a pipe full of mellow-grass. The three shared the pipe between themselves, chuckling and touching one another in a playful wrestle. All three were startled when the door to Francis' room burst open, giving way to an angry Arthur. A slave ran in after Arthur, but stopped when he spotted Francis.

"F-Forgive me, Master! He just burst in! I tried to stop him!"

Francis gave a flat sigh, holding the thin pipe end between his fingers. "It's alright, he is allowed to pass." Francis looked at Arthur while his tongue swirled around the base of the pipe before taking a puff. "What has your snakes in a knot, Arthur Kirkland?"

Arthur sneered in disgust at the two naked people on either side of Francis. The smell of the drug was heavy in the air, wrinkling his nose. "First, I want you to lose the pleasure partners, for I must talk to you privately."

"Master Francis, can't we stay?" Whined the woman.

"I'm sorry, beautiful, but I'm afraid we must continue this little game at a later time. Let me deal with this, and then I shall call back for the both of you." He sent the two away but did not move from his pillow bed. Instead, he fixed his blue long tunic with the gold trim in order to boast to Arthur. "Don't I look so much better like this?"

"If you call wearing no undergarments and smoking mellow-grass 'beauty', then I would say you're insane. And I didn't appreciate the snake comment."

"I call it like I see it." He took another puff and smiled lazily at Arthur. "What is it, Arthur? Why do you glare at me so?"

Arthur walked closer to him, stopping before Francis on the bed. "It's about your family's domestic farm animal business. They are treating these animals poorly. They don't know the first thing about animals or their specific needs!"

"Is that why I had to throw my pleasure friends out? You're worried about some farm animals?"

Arthur kept calm on the outside, but inside he was raging. "Francis, there are better ways in which this type of breeding can be done! Simply fix the ways, and things will be better. Did you know that they have baby animals outside in the cold that are only being used for slaughter? Do you know WHY that is?"

Francis put his hands up in defense. "I know nothing about animals, Arthur. I'm in the wine business."

"Then perhaps you should see where your meat and resources come from!" He growled out. "You have animals to thank for helping you survive the forest!"

Francis chuckled. "Wild animals, Arthur. Wild animals helped me. Not farm animals. They are very important to us. They plow fields, pull wagons, and…and…" he thought, "and other things farm animals do."

"ARRRGGHH!" Arthur tugged at his hair. "You are so HOPELESS!"

Francis started to grow annoyed and tossed the pipe behind him. "Once again, why are you telling me this? I don't own this business! I don't run it nor do I make the rules! Complain to my aunt and uncle when they come back. Just what would you like me to do?"

"You're a Bonnefoy! That makes you a boss and-" It hit him. Francis was the boss, in a matter of speaking. He was a Bonnefoy, thus entitled to the business and having an equal share in its profits. That must be what the forest wanted to keep Francis alive for. Arthur would explain what was wrong and how to fix it, and Francis would in turn make it happen. Arthur was a nobody in a world of nobles. He did not have the power to make the change, but he sure as hell could enforce it to the right person. Francis was that person. "You need to change things, Francis."

"Change things? With the animals?"

"Yes! You are the boss! You're a master! You have the power to do this! I'll tell you what needs to be done!" Arthur was excited now. "I'll even guide you in helping to do it right! We need to save those animals, Francis!"

Francis gave a little whine and stretched on the bed. "But I'm too tired. Can't this wait until tomorrow?" He gasped when Arthur gripped the front of his tunic, glaring at him with those threatening green eyes.

"No, it cannot! It needs to be focused on NOW!"

"Take your hands off me!" Francis shoved the other away and stood from the bed, letting his few inches above Arthur be known to the other.

Arthur gritted his teeth as he tilted his head to meet Francis' angry blue eyes.

"I've put up with your world for the whole duration of my travels here. Don't forget that you are in my world now. The backwoods may be your temple, but in this city, these stones walls are MY temple. You'd do best to remember that."

End Chapter 10 TBC


	11. Chapter 11

***Thanks for the reviews and thanks to my beta!

***Warnings: Language, non-con

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 11

Francis' face was met with a slap, stinging his right cheek.

"It shouldn't matter whose 'temple' we're in, Francis! What I speak of is simple cruelty! Cruelty to animals, by people who don't know what they're doing or don't care to know!"

Francis held his cheek. "Arthur, I don't own this house nor do I have control over what is done here. That is for my aunt and uncle to do. If you're going to bitch and moan about something, then wait until the bosses come home."

"Francis. Listen. To. Me." Arthur poked his finger at Francis' chest. "Animals have saved your life many times in the woods. Just because these particular animals are farm raised and domesticated does not mean they aren't any less important! Give something back to the animal community!"

"Blah, blah, blah." Francis walked back to his pillow bed and flopped on it. "Arthur, I can't do anything about this. I already told you. I will back you one hundred percent when my relatives come back."

"NO! It has to be done NOW!" He glared at the other. "You should be ashamed of yourself! Look at you, sitting atop your fancy bed, drinking wine and smoking mellow-grass, sleeping with whomever you choose! I want to put YOU out there in that fenced in field just like those innocent baby animals! Just so you know what it feels like!"

Francis rubbed the stubble of his beard, giving the other an amused look. "Sorry, but I've already been in the freezing cold when I traveled with you." He threaded his fingers and crossed his legs casually. "Also, both mellow-grass and wine come from the earth, so I would think you'd approve just for that factor. So your argument is invalid."

"I HATE YOU!" Arthur screamed at him and it echoed through the hall. "You'll never change! You're a disgusting human being!" He spat on the floor in front of Francis' bed.

"Arthur…" he tilted his head back with a sigh "I gave you an answer. You just have to wait until my aunt and uncle get back.

"But you're missing the point! It's- " Arthur threw his hands up angrily. "Arrrrgh! FORGET IT! I might as well explain it to that wall over there! I'll get the same result!"

Francis rubbed his temples. This man could be so stubborn. "Look, Arthur…if it will get you to be quiet and leave my room so I can enjoy MY life-style, then I will give you permission to deal with this animal business on your own. Go into the top drawer on that desk and take out one of the papers. Bring me a quill and ink."

Arthur went to do so, but he was steaming and scowling the entire time. Gathering the necessary items he brought them over to Francis and waited for the letter to be written. He wanted to take the point of that quill and shove it in one of those blue eyes. Why was Francis choosing not to help him? The forest seemed to think that he would, but Arthur was beginning to grow concerned. Francis was in power at this very moment; able to rule alongside his cousin, Matthew. So why was he being so pig-headed about helping the animals?

"Here, this is the paper. It bears my signature and gives you written permission to fix whatever the problem is with the animals. Happy now?"

"Ecstatic!" Arthur said with heavy sarcasm and ripped the paper from Francis' hands.

"You're welcome." Francis called after the retreating man.

/

Arthur hurried back to the stables, seeing the baby animals still huddling together for warmth outside. They all turned their heads to look at him as he passed, begging for his help with their eyes. Arthur was determined to set things right here in the stables. Once he was done here, then he could focus on correcting other issues here in the city. There had to be many more.

He walked up to the stableman from before, held the document in the man's face, and glared. "See this? This is a document from nobleman Francis Bonnefoy stating that I have permission to fix things here in the stable!"

The man seemed unimpressed. "Yeah, so? Big deal. Like I care how the work gets done, so long as I get paid. Go ahead."

'Really…no one actually cares.' Arthur said to himself, looking at the paper. 'These people just don't care. How often I am remembered of why I left this environment.'

For the next hour or so, Arthur worked endlessly to reorganize the animals in their stalls. The man was not lying when he said that there was no room for all the younger stays, but there had to be something he could do. Francis was the only one here who could help him. He had to make the snobbish pervert understand. 'Think, Arthur, there has to be a way to snap him out of his ignorance!' He stepped out into the cold and shivered, looking at the animals in the pen. They needed shelter. Any shelter would do. Arthur would have to ask, no, he would TELL the stable helpers that a new barn had to be built.

"I must make a strong case." Arthur looked from the pen to the manor, and his lips formed a devilish smirk.

/

Francis was still in his room, drinking his wine and making up a merry tune about himself. "I am the swan; and I dance, dance, dance! I am the swan; and I prance, prance, prance! So gorgeous! So handsome! You must love meeeeeee!" He continued to sing the song until he heard some strange sounds coming from outside his door. Curious, Francis sat up and looked towards the door.

Suddenly, Arthur thrust the door open and a stream of baby farm animals piled through the frame. Francis was in shock, unable to find his voice to scream as a little goat pranced manically over him. For such a small animal, the goat was able to trample Francis enough to where the man just lay stunned on his back for a moment. Sitting up quickly, he got a full look of the madhouse that his room had now become. Colts were running around, their hooves sliding on the marble floor so they crashed into things. The lambs were bleating as they tugged on the curtains, rugs, and plants. Piglets squealed and oinked, getting in to anything and everything. Francis shrieked and started to panic, yet did not notice the baby goat now chewing on his hair.

Arthur stood by the door, leaning on its frame with his arms and legs crossed. "I didn't know you had kid, Francis."

"A…a kid?" Francis turned his head slowly to see the baby goat munching on his hair. It looked at him with its rectangle shaped pupils, giving a tiny 'mehhh'. "Ahhh! Get off!" He shoved the goat away, but it escaped with several long strands of blonde hair.

Arthur smirked. "The baby animals needed to stay somewhere warm. So I thought, well, while I wait for the approval on building a new stable, I can put them here! I mean, look at all this room you have, Francis. Nice strong walls, fireplaces keeping you warm, constant stream of food. Don't you think? Am I right?"

Francis growled. "My fist says differently." He stood up. "EVERYONE OUT! OUT! ALL OF YOU! BEASTS OF BURDEN! OUT!" The animals ignored him. Francis frowned. Arthur laughed. "Alright…alright, I give up. I surrender. Call off your army."

Arthur said nothing, but the animals all gathered together and exited the room. He looked to Francis with a satisfied smirk. "So, will you take control and see to it that a new, bigger stable is built for your LARGE number of animals? Will you sit down and listen to WHY this type of breeding is wrong?"

"Yes. Yes, I will. Now get this kid off me!" The baby goat was back to munching at his clothes.

"Nope, sorry, he won't move. He wants to stay with you." Arthur mocked. "Like father, like son…narrow 'sighted'."

"You're saying my eyes look like rec-" he frowned "I get the joke. Now, get out of my room. And do something with those animals! Keep them in your room!"

"Focus on your own pet." Arthur slammed the door behind him.

Francis grumbled and drummed his fingers on his knees. The goat made a sound again, but Francis pushed it away from his robes. "These are not food." He looked into the goat's pupils and frowned. "Narrow 'sighted' huh?" With a growl, he stood up from the bed and marched over to the nearest potted plant. "Did you tell him to do this?" He questioned the plant, and then smacked a hand to his face. "Can't blame THAT on the mellow-grass."

He stood up from the plant and turned, but heard something squish beneath his feet. It was soft…and it was WARM. Slowly, he glanced down at his right foot, seeing that he had stepped in pellet manure. The goat looked at him from the bed, its legs tucked comfortably beneath its body and wagged its tiny tail. Francis looked from the goat, to the plant, then back to the goat, and then to ALL the plants.

"So, you're all on HIS side, hm? We'll see about THAT!"

/

A servant strolled by with a basket of laundry, but paused when she saw about ten potted or hanging plants outside of Francis' room. There was a little goat happily and calmly munching on the leaves.

/

"Isn't this a nice surprise!" Arthur beamed. "How quickly we start forming the base of a new stable! It's a new day!"

Arthur stood and watched the builders bringing over piles and piles of wood. His gaze narrowed at the large trees piled atop one another. Their trunks were thick and appeared to have been chopped down recently. It was impossible for such large trees to be taken down so quickly, unless there was another reason. 'What a minute…something's not right." Arthur ran in the direction of where the trees were coming from, but there was nothing other than a dirt road. 'I must see further.'

Running back inside, Arthur made his way to the roofs. It took a bit of ladder climbing to find the right roof that would be the tallest. Once found, Arthur climbed up to the top and stood, looking out over the city. What he saw stopped his heart, as if a bolt of lightening had struck it. Outside the city was a barren land of tree stumps stretching far and wide. Hundreds of workers carried, cut, and moved the trees all around. There was one area that was set afire to burn up the stumps. They were clearing the land but giving nothing back.

Arthur could hear the trees screaming and crying as they were destroyed. The animals around were howling and wailing in fear at the continuing loss of their home. He had to cover his ears from all the sounds for they were tearing him apart inside. His heart began beating at a rapid pace and his breath came in short pants. All he could do was stare at the disaster before him. The men could not see the outer realm, but Arthur could. His eyes turned red as he gazed upon the clearing, seeing the blood leaking from the stumps. Some of the spirits and fairies lay on the ground, their bright colors fading. Workers and wagons constantly ran over the beings, not seeing, not knowing, and not caring.

Arthur couldn't take it anymore, so he rushed down from the roof as fast as possible. He left he manor wall through the gate and took off down the road, not caring who he bumped into. They weren't humans anyway, not in his vision. The people were a mix of melting skin and bone, fading away as he ran past. All that mattered was getting to the forest clearing and try to stop what was befalling the trees. The closer he got the louder the cries became. Arthur stumbled, toppling to the stone road. He had to curl into himself and cover his head from the sounds, wishing they would stop. The sounds were making it near impossible to concentrate or do anything. It felt as if he were dying right along with it.

'No! I can't give up! I can't stop!' He forced himself to stand. 'No one here will defend the forest, so it has to be me! I'm the only one that can save it! I have to stay strong! I just…almost lost it there.' He placed a hand over his heart. 'There is only me.'

Taking a deep breath, Arthur clenched his fists at his sides and walked into the construction area. Before he could go further with his investigation, he had to find out the reasoning for all this massive destruction of nature. He spotted a man with a writing box and quill who appeared to be surveying the area. This man would be a good person to ask. Keeping himself as calm as possible, Arthur approached the man. "Excuse me, sir?"

"A slave?" The man blinked. "What are you doing out here all alone? Where is your master?"

Arthur glared. "I have no mas- " he paused "I have no master that is cruel or unkind. I am allowed to roam as I please. I bear the Bonnefoy colors on my s-slave collar." It was hard to get the word 'slave' out. "I just have something, well, a few things to ask you, sir. You see, I love trees, and I get sad seeing you cut all these down. What use are they? Where are they all going?"

"Oh, a Bonnefoy resident." The man cleared his throat. "Well, most of these trees are cut down and sent to build or repair homes. Others are being used to make ships, enabling overseas trade to travel faster. But a large portion of it is just slashed and burned. We need to make room for our expanding city." The man smiled, but Arthur frowned.

"So you just…burn them…because they're in your way?"

He nodded. "Pretty much. There's no profit in a bunch of overgrown trees. They're just sitting here doing nothing."

"And…if I may be so bold as to ask…but why aren't you replacing all these cut trees with new ones? Saplings. Simple saplings around the area?"

"Ha! That costs money, slave. People aren't really going to pay more in taxes and property to pay for some saplings. You got to pay the person to seed them, pay to grow them, pay for the transporting and planting, pay for the up keeping, the list just goes on! They're better off as firewood."

"Thank you…for your…time and understanding."

Arthur walked away from him, slowly picking up speed as he ran through the destruction. The men looked at him strangely, some even trying to stop him. Arthur did not know where he was going, but the dead bodies of forest spirits were leading him somewhere. It was strange how the woods around him had suddenly grown quiet. The still standing trees were crying out in sorrow and despair for their lost comrades. Yet now they were all silent. Why? What was the reason? Suddenly, something had gripped Arthur around the waist, yanking him to a halt.

"Yo! What's this we got here!" Said a large worker, his thick arm wrapped tightly around Arthur's waist.

"LET ME GO!" Arthur sneered at him. "LET GO OF ME! NOW!" He elbowed the man under the jaw, forcing the other to release him. But another jumped in front of Arthur to block him. Arthur tried to turn away, yet another worker blocked him as well. That was when Arthur saw that four men surrounded him, each one seemingly bigger than the other. They were all covered in sawdust and grime.

"What's a little slave mouse like you doing out among the big boys, eh?" Said one. "Where's your master?"

"I have no master." Arthur said darkly.

"Yet you have a collar saying you are." The first one said, still rubbing his chin. "You know what happens to pretty slaves that wonder around without their master?"

"No. But I do know what happens to men who threaten someone like me." He warned.

"Threatened? By YOU?" One said with a laugh. "There's nothing scary around you!"

They all started to close in on him, and Arthur desperately started to look for means of a fast escape. Fighting back was something he wanted to avoid, for if he failed, these men would gang up on him with no thought.

"Such pretty eyes and hair…I like yellow hair." The fourth one plucked a strand from Arthur's head.

Arthur did not flinch. "Get away from me. I swear…if you don't back off right now…" a shiver of fear went through him. "I will be forced to tell my master. And you will all be punished!" It was the truth, though. Arthur would tell Francis about these men and he doubted the nobleman would dismiss him. "I'm from the Bonnefoy house!" They continued to surround him, his threats not working. 'It's fight or flight…fight or flight.' His eyes darted around to each male, seeing that familiar glint of power and lust in their eyes. 'Can't flight…FIGHT!'

Arthur pulled his fist back, appearing to be ready to punch yet used his knee instead. The knee met with one man's groin, forcing him onto the ground. The other three were shocked for a second, and then went to jump on him. Arthur ducked and managed to shove his way past two of them. Now he was free, and ran he did. The men followed him right away, easily running him down. Arthur tried to zigzag out of the way, making a quick dash to the right. But he was outnumbered four to one, and then he was tackled to the ground. Arthur thrashed until he was on his back, using hands and elbows to strike at the man on top of him. The other two men pulled his arms away, holding his wrists vise like grips. Arthur still had free use of his legs, so he kicked hard and hollered as loud as he could.

There was nothing. No one was coming to help him. The forest was dead in this place, so there was no spirits or animals to save him. Arthur focused his mind and eyes on the clouds above him, his body still struggling while his bottom clothing was removed. The forced entry was painful, but Arthur would not give them the satisfaction of crying out. Instead, he continued to star up at the sky as his body forcefully rocked back and forth. He left the human world because of its ignorant cruelties. This was not the place for him. He had left because it was not where he belonged. And when the second man forced their way inside, he lost all feeling and the will to struggle. There may have been tears in his eyes, but his pain and sorrow was nothing like what the forest was feeling. His pain was minimal.

Arthur never felt the men being pulled off of him, but heard someone shouting 'stop that' and 'get off'. The voice was not familiar, but Arthur's mind was a hundred miles away. Someone tugged him into a sitting position, and the pain in his backside brought him back to the present. He hissed sharply, clenching his eyes shut as the man was trying to speak to him. All Arthur could hear were the words, 'are you okay' and 'can you stand'. He finally opened his eyes to see another man, covered in sawdust, looking at him with mild concern. The man asked again if he was all right.

"T-Take me…to…to the…the…Bonnefoy house." Arthur told the man.

The man helped Arthur walk, covering him with a borrowed cloak. Arthur was helped up onto a firewood wagon that would drop him off at Francis' manor. He gently thanked the man, but would not meet his gaze. The wagon jerked into motion and Arthur just held the cloak tightly around himself. He hardly realized they had made it back to the house, but the man with the cart lifted him from the wagon. Arthur felt his knees wobble, but caught himself before he could fall. The cart driver offered to walk him to the door, but Arthur kindly rejected the offer. Some human beings were still good at heart, but they were narrow-minded and ignorant beyond belief. He continued his way up the front steps, receiving questionable looks from the guards.

"I need to see Francis." Arthur said flatly. "Bring me to Master Francis." One guard stared at him, and then gave a curt nod.

"Come with me."

Arthur followed the guard who lead him to Francis' room, still surrounded by potted plants. However, Arthur's battered and bleeding form caught the attention of other servants and guards, so they followed him. The guard knocked and Francis called to him. He stated that Arthur was here, asking to see him. Arthur heard Francis say 'send him in'. The guard stood aside and Arthur entered the room.

Francis was lounging on his bed, stuffing himself full of bread and cheese. He turned to look at Arthur, and then nearly choked on the cheese in his mouth. He spit the remains out in his hand and tossed them to the floor. "ARTHUR?" Francis got down from the bed and ran to him. "Arthur, what happened?"

Arthur looked at him, and then collapsed into Francis' arms. "They will kill us all." He whispered.

"Who?" Francis held him close, bringing them both to the floor. "Whom do you speak?"

"The human race…all of them…monsters…!"

"Master Francis, is he alright?" asked a slave girl. Many others, all concerned about Arthur, accompanied her.

Francis looked down at Arthur's lost face, and saw that his eyes were tinted red. He gasped softly, and then quickly covered Arthur's eyes against his chest. If word got out about Arthur's strange eyes and powers, the people would think him a demon or a witch. "He is well. I shall look after him. Go. All of you. Return to your duties!" Francis commanded, and all obeyed him. He needed to be alone with Arthur, for he knew what had happened to the man. "Arthur? We're alone now." He nuzzled the blonde hair. "Tell me what happened?"

"They…are killing the forest." Arthur whispered against his chest. "The trees are dying…they scream in pain and howl in sorrow! I saw them bleeding! Francis…oh Francis, it's horrible! You people are destroying the world!" Arthur looked at Francis' melting form, and he gasped. "It's destroying you too!"

"Destroying me? Arthur, what in the world are you talking about? You're delirious. Come rest in the bed and we will talk more." Francis held him by the hand and walked Arthur to the bed, lying down beside him. "Now tell me what happened. And I don't want to hear about the forest! I want to know what happened to YOU."

Arthur turned red eyes onto him, his face stern and stoic. "I was raped. That's all. But that is not what is important! The forest-"

"FUCK THE FOREST!" Francis hollered, startling both himself and Arthur. "Forgive my language, Arthur." He took the other's hand. "But I despise rape, and you are a friend of mine. Knowing that you were attacked because of that slave collar saddens me."

Arthur shook his head. "I don't care about my body. Sex means nothing. I am here to help the forest."

"But not kill yourself as it happens." Francis gritted his teeth. "Arthur, you do not deserve to get raped! I don't care about the forest right now! I care about you! Tell me who did, and I will see that they suffer. I will pay hired hands to tear them apart!"

Arthur's eyes widened and he turned to focus the now green eyes onto the other man. "Why? Why try to protect me when I tried to kill you?"

Francis looked at him for a moment, and then sighed. "Think what you will about humans…but the right humans know which parts are important and which are not. Right now, your well-being is important to me, no matter how annoying you are."

Arthur gazed at him. "Do you mean that?"

"Yes…I do." Francis responded honestly. "I am a human being…I know when another human needs help and comfort. Let me call a hot bath for you. That will make your body feel better."

Arthur glared at him. "I don't care about my body!" He gripped Francis' tunic shirt front. "Put a stop to that destruction! Don't forget that the trees helped to keep you safe! What will you give back to the tree community for their protection? They've called us both here to protect them since they have protected us!"

"Arthur…I…I don't know what you want me to do?"

He sat up, glaring at Francis. "You will stop the destruction of the forest! The forest spirits sent me here to help save them! You are in power, so you must stop all of this from happening! Do it! Do it now!" Arthur's eyes were furious.

Francis frowned. "This is not my place, Arthur. This is-" Arthur spit on him.

"To hell with you, Francis Bonnefoy!" He stood up, glaring green eyes at blue. "Grow a fucking set of balls that you constantly go on about! You are just as selfish and as cruel as the rest of the human race! You just take, and take, and take! You are a useless, worthless, greedy lot! You disgust me!" He hollered the last part. "I rather be raped then see the humans destroy such rich land for useless gain and finical support!"

Francis was in shock as he stared at him. "Arthur…you aren't thinking properly. You are traumatized. Please, come back and lay down."

"NO! No, to hell with you, Francis! Fuck you, and the high horse you rode in on! FUCK YOU!" Arthur stormed to the door.

"ARTHUR! ARTHUR WAIT!" Francis went to go after him, but Arthur was already out the door. "DAMN IT!" Francis cursed. "What do you want me to do, Arthur? I can't change the world! I can't! I'm only one man! I can't change everything for you!" He sat back on the bed, burying his face in his hands. "I can't do it…I don't have the authority…or the willpower to do it." He whispered to himself. "Arthur…for now…please, forgive me?"

End Chapter 11 TBC


	12. Chapter 12

***Thanks for the reviews! And to my beta for all her hard work! 3

***Warning: Language

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 12

When Arthur finally woke up from a nap he never remembered taking, he found that his head was pounding and his body ached. Somehow he had ended up in a stall in the stable with some sheep. How he got there or why, he didn't know. When he sat up, he felt a sharp shooting pain in his backside. It was at that moment when the memories came flooding back. He had been running through the disaster site, hearing the pain of the trees and spirits. Then he was jumped by some men who had taken him by force. Arthur unknowingly squeezed his knees tightly together, pulling the blanket over his shoulders to hide himself. The part of him that was different from others kept his mind from fully focusing on anything that wasn't part of the forest. Now that he was awake, calm, and rested, the human part of him began to emerge.

Flushed cheeks were suddenly moist with tears. He brought a finger out from under the blanket to wipe at one, watching as it dangled from the tip of his nail. It was painful to move, but Arthur made himself stand up on shaky legs. The feel of the men were still in him; he could feel their rough movements. Never had he given much thought to rape for he didn't have to fear it. Now that it had happened while he was unaware and in a different state of mind, it scared him. He had to go and see Francis for help. Normally, asking that man for help would have him vomiting the contents of his stomach. But now, he wanted the comfort and support the nobleman could give him. Francis was the only one in this whole city who could understand his strange behavior.

Walking on stiff, bruised, and aching legs, Arthur slipped through the stable gate. One of the stable hands came up to him and he quickly covered himself fully with the blanket. He couldn't trust anyone right now.

"Hey, you're awake," said the man, "Looks like you've been through some rough shit. Do you need help?" Arthur swiftly shook his head. "You sure? I could walk you somewhere?"

Arthur quickly shoved past the man and rushed out of the stable. The air was cold, but Arthur did not feel it against his naked legs or feet. Some looked at him as he made his way through the manor, and some even tried to help or speak to him. Arthur ignored them all, now running up to Francis' room. Arthur knew it was the room with all the plants outside of it and without a knock or a call, he entered.

"Arthur?"

Arthur looked at the well-dressed man sitting at the side balcony table with a cup in his hand and a tart in the other. Francis quickly placed both things back on the table and stood up, heading over to him.

"Arthur? Are you all right now?" Francis was surprised when the other walked slowly towards him, then leaned his head into his shoulder. Arthur had actually moved to embrace him for the first time, but Francis wished it were for other reasons than this. He wrapped his arms around Arthur, holding the other close to him. Francis said nothing about the man smelling like animal or grime. "Arthur," he spoke softly "tell me everything that's happened. Don't be afraid to do so. You can talk to me. I want you to talk to me. I want to help YOU, not the forest. Let me help you get better first, then I promise I will see what I can do about the forest, okay?"

"I want to leave."

"Huh? What was that?"

Arthur continued to lean in to Francis. "I want to leave this place…go back to the woods…where peace is…and people aren't."

He sighed. "Arthur, come sit down." Francis led him to the balcony table, helping him to sit. "Can I pour you some wine? I know you don't drink, but-"

"Yes." Arthur watched the red liquid pour from the sprout. It was the same color as the trees when they bled. "Thanks," he said softly when handed the cup.

"Wine will relax your nerves," Francis said with a tiny smile. "Now, tell me what you are feeling. You're a very hard man to read, Arthur Kirkland."

Green eyes glanced outside the glass doors. "You wouldn't understand."

Francis shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I can't understand if you don't tell me. What wouldn't I understand?"

Arthur narrowed his gaze at him. "Were you ever raped?"

"No, I never was." Francis could tell where this was going.

"Then you wouldn't understand."

"Maybe not everything…but I am a fellow human and I understand basic human emotions. Like helplessness, fear, shame, anger. I am human, just like you."

"But I'm not human. I'm different." Arthur looked down at his cup for a moment, and then back up at Francis, watching as the blonde hair started to melt off. "You're melting right now."

Francis could see the green eyes turning red as they gazed at him. It made him slightly uncomfortable, but he had to be strong for Arthur. "What does that mean, Arthur? When you see me 'melting', what does that mean? Do you know?"

"You're destroying yourself…and near death." His voice had become hallow. "You have a short life."

That troubled Francis a bit, but he was never one to believe in prophecies or fortune telling. Arthur may have some strange, unique features about him, but the man was still a man. Flesh and bone. "Well, that's a shame then, isn't it? Guess I will have to make the most of my life while I can."

"Why would you not better yourself?" Arthur asked him.

"I'm happy with the way I live. It's my life, you know." He sat back and casually crossed his legs. "I choose to live it in a big palace with food, wine, and servants at my fingertips. You choose to live in the woods with trees, birds, and animals. Oh, and spirits, of course."

"But…" Arthur gritted his teeth and squeezed the cup, "Why would you want to be like everyone else? Why be like all the other humans in this world? Cruel, dishonorable, wasteful, selfish, foolish, greedy-"

"Are you saying you aren't cruel and selfish?" Francis scoffed. "Arthur, you have to be one of the MOST selfish and cruel men I know." He flipped his blonde hair. "Weren't you the one who tried to have me killed just so that you could run away and live free? You were going to trade the life of an innocent man for your own; for something YOU got yourself caught up in. I was to pay for your mistakes. Even during sex you're selfish! It's all about you, and you need to be in control. So you are just as cruel as the rest of humanity, Arthur. You just act on it differently."

Arthur stared at him, taking in the words that Francis had just spoken to him. He knew all of those words to be right, but they didn't make him 'like' the rest of humanity. He understood the world on a much higher and spiritual level than the rest of the human race. Arthur was only cruel, selfish, and stubborn when it was necessary. Francis was wrong. "You are wrong," he whispered, "Your kind is cruel."

"But what about the man who came to your rescue when those thugs were raping you? He didn't have to save you, but he did. How about the man who carried you for free in his cart back to this manor, making sure you got to the door? What about me? I'm the one who has accepted you for the unique being that you are. So we're not all cruel, don't you see?"

"Those are only some examples…you're not viewing it as a whole."

"I knew you would say that," he answered with a sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Arthur, what can I do to help you? How can I make you feel better? Please, I want to help you."

"Even after I tried to have you killed?"

"Yes, even after you tried to kill me." Francis smirked. "I want you to see that people can be kind and forgiving. I let things roll off my back quite easily, and I know that you feel regret for what you tried to do to me."

Arthur took a heavy gulp of the wine. "Why does sex mean so much to you?"

"Pardon?" Francis blinked.

"Sex. Why is it such a necessity for you? True, it feels good, but it matters little. It's everything to the person you share it with. But with you…you go with just anyone." He put the cup down. "If I told you that I wanted you to fuck me right now, would you?"

Francis quickly averted his eyes when Arthur spread his legs and slumped slightly in the chair. "Forgive me for having respect for a rape victim."

Arthur glared, quickly squeezing his knees together. "So now you're pitying me?" He was furious.

"Calm down! Arthur, you're missing the point! Why do you get so angry over every little thing?" Francis reached over and took Arthur's hand in his own, surprised when the man did not pull away. "I'm not pitying you. I know enough about rape to understand that your body is damaged, not just physically, but emotionally as well. I would only cause you more pain and shame by sleeping with you. I would be no better than those men who took you. What about Alfred? Would Alfred had jumped at you offer?"

'He probably would have.' Arthur thought to himself. 'But he wouldn't do it to be cruel…he would think he was trying to help me feel better.' "I want you to make me feel better. I don't want to feel those men inside me anymore."

Francis gave a little sigh and shook his head. He smiled sweetly at the other. "That wouldn't work with you. No, you have to feel better about yourself before I can sleep with you again. Don't think I won't, though. I would love to show you how two people can make love and feel connected without an emotional bond."

"I don't believe you."

"I'll make you believe me. Someday." He drummed his fingers on the table. "Now, I'm calling a physician for you and I'll even have a special herbal bath prepared. After you are cleaned and checked out, we will ride out to the work site and see what can be done. Only if you are up for it."

"I will be. And please, don't send a physician for me. I'm capable of healing myself. Bring me to your manor apothecary and I will medicate myself. I will…take you up on that bath, though."

Francis smiled and said, "May I bathe with you?"

The surprising answer was 'yes'.

/

Lounging in the tub with Arthur against his chest, Francis lifted the washcloth from the water to dribble on the man's blonde head. He frowned a bit when Arthur made no reaction to the dripping, but chose to leave it be. Instead, he let the other's back rest fully against his chest while his hands stroked the other's belly and limbs. Despite what Arthur may think, Francis knew he needed gentle, nonthreatening touches. The man was emotionally and mentally damaged right now.

While he cared for Arthur, he could not see himself fully having a romantic relationship with the man. He wanted Arthur to love him, but with the recent events starting with the sacrifice, Francis started to believe that the other would not feel the same way. Arthur was definitely different from other men, but perhaps a bit too different. Arthur would never live in the city with him, not after what those men did to him and how they are destroying the trees. Arthur, on the other hand, would probably not be opposed to Francis coming to live with him. However, Francis hated the woods and could never live the life that Arthur does; rough and dirty. Still, Arthur was a friend, one who had saved him when the plague swept through his old city. Should the plague strike here, then Francis knew he would have a safe place to stay with Arthur. They may live in different places, but the two men equaled each other out in many ways.

Still, anything could happen.

"How are you feeling?" Francis asked.

"My ass feels better at least," the grumbled response came.

"But isn't it nice to be clean? See? Ahh…clean." Francis sniffed his arm of the rose oil. "Delightful."

Arthur turned his head slightly to peek a green eye at the other. "You're not getting a hard on from me practically sitting in your lap. Why?"

Francis chuckled and lifted Arthur's arm to wash it. "Surprising as it may be, I'm not always horny. Sometimes when I'm in a bath, my body is just more calm and relaxed. If you bathed more often, then perhaps you would feel the same way too."

"I do bathe, you jerk," Arthur grumbled, "Just not daily like you."

"Then start doing so." He looked at the tattoos on Arthur's back. "Hey, Arthur? Just what are these tattoos for?" Francis traced one with his finger.

"They really mean nothing. It's just some tribal designs from when I was younger, nothing to get excited about. I wish I didn't have them."

"But did you want them snake-like?"

Arthur smiled. "Yeah, because I like snakes."

"Ah, I see." Francis moved to wash the other arm. "So, are you certain you don't want me to hire some thugs to beat up the ones who raped you?"

The blonde tilted his head back to rest it against Francis' shoulder. "Nope. I'm thinking more properly now…and I have my own way of dealing with them." He knew Francis could see the dark smirk on his face.

"Please…don't fill my manor with snakes like you did with animals?"

"What makes you think that will happen?" Arthur turned his body to face Francis. "You don't even know what I plan to do."

Francis gave an amused look. "I don't want to know. Just…keep it focused on those guys. I don't want to end up with the head of a jackal or hanging upside down." Long arms wrapped around him, pulling him close to chapped lips.

"What makes you think I'll use magic?"

"Somehow, I just have a feeling." He wrapped his own arms around Arthur's waist. "Why are you so cuddly all of a sudden?"

"I'm not, it's just that this tub is cramped."

"Aww, how cute." Francis poked the other's nose. "Not only are you stubborn about touching, but you're a little liar about it too! Just say you want me to hold you. Will it kill you to say it?"

Arthur stared at him for a moment, looking into the soft blue eyes. Within them were trust and loyalty, but tainted with a hint of defiance. Francis was being true to his word and not being his normal perverted self. Arthur was flattered in a way. It did not change his feelings for Francis, though. He did not want another situation like Alfred, and that's the direction their relationship was heading in. Still, there would be no harm in a little bit of tenderness between 'friends'. "I don't want to say it…but I'll show it." Arthur hugged him tightly and felt the other hold him back just as tight. Arthur didn't know how long he remained there in Francis' arms, but the comfort was much needed at the moment. For once in a long, long time, Arthur felt cherished again.

"Hold on to me for as long as you want, Arthur. I'm not going anywhere. I won't walk out on you."

"…but you should," Arthur whispered, his eyes growing moist again, "I tried to kill you."

"And yet I forgive you." Francis rubbed his back but could feel the tightening of the other's muscles. He could sense Arthur was crying. "I'm the only one here, so let it all out, Arthur." He crushed the other man to him. "We're still human enough to comfort one another." Arthur's response was silent, but the dripping of tears and the tightening hold told him otherwise.

/

"This ride sure is bumpy," Francis whined from the carriage seat as his body rocked back and forth.

Arthur just stared at him with a lazy look. "Really? You're going to whine about the road being bumpy? Honestly, Francis, you're such a girl sometimes."

Francis gasped. "I am not like a girl! There is nothing wrong with a man wanting to look handsome, smart, seductive, and drop-dead gorgeous." Francis blew him a kiss.

"What the hell does that have to do with what I said?"

Francis coyly tapped his lip and batted his lashes. "It made you forget all your worries."

"It just reminded me of what a big loser you are." He looked out the carriage window. "So, what's your plan when you arrive at the site?"

"Not sure yet." Francis flipped his hair. "I'll decide when I am there. Now, tell me again what you've seen with the trees? What are we doing that's wrong?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "The forest spirits die when the trees are cut away and replanted. Sprites, fairies, phantoms, all sorts of spiritual that take their breath from the trees are dying."

"And…what purpose do these 'spirits' serve? What do they give to the earth?"

"They take care of the forest, of course! It's what I see at night, when I'm staring far off into the distance. I'm watching the spirits dance and play."

Francis remembered that night at the lake. "Now what about the trees? What are we, humans, doing wrong?"

"This is where it gets important, so listen up. You see, the- Francis!" Arthur sneered when he noticed the man had pulled out a hand mirror when he started to speak. "Are you even pretending to listen?"

"I am." Francis checked his teeth and moved a few pieces of hair to their proper place. "Continue on." He waved to Arthur with his hand.

"Put down the goddamn mirror and listen!" Arthur snatched it from the other's hand and sat on it, glaring. "Now, back to the trees." He ignored Francis' pout. "The trees and forest don't mind if they are cut down for useful things, like houses, boats, and carts. The forest does, however, get upset when it's mass production and people are being wasteful. The trees are crying as they die because their lives mean nothing. Half of them aren't giving themselves fully to a cause."

"Huh. Interesting." Francis tapped his chin in thought. "So, you're saying that if I, and I mean my family, if we find a use for ALL the trees being cut down, the forest will be happy?"

"Yes." Arthur nodded. "But, that means there cannot be more expansion."

Francis bit at his nail. "Um…you see, Arthur, that's an area where I would have to disagree. Upon looking at some facts and figures of this city with cousin Matthew, it's necessary for us to expand our living conditions. Too many people are overpopulating the city, and with that comes extreme outcomes like-" he gasped "Like the plague! Arthur! Do you think the trees are giving off that disease to kill the population of humans?"

Arthur just stared at him. "Francis, people are cause of all their suffering, not the forest. It is true that overpopulation in a small area can cause illness and crime…but I promise you it was not the trees or the spirits."

"Then if we are doing it to ourselves…then we must expand our cit-AH!" Arthur had shoved the base of his boot into Francis' chest.

"Do it PROPERLY, you turd. Find a way to make use of ALL the trees."

"Get your smelly boot off of me, you cur!" Francis shoved the boot away. "I already had a plan before you so RUDELY shoved your foot in my chest!" He cleared his throat. "But now I won't tell you, because you're being an ass when I've been so kind and generous."

The sudden ruckus and rumbling from inside the carriage startled the footman and driver.

They had just arrived at the construction sight, and Francis rubbed the growing bump on his head as he exited the carriage. Arthur followed right behind, wearing an annoyed frown. Francis grumbled but asked to be taken to the leader of this organization. The ground was a bit wet and muddy, forcing Francis to lift up his white pants so they would not get dirty on the bottom. Arthur, of course, trotted past him without a care about the mud. Luckily, the leader had heard of Francis' arrival and came over to meet them with a smile.

"Hello there, Lord Bonnefoy! To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"Ah, yes." Francis was still holding up his pants as if he were in a dress. "Could we perhaps talk somewhere less…muddy?" Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Of course. Come in to my tent." The man showed him to the tent and let them in. Francis took a seat immediately, but Arthur remained standing next to him. "Now, what can I do for you?"

"Well, my slave here is a bit concerned about the production and expansion of this area."

The man looked at Arthur, recognizing him immediately. "That is the man from yesterday. Yes, I remember him. He had some good ideas, they just weren't feasible."

"Now, that is where I come in." Francis said proudly, wearing a smug smirk. "I have a wondrous thought about what to do with the spare trees that we do not have a use for. I know Arthur is waiting to hear this." Arthur crossed his arms in annoyance. "Any trees we have no use for, I would like to have them chopped up into pieces and brought to the lower, poorer part of the city. That way, the less fortunate can have wood to fix or expand their houses, have burning wood for their hearths, and keep their bodies warm."

Arthur's brows rose in surprise and he looked at Francis with the hint of a smile at his lips. Had the man really come up with a solution on his own like that? Arthur couldn't help but place a hand on Francis' shoulder.

"I suppose we could do that. I don't see why not. We'll just drop the chunks of wood off at the areas and have the people divide it up how they need. Makes it easier than just burning it or dumping it into the ocean." Arthur twitched at that. "I can see that done very easily, Mr. Bonnefoy. Now, anything else?"

"Well, I do have an idea or two that will make my slave here a bit unhappy, but it will do well to help society." Francis looked to Arthur for permission to continue, and green eyes rolled. "The poor are looking for jobs and money to help build themselves up, correct? Well, if we are going to give them this wood for free, then they should pay for it by their labor. Labor, by which I mean, plant and care for new trees to replace the cut ones. Also, by giving them the wood, some of the smarter ones will properly market what they have earned, thus helping the poor to rise. It's foolproof in my opinion. What do you think, Arthur?"

Arthur squeezed Francis' shoulder. "I think that is an excellent idea. It will help the people to see just how precious the forest is, what it can give, and what they can do to give back. But we're not done yet." Arthur lifted his finger. "Production of vegetation should be more frequent here in this city! All this land you are slash and burning? Make some of it into harvesting fields full of grain and corn! Feed your workers so they can stay strong and healthy to combat diseases."

The man looked at them both, and then smiled. "Hm…I have no reason to oppose that. Of course, I cannot make those situations happen now without the boss's approval."

"My uncle, you mean," Francis answered and the man nodded. "Fair enough. I would like a proper proposal written up about this and have it brought to the manor to await upon his return." Francis stood up and shook the man's hand. "I appreciate your time and understanding, sir."

"Pleasure is all mine."

Francis saw himself and Arthur out, smiling at the other. "Well, Arthur, is that what you wanted? Are you satisfied now?"

"It would be rude of me to ask for more, but to answer your question, yes." He smiled. "I am content with how you handled things, Francis. I didn't think you had it in you."

Francis hooked his arm in with Arthur's. "I have my ways. I just need to think about them and practice first before I go forth. Now, is there anything else?"

"Yes, there is one more thing." His smirk turned dark and Francis gulped. "Take me to the nearest apothecary and alchemist. I have a few…spells…to whip up."

"I don't want to hear another word about it." Francis plugged his ears. "But…since I don't want to end up on the 'bad' end of your magic spells, I will do whatever you ask." Francis could imagine himself being turned into a plum or a kumquat.

"Good boy." Arthur leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. "Just make sure to smoke your mellow-grass and drink wine tonight…for I'll be VERY busy and you don't want to be in the right state of mind when things start happening outside."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

/

Arthur wore all black and wrapped his cloak around his shoulders, flopping up the hood to conceal his face. He flung the leather sack over his shoulder and left the manor in the dead of night, wandering out into the cold and frost. He needed a quiet, dark spot where he could have a little fire going and be alone to concentrate. Everything was with him that needed, and all that was left were some magic words and proper mixing. Arthur could not believe he had not thought of this before. He had been so distraught with the trees and dying spirits that he wasn't thinking straight. Of course he could have his revenge upon those men for raping him. He had the willpower to do so.

Arthur found a secluded spot far behind the new stable and within the small circling of trees. Next, he started a small campfire in a circle of stones he had gathered before placing an stone bowl over it. He stared at the bowl, waiting for it to grow hot enough before he could add in the ingredients. Placing his hand above the bowl to test the heat, Arthur decided it was warm enough to begin. Opening the sack, Arthur first took out some herbs and with his hands, ground them into the bowl. After, he took out a few vials of various oils and extracts, dripping the contents onto the herbs. Next came a handful of mouse bones, bird bones, and strangely, bird eyes. For this spell to work, he needed it to travel far along the winter breeze and reach its victims. Once the mixture was complete and smoking slightly, Arthur swirled his right hand over the bowl. He let the smoke dance between his fingers and knuckles, trying delicately to catch it. Closing his eyes, he started to chant a mantra of incantations. The bowl shook and bounced above the fire, like a teakettle squealing at its boiling point.

"I call upon the spirits of the dark, the forest, the sky, and the moon." He wove his hand through the smoke. "I summon thee from your restful sleep to avenge me. See the image in my head, and go forth to punish those responsible! May their food forever taste like ash and their mouths laden with sores! May their penises wither, and may their first born sons be born all daughters! In their old age, let them go blind and deaf, lost in their memories. May they forever suffer until the end of their days for their crimes against me." He stood up from the fire and threw his arms up in the air. "GO FORTH NOW, VENGEFUL SPIRITS, GO FORTH AND DO MY BIDDING!"

Arthur closed his eyes and felt a heavy gust of wind come over him. He smirked as he felt the strength of the spirits travel through him. He would have his revenge, but it was not by asking for help from others, but by his own hands. This way would be better than having Francis hire some thugs to attack them. This way would make them suffer for the rest of their lives, and they would be unable to take advantage of anyone else. Arthur smirked. "They picked the wrong man to mess with. Now that I know I can properly handle the scum of this city…I shall wreak havoc among them all!"

It felt good to exercise the true extent of his power, and he could only go higher.

End Chapter 12 TBC


	13. Chapter 13: Final Chapter

***Hello everyone! Well, this is the final chapter of 'Different Hearts, Same Love'! Many thanks to those who stayed with the story from the beginning! This was my first time writing a FrUk pairing fic, so I think I did fairly well. You guys are all awesome! Thanks again so much for reading!

***Special thanks to my awesome beta and all her hard work!

***Warning: Language, hardcore yaoi, minor drug use

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 13: Final Chapter

Francis sat at his uncle's desk in the house office, filling out some parchments about the new tree system. Arthur was pleased with it, and Francis was pleased with himself that he had thought of it. Admitting that Arthur was right was the hard part, but once he saw the facts and figures, it couldn't be ignored. He was certain his uncle would approve, for even his cousin Matthew approved of it. Maybe his uncle would give him an official position at the business. Once he had more money in his pocket he could expand his lavish lifestyle.

'Hm. Arthur would love that.' Francis thought to himself, and then paused in writing with his quill still in hand. Why was he concerned about Arthur, and why did the man's name even come up? It shouldn't matter what Arthur thought. 'He wouldn't like being lavished in gifts.' Francis put the quill down, stroking his stubble. 'However…he has never been showered in gifts before. Maybe he'll like it! He just assumes he doesn't like nice things!'

Francis stood up from his desk. "That's what I'm going to do! I'm going to treat him like a noble! It's time for Arthur Kirkland to get styled the _Bonnefoy_ way!" He grinned devilishly.

/

Arthur sat in the garden of the manor house, holding a rabbit in his lap that had wandered in. He stroked its fur and ears, humming a soft little tune as he watched the gray clouds go by. The air was beginning to smell moist with the temperature dropping. Arthur knew there was going to be a sleet storm soon and feared the animals' new stable would not be done in time. "Hm…well, for the time being they will all have to cram in with the others in the stable." He said to the rabbit. "I wonder if the curse hit those guys yet?" He smirked.

"Excuse me, Mr. Kirkland?" Arthur turned at the sound of his name, looking at a young woman smiling at him.

"Can I help you?"

"Master Francis Bonnefoy sent me to fetch you! He has some things he would like me to give you."

Arthur frowned. "Sorry, I don't believe in free love." She gasped.

"That's not what I am here for! Master Bonnefoy has so generously offered to give you a few gifts. I'm here to bring you to them."

"Gifts?" Arthur frowned. "Sorry, tell him I don't want any gifts."

"Don't you want to at least see them? He was so kind as to give them to you."

'He did do what I asked him to do.' Arthur reasoned to himself with a grumble. 'How bad could they be?' He put the rabbit down. "All right, take me to these 'gifts'." 'I hope I don't regret this.'

/

Arthur groaned and frowned deeply, slumping his shoulders as he stared at himself in the mirror. They made him look just like Francis with short hair and green eyes. He was wearing the same style attire as Francis but in a sage green. Upon his head was a diadem, a simple gold band around his head. His nails had been filed, cleaned, buffed, and shined, along with his toenails. His blonde hair was washed with something that did not look herbal and somehow made the ends of his hair curl. The image reminded him of a doll a little girl once had who lived near him back in the city. Thank the spirits he had one eye still in his head, though.

"Mr. Kirkland, you look splendid!" said the male tailor. "Master Bonnefoy has very good, and might I add, very expensive tastes! All the ladies and men will simply adore you!"

"Oh yeah…they'll adore me alright." 'Just put up with it for a bit, Arthur. Francis DID fix a problem you had when you asked him, so be nice. Spirits above, how I hate this.'

"Are you ready for your other gifts?" Asked the female tailor.

"Other gifts?" Arthur raised a brow. "H-How many more do I have?"

"See for yourself!" The male tailor motioned for his female assistant to gather the boxes. Arthur watched as she brought them over one by one. There were five in total. "Shall we open them for you?"

"Uh…sure?"

Arthur watched as the first box, the largest one, was opened. The woman took out a brown fur cloak. Arthur felt it, recognizing the fur as rabbit. It was expertly done and very soft, which he rather enjoyed. Arthur put it around his shoulders, looking himself over in the mirror. It was really nice…and he did like to wear furs. The next box was a smaller one, but inside were a pair of white shoes with a small emerald on the top. Arthur's first thought was that white would show so much dirt, then he realized they were 'manor' shoes to wear inside. The third was a simple gold chain and the fourth an emerald studded gold wristband. Finally the fifth one was a basket. Arthur looked at it with confusion, being it was so different from the other gifts.

"This is a special basket!" said the woman, "Its weave is so tight you can hold water in it! Master Bonnefoy thought you would find some uses for it."

"I can, actually." Arthur was surprised at the thoughtful gifts Francis had given him. The only gift he did not like was the hair makeover. He really did not need all these gifts. Or rather, he did not deserve such gifts from a man he tried to kill. Francis was being overly nice, and Arthur's first thought was 'what does he want'? Then he thought better of it, for maybe Francis really was just giving him gifts to be nice. The nobleman could be overly friendly and very giving when he wanted to be. "I will go and thank him now."

"He'll love you!" said the man.

"Oh, I'm sure he will."

Arthur made sure to put everything on before leaving the dressing room to find Francis. He had to admit that the material of the clothing was soft against his skin; he liked it. The tailors also did not question all the tattoos on his body, which is always a good thing. He enjoyed the fur cloak the most, stroking at its softness as he walked. However, he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings and did not see the group of servants watching him. He kept staring at the wristband, having moved on from the fur. That was when he was suddenly tripped, toppling roughly to the ground. He gave a groan and looked up at the five people surrounding him, two women and three men. Each one was a slave with the same matching collars. Arthur felt somewhat worried by their numerous presence with each one wearing the same angry face. "Can I help you?" He asked calmly, not wanting to give them the satisfaction of getting a rise out of him.

"Those are some nice things you've got there, slave." said the brown haired male. "So just what did you do to make Master Bonnefoy shower you with such pretty things?"

'Really? Seriously?' Arthur thought to himself, and then got up to sit on his rump with a glare. "I did nothing to obtain these gifts. Master Bonnefoy just gave them to me. I didn't ask for them."

The first blonde woman scoffed. "Please! Do you take us for fools? No slave in this house, or any other house, gets such wonderful gifts without having done something to deserve them."

"And what would Master Bonnefoy see in you?" Asked the second woman. "Some backwoods slut with only squirrels for friends!"

"Hm, let's think about this." Arthur smirked and tapped his fingertips together. "Perhaps Master Bonnefoy enjoys a slave that plays hard to get rather than spreading their legs and lifting their hips just on sight. Has anyone ever thought of that?"

One of the males growled. "How dare you speak to us like that! You're just some leaf eater from the woods! Don't speak to your superiors that way!"

"I'm sorry, what makes you superior? At least I know how to keep my balls inside my pants." Arthur pointed to the man's groin area, which the tie and flap had been left open. He smirked as the man turned and fumbled to fix himself. "Face it, bastards, this woodsman has more class than you."

Those words turned out to be a big mistake. The next thing he knew, someone had kicked him in the back and another in his face. Arthur hit the floor, still in surprised shock as the five slaves started physically assaulting him. He did not have a chance to defend himself, for any chance of attack he had was immediately shot down by some sort of punch or kick. The assault only stopped when one of the slave masters hollered to break it up. The slaves all scrambled, leaving Arthur a heaping pile of pain on the stone floor. He held his stomach and coughed violently, trying to catch his breath. His ears were ringing, his guts throbbing, and his heart pounding.

This was another reason why he hated the human race that wasn't on his side. These 'slaves' chose to attack him rather than share in the fact that they are one in the same while in this house. They are all slaves. However, out of their own greed and jealousy, they chose to attack him. Arthur was not mad at Francis for he had no clue that other slaves would jump him like so. Francis was being nice, and Arthur was certain noblefolk never gave gifts to slaves. Still, this cruel deed would not go unpunished. Arthur would first talk to Francis about it before taking matters into his own hands. He already had some devilish ideas.

He stood while holding his sides, making his way to Francis' room. No one else had bothered him on the way. Once at the door, which was still surrounded by potted plants, Arthur gave a gentle knock. 'Come in' came Francis' voice from behind the door. Arthur opened it fully, and immediately the smell of mellow grass hit his nose. His nostrils crinkled, and then gave a little sneeze.

"Aw, that was cute." Francis turned and smiled lazily at him, daintily holding the long skinny pipe. The nobleman was lounging back on his pillow chair, looking Arthur up and down. "I have such good taste. It's true what they say, you can decorate a snake."

Arthur frowned, his heavy eyebrow twitching. "No one actually says that. You just made it up." He closed the door behind him. "While I appreciate your gifts, they just got me assaulted by a group of jealous slaves."

"Are you seriously hurt?" Arthur shook his head. "Then let them be jealous. I will punish them later; just point the culprits out to me. So, let them be jealous. Look at how beautiful you are."

"Men are not beautiful!"

Francis threw his arms out. "I am! And I'm not afraid to say it! A beautiful swan just floating along the evening sky with only the moonlight on their wings and the stars to guide their way."

Arthur walked over to him. "Just how much mellow grass have you been smoking?"

"Not enough." He chuckled. "Seriously though, you look lovely."

"With this hair I look like a little girl's doll!"

"Nonsense! I simply had them fix your hair."

"There was nothing wrong with it."

"My sweet, there was a LOT wrong with it." Arthur growled at him. "You're too tense. Come, sit beside me and share in some relaxation."

"Mellow grass should be used for medicinal purposes; to ease pain and tension. It shouldn't be used for fun."

"Have you ever tried some?" Arthur shook his head. "Then how do you know you won't like it?" Francis smirked. "Or are you afraid?"

Arthur's defenses went up immediately. "I'm not afraid!"

"Then join me."

Arthur grumbled, but walked over to sit next to Francis on the pillow chair that was big enough for the both of them. (Something he found unnecessary.) Francis held the pipe out to him, making green eyes cross to focus on the instrument. A thin stream of smoke exited from the open base of the pipe. While his stomach and body still ached from the assault, passing up a medicinal remedy for the pain was an acceptation. Taking the pipe in his hands, Arthur brought the narrow part to his mouth and inhaled. He had smoked simple grass before, but never this type. It felt no different.

"I'm unimpressed."

Francis chuckled. "You have to keep doing it." He wrapped his arm around Arthur's shoulders. "Don't be afraid." Francis smiled when Arthur did not push him away. He would wait until Arthur became more relaxed before pressing on. Francis loved how clean Arthur smelt with the oils and soap. Green is the perfect color for him, matching his eyes and that wilderness personality. The fur cloak fit the other perfectly and he loved the feel of it beneath his fingers. Now if only he could get Arthur out of those clothes and only wear the cloak for him. "Good, just like that." Francis approved of the heavy puff Arthur took.

"It's not unpleasant…"

"It's from the earth. Your spirits want us to feel happy so they allow it to grow."

"That's not how it works, but whatever." He took another puff, feeling his shoulders start to loosen a bit. The back of his throat felt tingly and his head grew fuzzy. Neither one of the issues were actually causing any harm. With the next inhale, Arthur could feel the pain numbing itself and his limbs become light.

"There's a smile." Francis noticed the corners of Arthur's lips curling.

He took the pipe from Arthur and had another puff himself before handing it back. The look on Arthur's face told Francis that it was safe to begin with the 'coaxing' of Arthur Kirkland. Francis had actually taken the time to do some reading on the mating rituals of animals, since he tended to identify Arthur as one. He came across the snake species and took great interest in reading it. There were a few similarities between Arthur and the snake when it came to mating. Arthur was the female snake, ready and waiting but completely unwilling to proceed with the process. The male would have to hold the female down and struggle or wrestle to keep her in place. That would be him, trying to coax and hold Arthur down while the other fought to get away. But everything always works out in the end.

"Why are you touching me?" Arthur suddenly asked, but in a soft tone.

"It's the fur…just the softness of it pleases me. Do you like your gifts, Arthur? I think everyone deserves something nice for once in their lives."

Arthur gave a little nod. "Yes, well, I suppose that's true. I do thank you for the gifts, but they are more than I need. You know damn well I hate such material goods."

"Hm…" He nuzzled Arthur's ear. "Then maybe you should take all these things off and go naked, just like the animals do in the wild."

Green eyes rolled, but Arthur was smiling. "You would like that, wouldn't you?"

Francis gave a charming, roguish grin. "If you only wear the fur, you'll almost be like an animal."

"So you want to fondle an animal?" Arthur snickered. "Just go to the stables for that, you oddity."

The nobleman pouted playfully. "But I want you."

"Of course you do." Arthur turned to face Francis. "Isn't that what you are trying to win by giving me these gifts and smokes?"

"And if I was?" Francis moved his face closer. "What would be your answer? Have I not done everything you've asked of me?"

Arthur's answer came with a kiss, pushing forward to meet soft lips. He let Francis take the lead in the kiss, allowing the other to gentle massage lips with his own. Arthur gave a soft moan at the gentle kiss from Francis, finding it to be strangely erotic. Alfred was always rough with kissing him, but Francis was indeed more skilled. He felt the other's hands slowly pull at the leather tie holding the cloak closed. Arthur felt it loosen around his shoulders and slip down to fall onto the pillow chair. He allowed Francis to urge him down onto his back while the other rests half his body on top. Even though Arthur's legs were free, he could still feel Francis' growing erection pressing against his thigh. Another moan escaped his lips when Francis pulled away to move to his neck. Arthur tilted to the side and shivered as the tiny, ghostly kisses sensually tickled his skin. Francis started to stroke Arthur's arm and shoulders; something that would normally bother him only let his arousal to awaken. Francis was going too slow from him. "Go faster." He whispered out.

"No," Francis whispered against his neck. "This is called 'loving' and 'being worshipped'. Allow me to do so."

Arthur took the pipe from its tableside stand and puffed. "You have only until the count of ten to make me excited to have you. If not, then I push you away. And it starts now. One…" he moaned when Francis bit his shoulder lightly, "two…" then gasped when a hand rest against his groin. Francis started to use his palm to massage the heated area. The rubbing was gentle, so Arthur found himself liking it enough to spread his legs a little wider. "Three…"

"Don't even bother trying to count 'three', I've already won." Francis smiled and kissed him again, pushing his tongue past willing lips. Arthur tasted like the mellow grass, which was better than the wilderness one the man seemed to have. When he felt the other's legs spread, Francis could resist speeding up his rubbing slightly, but would still prolong the loving. He still feared Arthur turning around to bite his head off if he touched him wrong or moved too fast. There was even the slight chance of Arthur being fully aware of what was happening and lash out in an attack when Francis was least expecting it.

"You get naked first." Arthur spoke softly, making Francis look up at him.

"Why me?"

Arthur raised a brow. "Are you shy?"

"Hardly." Francis stroked his stubble. "Why don't we both get naked instead? That seems fair, I would say."

"Would it now?" Arthur sat up with Francis. "I guess that's fair, but let's move to the bed instead."

"I agree. May I carry you?" Francis grinned and Arthur frowned.

"No. As if you could even lift me up and carry me over the threshold."

"Oh, I bet I can."

"Then try." Arthur lay patiently against the pillows while Francis slipped his arms under his body. To Arthur's mild surprise, Francis indeed lifted him from the pillow, but the taller man was slightly arched. Arthur looked at Francis' strained, slowly growing red face from his weight. Arthur couldn't help but smirk as he was clumsily carried to the bed, tipping almost once. Alfred would have lifted him like he weighed nothing at all; the man could probably lift them both at the same time.

"There." Francis panted. "I told you I could…carry you here." He brushed some hair from his face.

"Do you even have the strength to continue? Your face looks ready to pop."

"Nothing could ever stop me from making love! Now, about that 'getting naked'…" he lifted his shirt over his head, exposing his hairy chest and flawless skin. "Your turn."

Arthur looked at him momentarily before removing his own top, exposing his tribal tattoos. He could see the bulge in the front of Francis' pants, and while that would usually bother him, it only seemed to make his own arousal grow further. This urged him to take off his own pants first, but he added a little bit of playful seduction into it. It was something Alfred had always liked, so maybe Francis would like it too. Lifting his hips from the bed, Arthur kept eye contact as he slid the green pants down and to his ankles. Sure enough, he saw the flash of lust in blue eyes before Francis yanked the pants off the rest of the way. Arthur would have yelled at him, but he was too relaxed to even care. Now he was fully naked on the bed and let himself stretch out along the sheets. Francis was quickly fumbling with his pants and Arthur had to resist the urge to laugh. No he didn't. "Real smooth, Francis." He chuckled.

"Yeah, well, you'll be moaning and crying out soon enough!" Francis was finally able to drop his pants and step out of them. "Like what you see?" he posed.

"Let's be honest, there's only one part of you that is the most necessary in all this. That's all I care about."

Francis crawled over him then. "You mean to say my body is mediocre to my-"

"Yes."

"What about my gorgeous face?"

"Acceptable, but needs work."

"You are forever cruel, Arthur Kirkland."

He smirked. "Yet you keep coming back to me. Out of all these slaves and servants willing to bed you, somehow it is only me that ends up here."

Francis nuzzled Arthur's cheek. "That is curious…" he brought his hand down to roll a pink nipple, "excitedly so."

Arthur let out a light gasp. "I will…let you have your way this once, but don't think it will happen again."

"I would like nothing more." Francis smiled and moved to kiss Arthur's neck while his fingers tweaked the same nipple. Arthur was responding beautifully to him, letting out little moans and arching into his touches. Francis gently stroked every inch of Arthur's body, rubbing the rough skin and drawling out new noises from the other. He especially let his hand rub in the inside of Arthur's thigh for a short while as his lips and teeth played with the other nipple. His hand was dangerously close to Arthur's groin, but he dare not touch it just yet. He had a few more tricks up his sleeve before he would be able to let his guard down. Arthur himself was kindly stroking his back, even going so far as to tangle fingers in his long blonde locks. Francis moaned at the feeling of Arthur's hands playing with his hair, so he moved his mouth to kiss a path down Arthur's chest. "A forest god…that is what you are."

'Horny bastard.' Arthur said to himself. "You can call me a 'god' if you want."

"Then let me serve you properly, as a servant should their god." Francis had kissed his way down to the dark blonde patch of hair. "May I serve you?"

"You'd better, or else I'll leave." He liked being the boss.

Arthur closed his eyes and smiled when he felt Francis' nose tickling the hairs of his nether regions, yet was unprepared for what came next. He let out a pleasured cry as Francis brought his mouth down fully onto his erection. Arthur felt the other swallow him up without pausing, but that was not all. The palm of Francis' finger pressed against his hole, applying just the right amount of pressure that made his stomach tingle and jump. Arthur's hands flew to his face as he tried to hide his shame from not just Francis, but also from himself. Francis' mouth was hot and wet, using a tongue that should be too long for a person's mouth, stroking expertly at his groin. Even the gentle moans sending little vibrations up his shaft were nothing like that tongue massaging the underside. Arthur felt his hips arch up into Francis' mouth, seeking more of the wet warmth. While doing so, the arching forced the tip of Francis' finger to slip its way inside. Arthur was going to protest, but the other seemed to take it as an invitation to thrust in the whole digit. He let out a choked cry, nearly feeling completion arising just by the finger entering him. Arthur cried out and thrashed on the sheets as the tongue wiggled at his tip and the finger stroked deep inside. He needed more than one finger, but could not bring himself to beg.

Francis kept with the movement of his mouth, relishing in the beautiful sounds coming from his woodland lover. Arthur had let him willing invade his body, just as Francis knew he would. The other's cock was twitching within his mouth and tight muscles were clamping down around his finger. The inner muscles, however, were not only clenching but also trying to suck his finger in further. Francis allowed another finger to join the first, biting at the base of Arthur's arousal as he did. The other man let out a loud cry and arched, allowing the muscles to squeeze his fingers again. Francis began to thrust them shallowly in and out, wanting Arthur to give him permission (or command) to move faster. He knew the man would never beg for something like this, but Francis was patient and confident enough in his techniques to know that Arthur would soon let loose. The mellow grass was already helping that along.

"Stupid dumb swan!" Arthur hissed out. "Hairy fingers shouldn't feel this good…but if you don't speed it up, I swear this snake will bite those damn things off!"

Francis groaned as he let Arthur's erection drop from his mouth with a 'pop'. "My, my, touchy aren't we? All you had to do is ask nicely and I would have done just as you asked." His fingers were still inside of Arthur, alternating the tips up and down to make the inner muscles tingle further.

"You would do them anyway." He moaned out. "And I'm tired of your fingers already."

"Then what is it that you want?" Francis smirked and pressed a third finger inside to the others, making Arthur cry out in pleasure. "I'm afraid I don't know what it is that you want."

"You're…a bastard!" Arthur hissed through his teeth.

Francis slowed his fingers down to a gentle, shallow rocking. "Don't be afraid. You can tell me."

Arthur grumbled. "I want you to fuck me."

"Ah, I'm sorry but those aren't the correct words." He slowly drew his fingers out. "Try again."

"Seriously?" Arthur covered his eyes with his arms. "Then…I want you to…to make…make love to me." Saying the words was not nearly as disgusting as when he thought about them. In fact, saying the words made him feel better.

"I hope to be the only one from this day forth who makes love to you."

Arthur gazed up at him, but remained silent. Francis was expecting that, and he didn't even know what possessed him to say something so intimate. So reaching under the large pillow, Francis pulled out a vial of lube he had previously used. He let Arthur watch as he poured some onto his fingers before closing it and tossing it to the floor. Bringing his lips to Arthur's once again, Francis easily slid them inside, moving them around to fully coat the muscles. Arthur was already stretched enough, but Francis wanted this to be as special and as pleasurable for the other as it could. With what remained on his fingers he used to rub on his shaft. Pulling his lips from Arthur, Francis began to guide himself inside, searching the other's face for any sort of discomfort. There was none except for Arthur closing his eyes to moan.

"No, keep them opened." Francis said and paused in his motions. "It's very stimulating to see the pleasured face of your lover."

"Just keep moving and shut up! I don't want to!"

"Don't be afraid of me, Arthur. I'm no one to fear." Arthur's clenching heat was making it difficult for him to keep control.

"That's not it…I just…don't want to!"

"Please, Arthur?" He couldn't resist pressing the rest of the way in, enjoying the sound of Arthur's cry, but did not move once seated. "I want to see those beautiful green eyes…just like the leaves in the forest."

Arthur could feel Francis gently throbbing inside of him, and it was threatening to drive him crazy. 'Just open your eyes for him…give him that much.' Eyelids opened and looked up into blue. Francis smiled sweetly at him.

"Now those are the eyes I like to see. Thank you, my sweet. Now don't close them or I won't continue." He gave a shallow rock forward. He even took Arthur's arms and wrapped them around his shoulders. Lowering his head further, his hair cascaded in a blonde curtain framing Arthur's face. Arthur must have felt the connection too, for the other blonde flushed softly. "Remember, don't close them."

Arthur kept his eyes focused fully on Francis' once he felt the man pulling out. It was easy to keep them opened when Francis' first thrust back in was slow. Arthur moaned and lifted his legs further, hoping his movements would urge the other go faster. Instead, Francis continued the same, slow, steady pace in and out, all the while keeping eye contact. The more those blue pools gazed into his, alive with lust, the more sheepish and flustered he became. With each slow thrust, Arthur was able to feel his muscles opening to accommodate the other each time. The sensation was different and he wanted more. Not soft and gentle, but rough. Francis was showing him how to make love, and in the back of his mind, Arthur appreciated that. "Faster, Francis. Please. I need it…!"

"But am I not done properly loving you." Francis felt Arthur's hands squish his face.

"Look at me! I command that you go faster and now or I swear I will bite that neck and not in a nice WAY!" Arthur gasped when Francis suddenly thrust hard into him, striking his sweet spot. "Do that again. Now!"

"Just keep looking at me." Francis slammed into him once again and Arthur let out a loud cry, but his eyes remained opened. Francis moved Arthur's arms from around him and held them down on the bed. This enabled him to thrust faster and harder while still keeping eye contact with Arthur. The other man's face was beautifully blushed with lust and pleasure, each cry growing a bit higher than the last. Arthur had done everything he wanted; now Francis had to give it back twice as good. "You will see what makes me a good lover."

Arthur was unable to speak when it was Francis who broke eye contact to pull him close. Arthur felt the other's arms slip behind his shoulders, holding him close as the thrusting picked up. Francis kept the same rough pace, slamming into him and never missing the sweet spot. Arthur could only hang on to Francis for support as the man pounded him into the bed with enough force to bring tears to his eyes. Each thrust seemed to set off another nerve made his belly quiver and his balls twitch. His cock was rubbing against the hairy abdomen muscles of his lover, which only added more stimulation. Maybe it was the mellow grass, or maybe his own feelings, but whatever it was, Arthur could only crave more. He wanted the thrusting to never end. He never wanted Francis' tight hold to leave him.

The man suddenly lifted Arthur up by his shoulders, forcing his penetrated body to curl forward. Arthur let out a string of cries, resting his chin on the other's shoulder. The curling forced his knees higher and Francis deeper, a motion that made Arthur see stars. When the man thrust again, Arthur's head dropped back to let out his wail of pleasure as his sweet spot was struck from another angle. Once again, Francis kept the same forceful speed. Arthur felt pleasure tears leaking from his eyes and his lips curling into a smile, almost letting out a laugh. Whatever Francis had done in the beginning of their love making session had worked, for the pleasure was too intense for him to bear. The heat of climax was building in his belly, traveling up threw his body and to his brain. Arthur clenched his eyes closed and clung himself to Francis as his vision went white when orgasm hit. It was a torrent of feelings traveling through his nervous system, wringing choked sounds from his throat and shuddering his limbs. He almost let out a pleasured, relaxed laugh as wave upon wave of stress relief washed over him. Francis, however, still had a few more heavy pumps into him before the other's hot seed coated his insides. Arthur allowed a deep, sensual moan to escape his lips at the warming feeling.

"See?" Francis said with a pant, moving his body so that he could face Arthur. "I told you I was an expert lover, and all it took was some gentle loving beforehand." He kissed Arthur's cheek and gently pulled out. "I told you that you would like the soft touches and stroking. That's how you properly make love to your partner."

Arthur was still heaving and panting from his orgasm as Francis lay next to him on the bed. "Did you mean what you said? About…only you making love to me?"

"To be honest, when I first said that, I didn't know why it was said. However, when you looked at me with those green eyes and opened your heart to trust me, I had to believe it was actually true. I don't want you with anyone else, only me. You may say that is my selfish nature of being human coming out, but it's just another way to prove how much I care for you. You, a man who tried to have me killed." He nuzzled Arthur's ear.

"That's in the past." Arthur pointed out. "So please, stop talking about it."

"I will." Francis leaned over and gave him a passionate kiss, which Arthur greatly returned. "Arthur, I-!" The sound of trumpets echoed from outside, forcing both men to sit up and look out the rain covered window. "My aunt and uncle have returned! But in this weather? That's odd for them." Francis quickly got up to dress. "You must dress as well, they will want to meet you."

Arthur whined a bit, rolling over to bury himself in the numerous pillows. "Don't wanna."

"Come on, Arthur. This is important! I'm not fooling around. I didn't expect them to be back so quick."

Arthur glared. "I will remain here until I am summoned. They just got back from a long trip, I doubt they want to meet new people before first settling in. Besides, they're YOUR family." Arthur was still in the afterglow of sex.

"Ugh, fine." Francis finished dressing. "I need to speak to them about you anyway. I'll tell you more later." He went over and gave him another kiss. "I'll see you soon."

/

Arthur stood at one of the open balconies, watching as the sleet fell sideways upon the city. He had his fur cloak wrapped tightly around him for warmth. Francis had been absent for a while, probably having a lot to catch up on with his family. Arthur was growing bored waiting for them to be done. He had told one of the guards that were watching the family door to tell Francis where he was after the meeting was done. So now, Arthur was causally standing and watching the sleet…with Francis' seed still trickling from him. Before, the feeling would repulse him. Yet now, the remains on his thighs were only a pleasant reminder of the wonderful experience they had shared together. An experience, he feared, that would soon end by the look on Francis' face as the man approved. Arthur turned to him, but did not give the other a smile. "How did it go? Were they happy to see you?"

"Yes, they were. Both happy and surprised." Francis pulled his own fur cloak tighter around him. "What are you looking at?"

"The city. The world…everything." Arthur glanced at him. "You seem very quiet, Francis. Did something happen."

Francis took a deep breath. "I spoke to my family about you…yet I fear the answer was not the one I wanted."

"Which was?"

"I wanted you to remain here as my friend, servant, and lover. However, because you are a peasant…and because of how you helped to change things here…they will only have you as a slave and nothing else." Arthur frowned. "Being a true slave means that you must serve all here, which includes having sex if a higher up commands it. I know it would be foolish to ask you to stay with such a harsh lifestyle promised for you."

Both men gazed out into the sleet.

"Sadly, you're right." Arthur spoke plainly. "I don't belong here, Francis, you know that. I do not like people and their greedy, selfish ways. While you have helped to save the forest, you still will not stop the expansion of the city. I cannot live here while I hear and watch the trees die, along with the spirits."

Francis would not look at him. "I do understand, Arthur. I wish things could be different, because I want you to live with me. I want you to be with me."

"Then leave all this and come to live with me in the forest." Arthur said seriously, turning to look at the other.

Francis lowered his head. "I can't leave this life…it's really all I know and such drastic, wild living is not for me. There is so much more here…but it would be even better if you were here." He looked at Arthur with a sad smile.

"And I would like you to be with me. As annoying, hairy, fat, and ugly as you are…I could appreciate you being by my side. I doubt that will happen…it's not that we don't want it to, though."

"I agree." Francis took a deep breath. "It's a shame we recognized so much so late. Our hearts belong to different places, but our love is the same."

Arthur scoffed lightly. "You call it 'love' so quickly."

"I know it more than you do. And I know you feel it, too. You're just a stubborn jackass."

"And you are a greedy whoremonger."

"Who will whoremonger no more if a certain snake promises to visit me from time to time?" Francis moved closer to him. Arthur raised an amused brow at him. "Sometimes this swan can get a little out of control and needs a quick bite from a snake to keep it in check."

"Hmm…the snake is willing to do so, if the swan will take the chance to dirty its pretty white feathers and come visit the snake in the woods?"

Francis wrapped his arm around Arthur's shoulder, forcing the other to lean in to him. "The swan would be delighted."

"Once I find a place to live nearby the outskirts of the city, far enough away, I will come back and show you where I live. That way, you know where to come."

"And before you leave, allow me to write you a parchment pass that will grant you constant access to the city to visit me." Arthur nodded. "But wait, what about if something happens to either of us?"

"That's just the chance we'll have to take." Arthur said. "But I promise you that I will always be here. It's you I worry about. You're always drunk and 'feeling good' that you may just roll out of bed and break your neck."

"Then you must come and visit me more often then."

"Don't count on it." Arthur smirked up at him. "You come to me more often. I don't come to you."

Francis chuckled. "You know what; I wouldn't have it any other way, Arthur. Is this some witchcraft of yours? Have you placed a spell on me or something to make me like this?"

"No, I'm just that amazing, apparently. I'll leave when the sleet slows down. Don't expect to see me for awhile because it will take a long time to build my house."

"I will be waiting anxiously for your return, my beautiful little forest sprite."

"Pompous jackass."

**The End**

**Epilogue:**

**Spring had finally come to the forest, lining the ground with green grass and wildflowers. Arthur exited his hut and stretched in the sunlight, smiling at the wonderful sounds of nature. It had been a very long winter, but Arthur had braved them before. He was happy being in the woods once again where the trees and animals were proud to have him. Due to the heavy snow, many of the animals had hibernated or left for the winter but were now all coming back. However, there was one problem that Arthur concerned, and that was Francis. He had not seen in the man in more than a month, yet he knew it was due to the heavy snow making traveling difficult. Francis would get lost. **

**Instead of worrying about it (like he always did) Arthur set to work on chopping wood. There was always work that had to be done, and keeping focused kept his mind off of Francis. When he tried to sleep, his thoughts were heavy with Francis. Was the man sick? Was he hurt? Did something happen? He didn't like being away from Francis for so long, but living in the city was just something he could not bring himself to do. He would just have to wait for Francis to come. So all he could do was keep his mind distracted with hard work. The sound of the wood splitting drowned out a voice calling for him. When he paused to grab another piece of wood, he heard the familiar voice.**

"**ARTHUR!" It was the playful, sing-song voice of Francis.**

**Arthur grinned madly and rushed towards the small ravine where his hut was built; looking down the slope to see Francis's smiling face. The man was proudly perched atop the unicorn and held a bouquet of wildflowers. "Is my little snake done hibernating for the winter? Care to fly south with me?"**

"**It's about time, you lousy jackass!" He tossed the axe behind him and hurried down the slope to his one true love, Francis, with the wind at his back. **

**The End.**

*****Well, there you have it, folks! I kept the ending happy! Isn't that amazing? Lol! My last few fics have been dark and depressing, so I thought I would throw ****happiness**** a bone this time. Trust me, I had a very sad way to end this fic, and it was quite an inner battle. But I am very pleased with how the happy ending turned out. Thanks again for reading everyone! –CreamPuffBunny*****


End file.
